THE RED SEAL
by bibi-chan75
Summary: L'héritier de Clow Lead allait être désigné et Shaolan s'était préparé à ce fameux jour depuis sa naissance. Mais la plume d'une mystérieuse Princesse a brisé ses espoirs en corrompant sa jeune magie. / Trailer sur mon profil.
1. Desperate, Les Illusions d'un Destin

_**DESPERATE**_

_**LES ILLUSIONS D'UN DESTIN**_

**HONG KONG, 31 Décembre 1999.**

_« Vous honorez ces lieux de votre présence. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite si tardive ? »_

La Sorcière des Dimensions s'adressait avec révérence à la jeune mère car elle était réputée pour sa véhémence et sa fierté. Cette dernière pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être une des plus grandes magiciennes de la lignée des Clow, malgré son âge qui aurait pu faire douter de ses compétences. Elle appartenait à l'élite de la famille, faisant d'elle la supérieure hiérarchique de la Sorcière.

_« Tu siégeais aujourd'hui tout comme moi au Conseil pour désigner le futur Hunter en cette veille de nouvelle ère, Yûko._

– _Et tu m'en vois navrée que ton fils n'ait pas été choisi pour récupérer les Clow Cards. »_ répondit la Sorcière.

L'ancien chef de la famille, Clow Lead, était décédé dans l'année sans descendance. Il était jalousé par beaucoup car il était le seul magicien connu de son temps à savoir manier avec virtuosité les pouvoirs solaires relatifs au Yang et lunaires apparentés aux Yin. Peu avant de mourir, il avait consigné dans ses mémoires la manière dont devait être nommé son successeur, statut alors très convoité.

Ce puissant sorcier avait réussi à extraire les pouvoirs qui résidaient dans son corps, pour les transformer en cinquante deux cartes magiques, qu'il avait ensuite scellées dans un grimoire.

Puis il avait exigé que le Conseil élise l'enfant de sa lignée qui posséderait la plus prometteuse aura magique en tant que "Chasseur de cartes". Le Conseil, qui ne comptait que la fine fleur des magiciens de la célèbre famille, devrait ensuite libérer les Clow Cards et laisser l'élu faire ses preuves. Si ce dernier réussissait à les récupérer et à réunifier leurs puissances entières dans son corps selon une date définie par son prédécesseur, il pourrait prétendre au titre de nouveau Master de la dynastie Clow.

Les membres du Conseil avaient donc demandé à quatre enfants de se présenter devant eux en ce jour bien précis, afin d'honorer ce nouveau siècle par le choix d'un futur Maître. Prudents et équitables, ils avaient choisi deux enfants ayant des pouvoirs solaires et deux autres détenant ceux de la Lune.

Et celui digne de succéder à Clow Lead et d'hériter de ses pouvoirs fut trouvé.

Mais le choix final n'avait pas convenu à la jeune mère qui était venue chez la Sorcière pour y remédier.

_« Comment ai-je pu enfanter un fils aussi faible ?! Si je ne me rappelais pas avec exactitude les souffrances endurées pour le mettre au monde, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être mon enfant !_

– _Malgré tout le respect que je vous…_

– _Tais-toi Sorcière ! _tonitrua la jeune femme._ Je ne me suis pas déplacée pour entendre tes sermons !_

– _Alors dites-moi votre souhait car je suppose que c'est le but de votre visite ?_

– _Tu sais être d'une grande perspicacité quand tu le veux, Yûko. »_

La Sorcière n'avait pas apprécié ces paroles au ton injurieux, mais ne lança aucune réplique.

_« Fais que la magie de mon fils surpasse celle du futur Master._

– _Je peux t'accorder cela. Mais sans entraînement préalable cette puissance ne lui serait d'aucune utilité car il ne saurait la contrôler._

– _Ai-je dit que je lui ferai employer cette force dans l'instant ?!_ répondit la jeune mère.

– _Soit. Mais le prix à payer sera l'épée magique de votre défunt époux. Acceptez-vous ?_

– _Oui et sans hésitation. »_

o O o

**JAPON, Septembre 2006.**

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui s'affichait au zénith dans le ciel. Il s'étira lentement et réorganisa ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit agitée qu'il avait eue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et sentait déjà la migraine habituelle des lendemains de fêtes revenir à grands pas. Heureusement, il avait toujours sur lui un de ces miraculeux cachets d'aspirine, qui supprimaient d'un trait ses abus de la veille. Le jeune homme se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau, exposant sa nudité aux passants de la rue qui jetaient machinalement un regard sur la fenêtre sans rideaux de l'appartement.

La pudeur n'était pas son maître mot.

Il but lentement son remède et posa son regard de jais sur sa compagne d'une nuit encore assoupie. Shaolan l'avait rencontrée dans cette discothèque que ses amis et lui fréquentaient tous les samedis soirs. Il ne l'avait pas quittée de la soirée car elle avait la particularité de ressembler à cette femme qui hantait ses rêves et ses luxurieux désirs depuis tant d'années. Cette femme qu'il haïssait pour avoir brisé ses espérances d'enfant et qui restait malgré tout l'objet de ses envies charnelles les plus violentes.

Cette femme qui répondait au doux prénom de Sakura.

Il se rhabilla en prenant garde de ne pas éveiller la belle et sortit sans se retourner.

Cela faisait sept ans que sa mère l'avait envoyé au Japon et il ne s'était toujours pas accoutumé à ce pays. Elle l'avait évincé du reste de la famille comme on arrache la mauvaise herbe d'un jardin où seules les fleurs à l'apparence exquise ont le droit de s'épanouir. Le jeune homme n'était pourtant pas laid car ses yeux d'un noir étincelant rehaussés par une flamboyante chevelure couleur de châtaigne lui donnaient un air ténébreux qui faisait grande impression sur la gent féminine. Les femmes ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur sa beauté, ce dont il savait tirer parti pour parvenir à ses fins quand l'occasion se présentait. Mais il avait une tare qui faisait de lui un démon parmi les anges de la glorieuse dynastie Clow.

Sa magie était corrompue.

Cette infamie était considérée comme une disgrâce aux yeux de la famille qui l'avait répudié sur le champ, jusqu'à sa propre mère qui l'avait renié et exilé loin de sa patrie, s'estimant déshonorée par l'avilissement de son aura. Car seuls ceux qui pactisaient avec les forces obscures en vue d'intensifier leur puissance se voyaient dotés d'un sceau magique aussi rouge que le sang, signifiant leur nouvelle appartenance.

Il n'en fut pourtant pas toujours ainsi pour Shaolan.

A une certaine époque, il était même le favori pour devenir le futur Hunter. Il s'était durement entraîné pendant les douze premières années de sa vie pour parfaire ses pouvoirs et faire une éclatante prestation de sa force le jour du Choix. Mais ce 31 décembre 1999 restait pour lui un des jours les plus sinistres de sa mémoire.

Le matin même, il s'était réveillé avec le sentiment que quelque chose avait infiltré son être durant son sommeil, sans comprendre la raison de cette étrange impression. Il se souvenait des membres du Conseil qui avaient découvert avec effroi et en même temps que lui, la nouvelle contenance de son aura. Et sa mère, fière et noble femme, qui s'était levée et avait quitté la pièce sans plus jamais poser les yeux sur ce fils qui l'avait humiliée et avait profondément déçu ses espérances.

Après l'ordre de son bannissement, sa tante, la grande Sorcière des Dimensions, lui avait expliqué que sa magie avait été corrompue par la présence d'une plume maléfique qui avait trouvé refuge dans son corps d'enfant. Ses jeunes pouvoirs n'avaient alors pas encore suffisamment de force pour se protéger de cette malédiction.

Cette plume perdue appartenait à une Princesse nommée Sakura, qui voyageait d'un monde à l'autre dans l'espoir de toutes les récupérer car ses souvenirs y étaient enfermés. Mais ces plumes gracieuses étaient d'apparence trompeuse car leur magie était devenue obscure après la mort de leur créatrice et première maîtresse, une certaine Néis, glorieuse Reine en son temps et jadis vénérée comme une déesse.

Shaolan avait haï pour la première fois de sa vie. Et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il rencontra personnellement cette jeune femme qui avait fait de lui un exilé s'en même s'en douter.

Cela s'était déroulé au Japon quelques semaines après le jour qui avait vu maudire sa destinée, dans la demeure de Yûko, sa tante. La demoiselle inconnue lui était apparue sous les traits d'un ange d'une extrême beauté. Elle était arrivée dans son monde pour reprendre son bien, accompagnée de trois hommes à l'imposante prestance. L'un d'entre eux avait un physique identique au sien bien que beaucoup plus âgé.

Il avait surpris une conversation privée et houleuse entre la Sorcière des Dimensions et celui-ci, au sujet de la Dernière Plume qui s'était éveillée dans l'autre monde. Le jeune homme qui avait ses traits, semblait reprocher à sa tante de lui avoir dissimuler aussi longtemps le lieu exact où elle avait été scellée, car il avait perçu l'éveil de cette dernière, la plus puissante semblait-il, à l'instant où lui et ses compagnons quittaient le pays dans lequel ils étaient. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir.

Shaolan se rappelait encore sommairement des phrases incompréhensibles que ses oreilles indiscrètes avaient pu écouter :

_« Comment ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!!!_

– _Le pacte a été rompu puisque tu l'as remplacé. Le souhait annihilé a brisé le sceau qui maintenait le sommeil et le secret de cette plume dans cet endroit singulier, _avait répondu sa tante.

– _J'aurais dû l'achever de mes mains quand j'en avais l'occasion !! » _avait crié le jeune enragé.

Puis le petit garçon avait soudainement senti une présence néfaste dans son dos.

Il s'était retourné et avait vu la Princesse se tenir devant lui, les yeux dénués de vie et le visage figé dans une terrifiante expression. Et l'aura nouvelle qui émanait alors de cette femme l'avait effrayé par sa puissance. Elle surpassait de loin celle de Clow Lead lui-même.

La Princesse avait tendu une main vers lui et l'avait posée sur son torse. Il avait alors senti les pulsations de son cœur se précipiter de manière inexplicable. Son sang s'était concentré au niveau de sa poitrine, l'oppressant d'une telle force qu'il avait cru que son corps entier était sur le point d'imploser.

_« NEIS ! ARRETE !!! » _avait hurlé le jeune homme qui avait terminé de discuter avec sa tante.

Elle avait obéi et Shaolan s'était effondré à terre, meurtri par cette effarante magie. Puis il avait perçu une foudroyante attaque magique passer juste au-dessus de lui et se diriger vers le jeune homme. Le cri perçant et effroyable, comme sorti d'outre-tombe, qu'avait alors poussé la Princesse lui avait fait perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il était enfin revenu à lui, il était allongé sur un lit, le jeune homme à son chevet. Ce dernier s'était présenté comme étant le Gardien des Plumes et lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation. Shaolan possédait en son être l'avant-dernière plume qu'il recherchait et qu'il se devait de récupérer.

Une lueur d'espoir avait éclairé son regard d'enfant.

Peut-être pourrait-il recouvrer son sceau originel, une fois débarrassé de ce maléfice qui siégeait dans son fort intérieur ? Mais le Gardien lui répondit que cela était très peu probable car la puissance de cette plume était telle que ses néfastes pouvoirs avait certainement déchu de façon définitive son aura d'origine pure. Le petit garçon en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il ne serait de nouveau accepté parmi les siens.

Sa vie était brisée.

Il fit promettre au Gardien avant que celui-ci ne le libère de son fardeau, de tuer cette créature qui masquait sa véritable nature derrière un aussi doux visage et un prénom si mélodieux.

Shaolan avait toujours gardé en mémoire la beauté de cette femme qui avait entravé son destin, lui qui n'avait rien demandé. Il en avait même été obsédé par sa splendeur et sa vénusté qui l'avaient impressionné quand il était enfant et qu'il tentait de retrouver aujourd'hui parmi ses conquêtes. Mais aucune n'égalait la magnificence de cette Princesse.

o O o

Shaolan sortit de l'immeuble où il avait passé la nuit en agréable compagnie, essayant de refouler ces douloureux souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus à l'esprit. Son regard fut alors attiré par la démarche sensuelle d'une jeune femme revêtue d'une légère robe rose d'été, dont le corps aux courbes voluptueuses était un hommage vivant à la féminité. Il leva les yeux pour voir si le visage de cette inconnue était aussi délicieux à contempler que le reste, ce qui était rarement le cas, estimait-il.

Son cœur s'emballa subitement en l'espace d'une seconde.

C'était elle.

La Princesse qui avait détruit ses rêves.

Gracieuse et souriante, elle avançait sur le trottoir opposé s'apprêtant à tourner à l'angle de la rue et sa beauté était toujours à l'image de ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé après tant d'années.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mot des auteurs :**_

Kitty50 : Applaudissements pour Bibi-chan qui a écrit ce chapitre toute seule et qui à côté, écrit sa fic sur TRC, qui est tout simplement géniale !

Moi je commence mon travail à partir du prochain chap…

Cette fic est le plus grand cross-over jamais réalisé après celui des Clamp (Tsubasa Reservoir chronicle)!

Je rigole, en fait j'en sais rien.

Lâchez vos commentaires !!!

Bibi-chan :

Ce chapitre 1 comporte un cross over avec les chapitres 13 et 16 de ma fiction « THE CHILD », inspirée de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle.

Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur cette fameuse scène relatant la rencontre entre Shaolan et le Gardien des Plumes, lisez mes chapitres. -

Et si vous voulez comprendre l'origine de Néis et du Gardien, lisez le chapitre 9 « The Tomb » de cette même histoire.

En espérant que cela vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !!


	2. Convoitise, Opposites Feelings

_**CONVOITISE,**_

_**OPPOSITES FEELINGS**_

Sakura appréciait de plus en plus cette liberté retrouvée. Elle avait passé ces dernières années en Chine, sans jamais avoir pu revenir dans son pays d'origine. Depuis le jour qui l'avait vu désignée Hunter, elle était restée cloîtrée dans la grande demeure des Clow avec comme seule visite extérieure celle de son professeur particulier. Le Conseil avait choisi de libérer les Clow Cards dans ce pays qui n'était pas le sien et la capture de ces cartes était les seules sorties autorisées qui rythmaient son morne quotidien.

Malgré tout, quelqu'un du Conseil avait exhorté les autres à la laisser retourner au Japon pour sa dernière année de Lycée. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, mais Sakura lui rendait grâce d'avoir eu l'idée de lui permettre de revivre dans la réalité. Cette permission inespérée comportait tout de même une condition : elle ne devait en aucun cas utiliser sa magie, ni révéler sa véritable identité aux gens rencontrés. Ce à quoi elle s'était engagée. Elle avait même appris à dissimuler son aura de futur Master afin qu'aucun magicien ou sorcier ne devine ce qu'elle était réellement.

Certains membres de la famille s'étaient insurgés à l'époque en apprenant son nouveau statut, convaincus de son futur échec, car elle n'était pas la favorite et n'arrivait que seconde sur la liste. En effet, l'aura du "Premier" avait été dénaturée et il lui avait fallu mener à bien cette mission qui l'avait incombée. Mais c'est avec difficulté qu'elle avait fini par avoir raison des cartes.

L'infortuné n'était autre que son proche cousin dont elle s'était éprise d'un amour enfantin, à force de l'observer secrètement durant les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passées à Hong Kong avec son père lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Ils n'avaient jamais pu être officiellement présentés et il ne l'avait jamais remarquée.

Une partie de la famille s'était rassemblée pour la saison estivale et une centaine de personnes avaient été conviées pour l'occasion, diminuant les chances de faire plus ample connaissance avec chacun des invités. Elle avait été intriguée par cet enfant solitaire qui ne faisait que s'entraîner sous les yeux vigilants de sa mère. Sakura avait été attristée en apprenant comme tout le monde ce qui lui était arrivé et quelle avait été sa nouvelle destinée, car sa détermination dans l'effort était exemplaire et n'aurait jamais dû avoir pour finalité un aussi triste sort. C'est d'ailleurs cette résolution ardente qui l'avait séduite étant petite. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son visage mais espérait pourtant le revoir, étant désormais au Japon elle aussi. Et cela, à l'encontre de sa famille qui l'en avait formellement interdit.

Un jeune homme l'a sortie de ses rêveries en l'abordant soudainement à l'angle de la rue :

_« Bonjour ! »_

Elle rougit de timidité ne s'étant jamais faite accoster de sa vie et apprécia furtivement le charme de l'inconnu. Il n'était pas très souriant mais n'en restait pas moins très séduisant.

_« Bonjour. »_ répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle sentait son regard insistant et ne sut comment rompre le silence qui s'ensuivit.

_« Tu ne sembles pas me reconnaître. Ai-je donc changé à ce point après tant d'années ? »_ dit-il brusquement d'un ton glacial.

Sakura releva la tête, étonnée de cette question. Elle avait visiblement offusqué le bel étranger en ne l'identifiant pas au premier coup d'œil, aussi s'attarda-t-elle un peu plus longtemps sur son visage. Après réflexion, il lui semblait que ses traits lui étaient familiers et elle chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire la provenance de cette impression.

_Serait-ce…_

_« Ta beauté fait fi des lois temporelles et est toujours égale à elle-même. » _ajouta-t-il en la fixant froidement.

Déconcertée par cette phrase inattendue, elle resta sans voix devant celui qu'elle avait enfin reconnu. L'aura de ce dernier avait confirmé ses soupçons, c'était son cousin qui se tenait devant elle bien qu'elle n'ait jamais su son prénom. Elle qui était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait jamais distinguée parmi cette foule de convives cet été là !

_« Viens !_ lui dit-il subitement en lui prenant la main. _Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… »_

Elle se laissa entraîner par le jeune homme, accordant une confiance naïve à ce lien de parenté qui les unissait. Il ne devait pas vouloir lui nuire car elle n'était pas responsable de son bannissement et il ne pouvait savoir qu'elle avait été nommée en secret "Chasseuse de Cartes" à sa place.

L'ingénuité de ses dix-sept ans ne lui avait pas encore appris à détecter la cruauté dissimulée au plus profond des êtres humains et elle ne se doutait pas que ce penchant malveillant emplissait maintenant le cœur de celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Shaolan avait réussi à contenir la rage qu'il avait ressentie en la voyant, pour ne pas l'effrayer et la faire fuir. Mais son cœur battait à lui rompre la poitrine et ses membres commençaient à trembler sous la nervosité. Elle ne semblait pas se méfier de lui et il s'était étonné avec quelle facilité il l'avait amenée à le suivre. Il s'était attendu à plus de réticences de sa part. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait pensé recroiser son chemin un jour ! Etait-ce une illusion ? Non, car il sentait bien le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, paume contre paume.

Alors qu'il la conduisait dans un endroit plus tranquille, il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer sa réaction. Elle lui souriait ! C'était la goutte d'eau qui acheva d'attiser sa rancœur. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme et affichée devant lui une expression si épanouie, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer ?!

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle avec elle, vide de badauds trop curieux susceptibles de les interrompre et la jeta brusquement contre le mur. Elle manifesta sa surprise et sa douleur lorsque son dos rencontra les briques encrassées de la construction contre laquelle il l'avait poussée, puis elle leva la tête et le fixa incompréhensive, ne s'exprimant qu'à travers un regard empreint d'innocence dérivant de l'enfance.

L'être de Shaolan était en ébullition, tyrannisé par des sentiments contraires qui s'opposaient en lui. Il était exaspéré par sa sérénité, obsédé par l'idée de se venger d'elle en lui faisant subir d'innombrables supplices et avait décidé de lui administrer une mort lente et violente. Mais il était également surexcité de l'avoir retrouvée, impatient de la toucher pour satisfaire ses désirs et bouleversé par l'image fragile qu'elle donnait d'elle en cet instant.

Il la dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes, examinant les moindres détails qu'il avait pu oublier d'elle.

Ses cheveux coupés au-dessus de la nuque étaient nuancés par plusieurs blonds du plus clair au plus foncé avec de légers reflets cuivrés. Deux mèches laissées volontairement plus longues sur le devant entouraient son visage angélique, agrémenté par deux iris où s'unissaient un vert emprunté au jade et un bleu cristallin. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur la peau légèrement hâlée de ses épaules dénudées, dont l'apparence était aussi fine et soyeuse que celle des nouveaux-nés. Et son regard ! Mon Dieu, il ne se souvenait pas que ses yeux reflétaient une telle candeur, complétant ce tableau délicieux qui la dessinait sous les traits d'un petit ange vertueux.

Il redoutait de décliner sa pureté en la touchant de ses mains expérimentées aux plaisirs de la chair, mais l'envie était plus forte. Il voulait être le premier à ravir la vertu de cette jeune fille ingénue.

Le jeune empressé s'approcha d'elle et saisit doucement son menton, puis il effleura ses lèvres et glissa délicatement entre elles sa langue désireuse de caresses. Elle poussa un léger gémissement d'étonnement, étouffé par ce baiser qui redoublait d'intensité. Shaolan se mêlait passionnément avec elle, appréciant la saveur de miel restée dans sa bouche d'un bonbon tout juste sucé par la demoiselle. Il lui faisait l'amour à travers ce long baiser enflammé et sensuel, cherchant continuellement à s'immiscer au plus profond d'elle-même.

Puis il délivra ses lèvres pour s'en aller embrasser sa poitrine, dont il pouvait aisément deviner les courbes sous le tissu confectionné dans la soie la plus fine. Il entendit la jeune fille reprendre sa respiration avec peine sans pour autant tenter de s'esquiver. Ce brûlant échange l'avait infiniment troublée et avait paralysé ses pensées.

Shaolan sentit les battements de son cœur se précipiter davantage lorsqu'il posa une main gourmande d'attouchements sur son sein gauche et il assouvit sa soif de contacts charnels en capturant de ses lèvres le sein droit tout aussi généreux et gracieux dans sa forme. Pour finir, il entreprit de déposer quelques baisers lascifs dans le creux de son cou, en caressant délicatement sa poitrine mise à nue.

Les émotions ressenties durant cet instant marqué par la passion du jeune exalté avaient fait perdre tout sens de la réalité à la jeune fille en émoi. De ses mains expertes, il avait su éveiller son corps au désir, lui qui était le seul à avoir osé la toucher. La situation la dépassait totalement mais elle ne cherchait pourtant pas à en reprendre le contrôle. Sakura ne voulait pas rompre ce moment magique où pour la première fois de sa vie elle éprouvait du plaisir. La prison dorée dans laquelle elle avait été mise à l'écart durant toutes ces années devait l'avoir quelque peu traumatisée, car elle se laissait à présent abandonner dans les bras d'un garçon qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. La demoiselle était d'un naturel plutôt réservé et ce comportement libéré était loin de lui ressembler.

Mais le jeune homme brisa l'ambiance sensuelle qui s'était installée en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

_« Es-tu revenue partager mon infortune afin de tempérer ma rancune ? »_

Elle ne comprit pas cette phrase insensée car elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Shaolan arrêta de prodiguer ses douceurs et fixa la jeune femme d'un sombre regard.

« Pourquoi caches-tu ainsi ton aura ? J'ai désormais l'âge de t'affronter alors cesse ce petit jeu narquois ! »

Sur ce, il s'écarta d'elle la laissant pantoise et ajouta d'un ton menaçant :

_« Dévoile ta puissance et défie-moi ! »_

Sakura était atterrée de ce revirement et ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu animer l'emportement du garçon. Mais il avait dû essuyer d'affreuses épreuves pour que ses yeux brillent ainsi d'une haine flagrante, dont la noirceur n'avait d'égale que leur couleur.

Le mutisme de la jeune femme exaspéra plus encore ce dernier qui décida de la forcer à se révéler. Il ferma les paupières un instant pour concentrer sa magie et fit apparaître son sceau diabolique sous les yeux médusés de la belle angélique.

Une force étrange comprima brusquement son corps et elle fut brutalement plaquée contre le mur par une puissance invisible. L'impact lui arracha un cri de douleur et du sang commença à suinter de ses petites plaies apparues dans son dos. Elle tenta de se dégager mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger, comme fixée sur ces briques souillées. Puis elle sentit avec horreur son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines, faisant légèrement onduler sa peau satinée.

Comparée à lui, elle n'était encore qu'une novice en matière d'utilisation de pouvoirs psychiques. Le jeune sorcier savait déjà talentueusement user de son esprit pour agir à distance sur les éléments et la matière organique. Pire, il était un maître dans ce domaine pourtant réservé à quelques rares initiés et elle doutait qu'il eût appris seul cette compétence.

Il s'amusait de son flux sanguin comme un enfant joue avec une flaque d'eau en y sautant à pieds joints, s'extasiant devant les ondoiements ainsi créés et réitérant son geste sitôt la surface du liquide redevenue paisible.

Tantôt il augmentait la chaleur de son sang se satisfaisant de l'ébullition apparaissant sous sa fine peau et précipitant violemment les battements de son cœur.

Tantôt il le glaçait provoquant d'atroces sensations de gelures sur le corps de la jeune fille et ralentissant dangereusement les pulsations de son organe vital.

Ses tortures alternées allaient bientôt avoir raison de Sakura qui décida de dévoiler et d'employer sa puissance, acculée par les maléfices de ce redoutable adversaire. Et c'est d'un sourire machiavélique que Shaolan accueillit la confidence de cette aura magique.

Mais ce qu'il vit apparaître sous les pieds de la jeune fille, associé à l'aura qu'il perçut d'elle en cet instant, le figea de stupeur. La femme qu'il martyrisait n'était absolument pas la Princesse qui avait tenté de le tuer dans son enfance.

C'était une Clow, il le voyait à son sceau.

Ce dernier était cependant beaucoup plus majestueux que ceux possédés par les membres de cette famille maudite qu'il l'avait rejeté. Quel rang pouvait bien avoir cette jeune fille pour avoir un sceau d'une telle splendeur ?

Il arrêta brutalement le contrôle sanglant qu'il exerçait sur elle et se prépara instantanément à répondre d'une attaque magique de sa part. Mais à son grand étonnement, la demoiselle ne répliqua pas et resta immobile pendant quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Puis elle releva la tête et posa doucement ses yeux d'enfant sur lui.

Elle pleurait, le regard empreint d'une infinie tristesse.

Des larmes entremêlées de sang s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues, procurant à son visage la poignante image d'une Sainte déchue. Il eut l'impression d'avoir devant lui la représentation d'une Vierge meurtrie et souillée par le vice et qui pourtant accordait son pardon et sa compréhension au Démon qui l'avait avilie.

La jeune femme s'effondra à terre, épuisée de son calvaire enfin terminé.

Le Petit Ange était descendu de son nuage protecteur pour s'en aller découvrir la réalité terrestre, mais c'est en Enfer et face à Lucifer que ses ailes l'avaient mené.


	3. Méphistophélès et Shaolan, Devil

**_MEPHISTOPHELES ET SHAOLAN,_**

_**DEVIL'S HEART**_

**CHINE, 988 après J-C.**

Les membres du Conseil de la dynastie Clow, très superstitieux à l'époque, avaient fait appel à plusieurs vaticinateurs de la famille pour les aider à trouver le futur Master.

L'actuel Chef du clan était mourant et avait survécu à ses enfants, tous décédés en guerroyant ou ayant succombés à diverses maladies incurables en ces temps. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient accordés à dire qu'un certain nouveau-né dont les parents dénués de fortune habitaient une campagne isolée, deviendrait un puissant magicien le rendant digne de succéder au futur défunt.

L'innocent prénommé Méphistophélès avait été arraché à sa famille sans avoir jamais le droit de la revoir et avait été conduit dans la Cité des Clow, interdite à qui ne faisait pas partie de l'élite. Il avait été élevé selon les codes d'honneur de la dynastie dont il faisait désormais parti et la nouvelle de la mort de ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus, l'avait fait rester digne dans la douleur.

En 1006 après J-C, le jeune homme alors âgé de dix-huit ans avait été nommé Master pour son plus grand bonheur. Les hommes de la Cité lui avaient organisé une soirée privée pour célébrer son nouveau statut, le genre de divertissement qui était exclusivement réservé à la gent masculine et dans lequel les yeux vertueux des femmes de haut rang n'avaient guère leur place. La musique et l'alcool avaient enivré les participants dont le comportement était devenu outrancier et trivial alors que des jeunes vierges ornées de fleurs étaient amenées individuellement sur des plateaux telles de précieux butins, pour être offertes au nouveau Chef. Ces pauvres filles étaient des esclaves ou des paysannes achetées à leurs parents pour leur beauté en vue de ces festivités.

Méphistophélès n'avait pourtant pas été excité en voyant ces corps fermes et chastes car celle qu'il désirait réellement et depuis longtemps, la plus belle d'entre toutes estimait-il, ne se trouvait pas en ce lieu. C'était une jeune servante d'à peine quinze ans arrivée quatre années auparavant dans la Cité et qui avait été engagée pour le nettoyage des chambres. Ses sujets étaient donc partis quérir cette enfant pour combler ses désirs car ce genre de souhait était considéré comme une simple formalité à l'époque. Le garçon n'avait pas été brutal avec la jeune pucelle car il était d'un naturel profondément sensuel et ne trouvait la jouissance qu'une fois ses compagnes de lit satisfaites et ravies.

Il s'était par la suite marié avec une femme choisie par le Conseil qui lui avait donné un héritier, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à son bien-être car il s'était éperdument amouraché de cette soubrette. Il avait donc entretenu une relation intime et secrète avec sa nouvelle conquête, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un jour une horrible découverte. La demoiselle avait une tâche de naissance affreusement similaire à la sienne sur sa nuque, dissimulée sous ses longs cheveux tombants en volutes. Il l'avait alors harcelée de questions sur ses origines et les réponses qu'elle lui avait fournies lui avaient fait pâlir la mine.

Celle qui le comblait de bonheur n'était autre que sa sœur.

Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais avoué qu'elle avait un frère aîné haut placé, ne s'étant jamais remis de son enlèvement et ne voulant pas faire espérer à cette enfant la possibilité de le revoir un jour.

Amoureux éperdu, Méphistophélès n'avait pas révélé sa véritable identité à l'ingénue car il n'arrivait pas à concevoir leur relation parentale et il adorait sa joie pétillante quand elle était à ses côtés, elle qui se languissait à chaque fois de le retrouver. Malheureusement, quelques mois plus tard la jeune fille mit au monde son enfant dont l'apparence terriblement difforme lui avait valu d'être accusée d'avoir couché avec Satan.

En rentrant de voyage, il avait vu l'objet de son cœur et son descendant exposés misérablement sur une place publique et sur le point d'être exécutés. Il s'était élancé vers eux pour empêcher le bourreau d'achever leur vie d'une main criminelle, mais avait été retenu par les gardes de la Cité qui l'avait cru devenu fou à lié de vouloir défendre ces deux piètres créatures. Il avait hurlé de ne pas les supprimer révélant leur consanguinité, ce qui avait renforcé la décision du Conseil d'éliminer cette fille de l'enfer qui avait séduit son propre frère.

En ces temps reculés, on ne tuait pas l'homme qui commettait un péché, fût-il un simple fermier, mais on exterminait la femme qui l'avait poussé à fauter car le fourvoiement de l'âme et les moeurs immorales prenaient toujours naissance dans ces êtres qu'ils considéraient inférieurs aux mâles.

Méphistophélès avait alors assisté à la mort de sa bien-aimée et de son enfant, égorgés d'un geste net et précis sous ses yeux impuissants. Elle lui avait adressé un dernier regard gracieux et miséricordieux alors que le sang s'écoulait de sa jeune gorge, le visage souriant pour lui témoigner son pardon de n'avoir pas divulgué plus tôt cette parenté secrète qui l'avait menée à sa perte. Dans cette expression d'absolution qui renvoyait d'elle l'image d'une martyre sacrifiée au nom des plaisirs charnels interdits, elle avait voulu soulager sa douleur et le remercier de cet amour qui l'avait couverte de bonheur. Il s'était effondré à genoux devant ces deux corps inertes et avait pris dans ses bras celle dont il n'apprécierait jamais plus le sourire et la joie de vivre, hurlant désespérément son chagrin et sa culpabilité, en maudissant ce clan qui l'avait arrachée de lui en lui ôtant la vie.

Fou de rage, il avait alors éveillé ses pouvoirs pour détruire tous ceux qui étaient venus se distraire de cette exécution publique. Le sang qui se vidait peu à peu de ces deux êtres assassinés avait alors progressivement recouvert son sceau familial qu'il avait fait apparaître sous ses pieds, le teintant de cette couleur rouge qui symbolisait la mort. Et avant de disparaître en lançant une impétueuse et fatale attaque magique, il avait juré sur son âme devenue diabolique qu'il se consacrerait désormais entièrement à la déchéance de cette famille en avilissant ses membres un à un.

La force de sa magie avait provoqué ce jour là une véritable hécatombe, décimant par ses flammes méphistophéliques plus d'une centaine de personnes en quelques secondes. Son cadavre et ceux de ses deux protégés ne furent jamais retrouvés par la suite, malgré de minutieuses recherches.

Depuis ce tragique évènement, tous ceux qui souhaitaient acquérir de plus amples pouvoirs et une puissance supérieure, invoquaient l'âme de ce jeune homme devenu un incontournable Démon des Enfers. Ce dernier favorise la luxure et les relations consanguines et octroie à celui qui l'appelle le pouvoir de Beauté Suggérée, permettant au nouveau possesseur d'ensorceler la vision d'autrui et faire céder au libertinage les esprits les plus chastes et les plus vertueux.

o O o

**JAPON, Septembre 2006, chambre de Shaolan.**

Shaolan contempla la jeune fille endormie allongée sur le lit et effleura doucement sa joue en appréciant le doux velouté de sa peau. Il l'avait ramenée jusque chez lui ne pouvant se faire à l'idée de se séparer d'elle. Trop de questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait découvert son sceau et il espérait bien obtenir quelques réponses. Il serait seul avec elle pendant encore une heure sans personne pour les gêner et était bien décidé à tirer avantage de la situation.

Le jeune homme vivait depuis plusieurs années avec Yûko, plus connue sous le nom de Sorcière des Dimensions, qui n'était autre que la sœur aînée de son défunt père. Elle avait proposé de s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il avait été banni et l'avait pris sous son aile en l'hébergeant chez elle, bien que le terme "s'occuper" ne soit pas réellement approprié. En effet, cette noble femme avait une inclination pour l'alcool et le saké était son pêché mignon. Elle avait donc souvent attaché plus d'importance aux nombres de bouteilles restantes dans son bar, plutôt qu'à l'éducation du petit garçon qui avait profité de cette liberté pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans au tempérament libidineux et rebelle, relevé d'un comportement irrévérencieux envers les jeunes demoiselles.

La seule de ses conquêtes qu'il n'ait jamais respectée était celle qui lui avait tout enseigné de la sexualité. Sa tante avait économisé sur quelques bouteilles de saké l'an passé pour lui payer les services d'un professeur particulier qui était supposé l'aider dans la réussite de ses examens. L'élève avait été séduit par cette jeune enseignante mariée de 25 ans et l'avait rapidement convaincue de lui transmettre son savoir en pratiquant dans le noir quelques jeux libertins.

Très vite, la jeune femme n'avait cessé de complimenter l'étudiant vif et studieux qu'était devenu Shaolan, ne tarissant pas d'éloges auprès de sa tante sur ses progrès pétulants et constants. Yûko s'en était même étonnée de cette nouvelle assiduité en voyant tous les jours son neveu impatient de se rendre à ses cours. Ils avaient lieu chez la jeune femme dans la soirée et croyez bien que notre petit diable se faisait un point d'honneur d'y arriver à l'heure.

Le mari de cette dernière travaillait à l'étranger et n'avait pas souvent la possibilité de revenir dans son foyer, il avait donc été facile pour notre jeune novice d'approcher de façon plus intime son institutrice, qui avait trouvé un remède à son ennui en se laissant réconforter par son jeune apprenti.

La tante abusée avait découvert la vérité en réalisant par la suite que son neveu était en fuite, préférant continuer avec sa maîtresse son initiation sexuelle plutôt que de se présenter aux examens et assurer son avenir professionnel. Il était parti se balader à travers le Japon en sa compagnie et n'avait daigné revenir chez lui qu'au bout d'un mois, fort de cette expérience et disposé à pratiquer ses nouvelles compétences. Les secrets de l'érotisme et des plaisirs charnels qu'il en avait appris, faisaient désormais de lui un amant accompli.

Yûko avait fini par abandonner tout espoir de voir un jour le rejeton de feu son frère recouvrer la raison et s'en était retournée à son occupation préférée, la dégustation de toutes les nouvelles sortes de saké apparaissant sur le marché.

o O o

Shaolan sourit en repensant aux distractions plaisantes que lui avait procurées son ancienne amante et il se surprit à dévorer des yeux la jeune endormie qui avait violemment aiguisé son appétit.

Il s'était soigneusement attaché à panser les plaies qui s'étaient formées dans son dos, comme s'il avait voulu prouver qu'un Démon était capable de pitié en soignant les petites ailes ensanglantées de cet Ange blessé. Mais n'y voyez pas là une conduite rachetée, car le dévoyé avait déjà de la suite dans les idées.

Il avait ramassé ses petites affaires après qu'elle se soit écroulée à terre et entreprit de fouiller son sac à main pour connaître son identité. Le jeune homme en sortit un portefeuille rose avec des motifs en forme de cœur et grimaça à la vue de son apparence puérile et typiquement féminine. Puis son visage s'éclaira subitement, le regard animé d'une soudaine malice et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, lorsqu'il découvrit une carte scolaire appartenant à la jolie demoiselle et similaire à celle de son établissement.

_« Sakura Kinomoto…, _dit-il tout haut. _Terminal A. »_

Elle portait le même prénom que la Princesse de son enfance.

Coïncidence ?

Il se mit à rire aux éclats, enchanté de cette trouvaille et non des moindres car il aurait la joie de partager cette nouvelle année de lycée avec cette petite fleur, pour son plus grand malheur. Mais le nom de famille de cette jeune fille lui restait inconnu. Certainement une lointaine cousine car il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Kinomoto auparavant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était bien décidé à en faire sa nouvelle proie et se vengerait de cette famille qui lui avait tourné le dos et l'avait oublié, en souillant une de leurs filles pour faire ainsi parler de lui. Il torturerait son cœur et tourmenterait son corps jusqu'à la détruire à petit feu et lui donner ainsi la mort. De cette façon, il pourrait rappeler au Conseil son amer souvenir, en les mettant en garde de ne plus laisser une de leurs oiselles sans surveillance sous risque d'en voir de nouvelles anéanties par sa rancœur éternelle.

Il enjamba la demoiselle et se plaça au-dessus d'elle pour exécuter dès à présent son plan et il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand la jeune fille prononça dans son sommeil un nom qui lui était familier.

_« Méphisto… »_

Méphistophélès.

Cet ancêtre devenu Démon avec lequel on l'avait injustement accusé d'avoir pactisé. Elle devait rêver de lui en cet instant et pensait certainement qu'il avait fait appel à lui étant petit, tout comme une majorité de la famille.

Sakura ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le regard effrayé par les visions qu'elle avait eues durant son endormissement et envoya instinctivement une onde magique en direction de l'individu qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Shaolan ressentit une force contre son corps qui le fit basculer en arrière, sans toutefois le faire tomber du lit. Il se redressa sans encombre et lança à la jeune attaquante qui l'avait enfin reconnu :

_« C'est tout ? Dieu que tu es faible ! »_

Cette dernière ne répondit pas à cette évidente constatation, préoccupée par l'endroit où elle se trouvait maintenant qu'elle était complètement réveillée.

_« Où…_

– _Tu es dans ma chambre, _la coupa-t-il._ Je n'allais pas te laisser choir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais en pleine rue ! »_

Elle observa son cousin avec défiance, lui qui avait osé lui infliger de pareilles souffrances.

_« Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ton pouvoir contre moi ? Que t'ai-je fait ?!_

– _Oui, euh…Je tiens à m'excuser pour cela, je t'ai confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'ai pris soin de soigner les blessures que je t'ai causées, en espérant que tu pourras un jour me pardonner. » _dit-il en feignant la sincérité et la culpabilité.

Sakura se demanda avec quelle personne il avait bien pu l'avoir confondue et commença à douter qu'il soit au courant de leur lien de proche parenté. Peut-être l'avait-il soupçonnée d'être la "Chasseuse" et avait voulu en avoir la certitude en s'attaquant à elle ? Et ce n'était pas avec sa misérable démonstration de magie qu'elle avait pu conforter sa suspicion. De toute manière, elle avait l'obligation de taire son identité, ayant déjà transgressé les règles en employant ses pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas la peine d'accabler son cas en lui révélant qui elle était réellement, d'autant qu'elle redoutait maintenant sa réaction s'il l'apprenait.

Elle arrêta de se torturer les méninges lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau troublée par le charme du jeune homme, comme hypnotisée par son indiscutable beauté.

Shaolan avait décidé de se comporter en véritable enjôleur, pour resserrer les filets de ce piège dans laquelle il comptait bien la faire tomber. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra tendrement dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas raviver la douleur des petites plaies dans son dos et lui murmura doucement :

_« Je suis profondément navré…Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal. »_

Cet enlacement balaya la méfiance de Sakura, définitivement séduite par ce cousin tentateur de relations interdites. En effet, depuis l'horrible tragédie de Méphistophélès, nul n'avait le droit d'entretenir des rapports intimes avec les cousins dits de germains, ce qui était pourtant courant auparavant en Chine, sous risque de se voir suspecter d'alliance avec le Démon. Car ce dernier prônait toutes sortes de liaisons consanguines en invoquant le fait que l'amour ne connaissait pas de limite, étant lui-même tombé fou amoureux de sa propre sœur.

La jeune fille était également persuadée que cette irrésistible attirance qu'elle ressentait envers le jeune homme était le résultat du pouvoir de Beauté Suggérée, qu'il devait certainement employer sur elle. Mais quelle délicieuse sensation que de se voir ainsi entourer par l'affection et la douce chaleur d'un aussi séduisant garçon ! Elle n'avait pas envie de résister à la tendresse qu'il semblait vouloir lui donner, lui qui avait su éveiller son corps à la sensualité après toutes ces années enfermée dans sa petite cage dorée où elle avait été étroitement surveillée.

Une fois.

Juste une fois.

Goûter au plaisir de ces caresses qu'elle n'apprécierait sans doute plus de sitôt, puisque la famille Clow lui avait également ordonné de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par un éventuel petit ami, tant qu'elle ne serait pas devenue Master. Personne ne le saurait et ensuite elle s'en irait, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il aura au moins su mettre un peu plus de pétillant dans sa vie l'espace d'un instant.

Elle se laissa allonger et embrasser par ce garçon dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, lui abandonnant son corps et son âme pour quelques délicieux moments.

Shaolan s'étonna de ne pas avoir eu à être plus convaincant pour qu'elle accepte de se laisser toucher. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide et efficace pour se retrouver en position horizontale avec une fille. Elle était décidément bien trop facile pour consentir à ce qu'un inconnu explore ainsi ses formes et il commençait à penser que derrière ce masque de vertu se cachait une femme extrêmement lascive, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire et lui simplifierait la tâche.

Il abaissa sans difficulté le haut de sa robe qui le séparait de sa poitrine et caressa doucement de sa langue ses seins délicats, s'attardant sur leur extrémité tel un nouveau-né tétant le sein maternel. Puis il releva lentement la jupe jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille, appréciant le bruit discret que faisait la soie en glissant sur sa peau satinée. Il embrassa ensuite tendrement son ventre et savoura la douceur de ses cuisses d'une main baladeuse, qui remontait petit à petit vers ce lieu qui lui serait un jour, à n'en pas douter, source d'un immense plaisir.

Le garçon posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de sa nouvelle conquête et retira précautionneusement la lingerie qui dissimulait l'endroit qu'il avait tant convoité. Il entreprit d'effleurer avec sensibilité les portes de ce paradis avant de laisser deux doigts impatients en franchir le seuil et s'immiscer délicatement au plus profond de cette impénétrable contrée. Sakura se cambra légèrement et émit un timide gémissement de plaisir mêlé à la douleur, étouffé par les lèvres du jeune premier qui avait osé explorer cette partie si secrète et intime d'elle-même. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était avancé trop vite en retenant son bras qui commençait à mouvoir ces deux corps étrangers en elle, simulant la cadence de l'acte sexuel. Shaolan abandonna à regret l'étroite place qui était son terrain de jeu favori pour ne pas brusquer la demoiselle et risquer de rompre l'ambiance érotique qui s'était installée entre eux.

Son regard fut alors attiré par les quelques perles de sang déposées sur ses doigts, attestant par cet hymen dérobé de la pureté de la jeune fille dont il venait de s'emparer. Rougissante et affreusement gênée, la jeune déflorée se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans les draps pour masquer son embarras. Il n'avait jamais été le premier pour qui que ce soit -ni dans quoi que ce soit non plus d'ailleurs, excepté sûrement dans cette catégorie- et fut touché par cette virginité offerte qu'il interpréta comme une faveur qu'elle lui avait faite.

Loin d'être ingrat et pour la remercier de ce présent, il décida d'approfondir l'éveil de ses sens en glissant une main coquine sous son ventre pour atteindre son petit point d'amour, qui restait l'incontournable partie à caresser chez une femme s'il l'on voulait être certain de la mener à l'orgasme.

Il commença donc son œuvre d'un geste régulier et délicat, maîtrisant parfaitement cette technique pour l'avoir déjà mainte fois employée, puis il l'enlaça tendrement de son bras vacant en embrassant doucement ses épaules dénudées. Ce dernier devina l'approche de son plaisir en la voyant serrer les draps dans ses petits poings et en sentant les soudaines ondulations de son bassin. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, collant doucement sa joue contre la sienne alors que la respiration de la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Enfin, elle tenta de réprimer la violente et brusque jouissance qui s'emparait de son être en mordant le drap sur lequel elle était couchée, pour finalement ne plus pouvoir contenir son extase et l'exprimer dans un gémissement intense et exquis.

Le Démon malicieux avait donné un avant-goût de la luxure au Petit Ange vertueux, qui s'était volontiers laissé entraîner dans ce territoire inconnu et délicieux.

Sakura finit par s'endormir recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme une enfant dont l'innocence ne pouvait pas être remise en cause.

o O o

Yûko rentra chez elle, déjà bien entamée par cette après-midi fortement arrosée en compagnie de plusieurs amis, pour une dégustation des toutes dernières marques de saké. Malgré tout, elle avait envie de retrouver le goût de son indétrônable spiritueux préféré, aussi en appela-t-elle immédiatement à son homme de maison :

_« WATANUKI ! _beugla-t-elle.

– _Oui ?_

– _Mon saké s'il te plaît !_

– _Désolé, mais je crois bien que Shaolan a pris la dernière bouteille._

– _QUOI ?! »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de manifester plus avant sa colère qu'elle entendit quelqu'un dévaler précipitamment les escaliers. n se retournant pour voir qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de tout ce tapage, la Sorcière aperçut une jeune fille à la tenue débraillée filer en courant et s'enfuir de la maison.

_Une fille ?_

_Ici ?_

Shaolan avait ramené une fille dans cette maison? Dans son lit ? Etait-il amoureux ou trop malade pour se déplacer et faire cela ailleurs ? Décidément, les jeunes de cet âge ne pensaient qu'à copuler et son neveu plus que tous les autres !

Elle monta les escaliers, furieuse qu'il ait osé prendre sa dernière bouteille et le vit sortir de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille et la mine radieuse.

_« Tu soûles les filles maintenant pour arriver à tes fins ?_

– _Non, j'avais prévu de trinquer avec elle, mais nous avons été pris de court par une tout autre occupation. »_

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que la Sorcière était déjà allée récupérer son alcool dans la chambre. Puis elle demanda, n'ayant pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire :

_« Je voulais savoir, tu comptes passer ton Bac cette année ou c'est encore en option ?_

– _Tu n'as toujours pas digéré mon escapade de l'année dernière ?_

– _Ecoute, je me moque de ce que tu fais et avec qui. Mais pense un minimum à tes études !_

– _Ne te fais plus de soucis ! Je serais très assidu cette fois-ci !_

– _Et quelle est la raison de ce soudain revirement ? Est-ce à cause de la jeune fille qui vient de partir ?_

– _Peut-être bien…_

– _Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes l'air songeur et finit par répondre :

_« Un chat joue toujours avec sa proie avant de la mener au trépas. » _


	4. Le Fruit Défendu

_**APPEALING DEVIL,**_

_**LE FRUIT DEFENDU**_

Un jeune homme leva les yeux et observa le bâtiment qui se tenait devant lui en soupirant.

_Plus qu'un an._

_Un an._

_Et adieu ce lycée pourri, _pensa-t-il.

D'un geste machinal, il voulut remonter des lunettes invisibles sur son nez mais il s'arrêta pour se rappeler que ces verres affreux avaient cédé leurs places à de discrètes lentilles de contact. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait opté pour ces dernières mais conservait ce tic qui revenait parfois quand il était nerveux. Grâce à ce changement d'apparence il avait découvert une soudaine popularité auprès de la gent féminine dont il ne s'était pas privé de profiter.

Toutes ces frasques qu'il avait faites en exploitant son nouveau succès…

_Toutes ces idioties…_

C'était avant de la rencontrer _elle._

_Laura…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre et commença à pester intérieurement contre son cousin.

_Arrivé en retard le jour de la rentrée, bien joué ! _se dit-il.

Si Mademoiselle Kitty était leur professeur principal comme il le redoutait, il pouvait déjà creuser sa tombe ! Elle s'était également occupée de la classe dans laquelle était Shaolan l'an passé et n'avait pas toléré que ce dernier ne se soustraie aussi facilement à ses cours et aux examens de fin d'année, en s'enfuyant avec une femme pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. L'institutrice avait trouvé cela d'autant plus scandaleux que la fameuse maîtresse du jeune homme avec laquelle il était parti en cavale n'était autre que la propre sœur de cette dernière, qui lui avait donné des cours particuliers d'anglais -_entre autres_- à l'époque. Mademoiselle Kitty s'était sentie humiliée par le fait qu'un de ses élèves ait pu batifoler ainsi avec un membre de sa famille et avait invectivé sa sœur sur son manque de responsabilité quand celle-ci était revenue de son aventure extraconjugale. Elle devait certainement espérer assouvir sa vengeance durant cette nouvelle année et avoir d'ores et déjà prévu d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au garçon. Shaolan ne savait vraiment pas faire dans la demi-mesure et il allait un jour ou l'autre en payer les pots cassés.

Il se passa naturellement une main dans les cheveux, dévoilant à deux étudiantes qui passaient devant lui la singulière couleur de ses iris, dont la beauté était comparable au saphir en en possédant toutes les particularités. Ses yeux étaient son atout majeur, tantôt d'un turquoise presque transparent permettant de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, tantôt d'un bleu impénétrable identique à la profondeur des mers rendant à la fois son regard énigmatique et réellement envoûtant. Cette alternance de couleur procurait à qui s'attardait à contempler ses iris, l'incoercible envie de se noyer dans cet océan de mystère et les reflets légèrement bleutés qui pigmentaient sa chevelure brune accentuaient d'autant plus son apparence ténébreuse qui semblait être le reflet de sa personnalité.

Un voile de tristesse assombrit soudainement son regard sibyllin, qui ne déprécia en rien la magnificence de ses yeux que les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer. Trop absorbé par de sombres souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, il ne leur prêta aucune attention car une seule personne occupait désormais ses pensées nuit et jour.

_Laura…_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se termine ainsi entre eux ?

Il avait eu une relation de trois semaines avec elle cet été lorsqu'il était en vacances en France et cette dernière pouvait s'enorgueillir de lui avoir fait découvrir le sens du mot amour. Mais après ces agréables semaines passées en sa compagnie, il avait dû partir du jour au lendemain sans avoir pu lui fournir d'explication valable, obligé de retourner au Japon dans la précipitation sur ordre de sa mère.

Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa mère avait le don de prémonition et qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves le Diable réincarné revenir sur Terre, entraînant avec lui la mort de nombreux innocents ! Elle ne se trompait jamais dans ses prédictions et ces images de sang coulant à flot envahissaient son esprit chaque nuit, la faisant se réveiller en sueur en hurlant de frayeur. Il ne s'était pourtant encore rien passé, mais lui-même devait admettre le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.

Cela lui avait fait un choc de revoir son ancienne petite amie en discothèque samedi dernier, surtout lorsqu'il avait su de quelle manière la soirée s'était terminée, lui qui était rentré plus tôt que prévu déprimé de ces retrouvailles infructueuses. Avant ce soir là, il s'était rendu à son domicile plusieurs fois pour connaître la date de son retour de voyage, mais il s'était à chaque fois confronté au silence de son père. Elle lui avait vraisemblablement fait passer le message qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et avait même changé de téléphone.

Il sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de son uniforme scolaire et commença à composer son numéro qu'il avait quand même réussi à obtenir d'une autre manière.

_« Allô ?_

– _Laura, c'est…_

– _Je sais, j'ai reconnu ton numéro…Que veux-tu, Eriol ? »_

Le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon.

_« J'aimerais qu'on se parle, _dit-il.

– _Je n'en ai pas envie et je te l'ai déjà dit : notre histoire n'a jamais existé à mes yeux._

– _Comment peux-tu vouloir rayer ainsi de ta vie ton premier petit ami ?!!_

– _Quoi ?! Et toi ?!! Comment as-tu pu me laisser toute seule après... »_

Elle se tut brusquement.

Il lui sembla qu'elle étouffait un sanglot.

_« Arrêtons cette conversation, cela ne rime à rien. Je t'ai effacé de ma mémoire, point._

– _Tu n'as donc rien dit à ton nouveau soupirant ? _demanda-t-il ironique.

– _Non et si jamais tu oses te vanter auprès de lui de la façon dont tu t'es foutu de moi, je te tue ! Toi et ton connard de cousin faites vraiment la paire ! A croire que c'est de famille !_

– _Je ne me suis pas foutu de toi et je te signale que ton "cher et tendre" est aussi un de mes cousins !_

– _E-loi-gné, Eriol ! Fye est ton cousin é-loi-gné et franchement, sa gentillesse prouve bien que la connerie s'est concentrée de votre côté de la famille ! »_

Il tenta de se calmer pour éviter que la discussion ne s'envenime davantage.

_« Nous serons amenés à nous revoir, tu le sais bien. Je suis tous les jours avec lui._

– _Alors rends-moi service et tiens ta langue si tu veux que je t'adresse encore la parole ! »_ conclut-elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Il oscilla une seconde entre extérioriser sa rage ou la contenir, pour finalement jeter violemment son portable à terre en tempêtant :

_« Va te faire foutre !! »_

Non, il ne dirait rien à Fye car ce dernier romprait certainement avec elle sur le champ s'il apprenait leur ancienne relation, ne voulant pas peiné son ami et s'immiscer entre eux deux. Si Eriol avait le malheur de parler, il pouvait être certain de s'attirer les foudres de son ex et de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de la revoir. Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là et était bien décidé à reconquérir la confiance de sa belle, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait et même si la patience était loin d'être son point fort.

Le pauvre téléphone qui lui avait servi d'exutoire avait atterri en miettes aux pieds d'un jeune homme, qui s'exclama en s'apprêtant à en ramasser les restes :

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne marchait plus hier et que tu aies dû emprunter le mien ! Si tu le maltraites de cette manière, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se mette à déconner ! » _

Eriol observa d'un air renfrogné le garçon à la chevelure blonde s'accroupir pour récupérer minutieusement tous les morceaux de feu son mobile et s'éclaircit la voix avant de dire :

_« Salut, Fye. T'emmerde pas, je m'en rachèterai un autre._ »

Ce dernier se releva et lui tendit les débris en lui souriant pour répondre à son salut.

_« Si tu es en colère contre p'tit Démon, ce n'est pas la peine de te défouler ainsi. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas arriver à l'heure._

– _Il a encore dû passer la nuit à faire la fête dans un autre lit que le sien ! _grogna-t-il.

– _La nuit et tout le dimanche après-midi, vu le lapin qu'il nous a posé ! _plaisanta Fye.

– _Il aurait pu prévenir ce crétin ! Ca nous aurait évité de poireauter pour rien pendant des heures dans le café avec Tomoyo._

– _La demoiselle de la veille a dû l'accaparer plus que prévu ! Il avait d'ailleurs l'air ravi de quitter la boîte en sa compagnie !_

– _Ca ne fera qu'une de plus. Il mérite vraiment bien son surnom…_

– _Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas si différent de lui à une époque, _ajouta Fye.

– _Tout le monde change ! Bon, on y va ?_ _Si Shaolan veut faire une entrée remarquée en arrivant avec une heure de retard, ce n'est pas mon cas ! »_

Eriol était un des rares à avoir cru la Sorcière des Dimensions lorsqu'elle avait affirmé que le sceau de Shaolan était devenu couleur de sang, non pas à cause d'un pacte passé avec Méphistophélès mais à cause d'une plume maléfique. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance et Eriol avait rompu le secret qui avait entouré le choix des quatre enfants désignés par le Conseil pour tester leur aura, en avouant à son cousin qu'il en avait fait parti lui aussi. Il ne s'était pas résolu à couper les ponts avec lui malgré l'ordre de son bannissement et son exil au Japon avait renforcé leur amitié. Quant à Fye, il ne se souciait guère de toutes ces histoires de famille et s'amusait du comportement indécent de Shaolan en le taquinant régulièrement à ce sujet.

Le jeune homme brun récupéra la puce de son portable avant d'en jeter le cadavre dans une poubelle et rejoignit son camarade d'un pas nonchalant qui se dirigeait vers l'enceinte de l'établissement.

o O o

Sakura s'assit à la place indiquée par son professeur -tout au fond à côté du mur- et observa la disposition de sa nouvelle classe. Les tables n'étaient pas individuelles mais doubles, permettant aisément aux élèves indisciplinés de bavarder discrètement pendant les cours.

Elle regarda d'un air pensif la chaise vide à côté d'elle et se mit à espérer que son propriétaire deviendrait très vite un ami. Elle était enthousiasmée de pouvoir enfin côtoyer les étudiants de son âge et remercia encore l'inconnu du Conseil qui lui avait permis de vivre cette aventure. Elle n'en avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, trop excitée par cette rentrée, mais son absence de sommeil avait également pour origine le délicieux moment que lui avait fait passer son cousin entreprenant. Elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'il avait éveillé en elle par ses délicates caresses et ne regretta pour rien au monde d'avoir enfreint les règles pour approcher une unique fois ce fruit défendu.

En cela, elle ressemblait à sa mère qui avait également désobéi aux lois du Conseil en épousant un être humain ordinaire dénué de pouvoirs, alors que seuls les mariages entre magiciens étaient autorisés pour enrichir le capital magique de la famille. Après être devenue Hunter, elle avait appris qu'une de ses tantes, la puissante Yelan Li, avait même exigé qu'on ne prononce jamais plus le prénom de sa mère, Nadeshiko, qui avait osé transgresser les principes familiaux et avait ordonné à ses autres frères et soeurs de cesser tout contact avec elle. Il avait fallu que sa mère meure dans un accident de voiture pour que Sakura soit autorisée pour la première fois de sa vie à venir en vacances dans la demeure des Clow avec son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs constaté à l'époque que peu de gens avaient daigné lui adresser la parole et lorsqu'elle avait demandé qui était le jeune garçon qui s'exerçait tous les jours à la magie, on lui avait simplement répondu que c'était son cousin, sans prendre la peine de lui dire son nom. Yelan s'était toujours refusée par la suite à parler de cet enfant maudit à la jeune fille, alors que celui-ci n'était autre que son propre fils et avait commandé à tout le monde de suivre son exemple.

Mélancolique, elle soupira en pensant à cela. Il avait été forcé de quitter le sein de la famille alors qu'elle y était désormais acceptée. Leurs routes ne se croiseraient jamais plus.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et caressa du bout des doigts ses lèvres en essayant de se souvenir de l'agréable sensation que lui avait procuré son premier baiser.

_« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? » _dit subitement une voix masculine.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément, honteuse de s'être fait surprendre en plein fantasme.

_« Oui…Merci ! » _répondit-elle au hasard, avant de découvrir le visage de son interlocuteur.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or se tenait devant elle et lui souriait tendrement.

Sakura fut frappée par la bienveillance qui émanait de sa personne et par sa douce apparence, rehaussée d'une resplendissante chevelure blonde et de deux perles azurées en guise d'iris. Ses joues étaient légèrement carminées et sa bouche sensuelle arborait une discrète couleur cerise naturelle. Enfant, les gens devaient certainement le comparer aux angelots dessinés dans les anciennes peintures.

Elle lui sourit à son tour pour remercier sa gentillesse et s'apprêtait à se présenter lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la venue d'un autre étudiant qui prenait place aux côtés de ce dernier. Le garçon brun la gratifia d'un furtif hochement de tête et d'un bref regard pour la saluer, ce qui permit à la jeune fille de considérer l'éclat de ses yeux dont l'unique couleur était semblable à celle d'un magnifique lagon bleu.

L'année commençait plutôt bien avec ces deux charmants voisins et elle espérait très rapidement faire leur connaissance car même si le dernier arrivé paraissait moins abordable, celui qui lui avait souri avait l'air beaucoup plus disposé à faire de nouvelles rencontres amicales.

Mademoiselle Kitty demanda aux élèves de stopper immédiatement leurs bavardages avant de se présenter elle-même en qualité de professeur principal et d'ajouter que l'anglais serait la matière qu'elle leur enseignerait. Mais l'entrée remarquée d'un retardataire la coupa net dans son discours, celui-ci n'ayant même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de cours.

_« Monsieur Li ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !_ commença l'institutrice ironique. _Vous honorez ma classe en daignant y participer !_

– _Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! »_ répondit le jeune effronté sur le même ton.

Il se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la rangée de table au fond de la salle et posa son sac aux pieds de la dernière chaise vacante, fixant d'un regard amusé sa jolie voisine et lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, bouche bée devant cette inconcevable apparition et se prit à souhaiter en son fort intérieur que c'était là une hallucination. Pour l'assurer de sa réalité, il referma doucement la bouche de la belle interdite en posant une main délicate sous son menton et paracheva son geste d'un clin d'œil empreint de malice.

Sa venue avait eu l'effet escompté, la demoiselle en était toute retournée.

_« Monsieur Li, _dit brusquement Mademoiselle Kitty, _pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en pleine action, mais je désirerai savoir si j'aurais la joie de vous voir également présent aux examens cette année ?_

– _Tout dépendra de la santé de ma grand-mère !_

– _Ah, oui ! J'avais oublié ! Combien de fois est-elle morte l'an passé ?»_ se moqua-t-elle.

Cette phrase déclencha un fou rire général dans la classe qui ne plut guère à Shaolan, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter :

_« Et comment va Bibi ? Toujours attachée à donner des cours indubitablement "particuliers" aux élèves en difficulté ? »_

Le professeur se renfrogna et explosa dans une colère intérieure. Ce morveux avait osé insulter sa sœur devant tout le monde et l'avait appelée par son surnom, étayant par la même occasion leur ancienne intimité. L'institutrice était sur le point de vilipender l'insolent quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et se permit d'entrer sans requérir d'autorisation préalable, ce qui n'étonna personne puisque c'était le proviseur. Ce dernier enjoignit Mademoiselle Kitty de le suivre dans le couloir pour une dernière mise au point et cette absence temporaire d'autorité permit aux étudiants de continuer leurs précédents bavardages.

_« Tu as fait mouche là ! _dit Eriol en se retournant vers Shaolan.

– _Alors, p'tit Démon ! Comment s'est passé la nuit avec ta conquête de samedi soir ? _demanda Fye, intéressé.

– _Fort bien, merci, _répondit-il en s'asseyant près de sa nouvelle voisine qui ne disait mot.

– _Tu n'as pas déchanté à son réveil ?_ continua Eriol.

– _Je suis parti avant._

– _Un vrai gentleman ! _ironisa le blondinet.

– _Tu dois être le seul mec du Japon à avoir testé toutes les sortes de matelas qui puissent exister ! _renchérit le jeune homme brun.

– _Toutes les sortes, non, toutes les marques, oui ! _précisa Shaolan.

– _Ca ne fait qu'une centaine ! Beau score ! J'espère que tu es en contrat avec Durex ?! _railla Fye.

– _Justement, je suis en pleine négociation ! »_

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois avec complicité, très amusés de leur discussion éhontée.

Sakura écoutait attentivement leur conversation, consternée par la réelle personnalité de son cousin qu'il lui dévoilait sans gêne.

_« Au fait, merci pour le lapin! Tu aurais pu nous appeler hier, non ?_ dit Eriol.

– _Je me suis retrouvé très occupé avec une ravissante demoiselle dans l'après-midi._

– _Une autre ?! Tu préfères espacer tes coucheries maintenant ?_ s'étonna-t-il._ Tu vois, j'avais raison quand je t'avais dit que tu surestimais tes capacités, lorsqu'il y a deux semaines tu avais terminé la nuit avec les deux anglaises ! Deux en même temps, il faut pouvoir tenir le coup ! Elles t'avaient épuisé, c'est ça ? Avoue ! »_

Fye partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

_« A ce propos… » _commença Shaolan en s'adressant à Sakura.

Il entreprit de parler d'un ton légèrement plus bas, mais suffisamment audible pour que ses deux compères puissent entendre ses paroles:

_« J'espère que mon lit t'a été confortable hier et je tiens à te féliciter car tu es la première à t'y être allongée ! Mais je regrette que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de nous présenter ! Je m'appelle Shaolan et toi ? » _demanda-t-il, narquois.

La jeune fille resta pétrifiée devant cette démonstration d'ignominie, alors que les deux garçons face à elle se mirent à la fixer intensément, estomaqués par ce que leur cousin venait de révéler. Puis, il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_« Dis-moi, tu es douée en langue ?_

– _N…non, pas vraiment… » _bredouilla-t-elle.

Il entreprit alors de glisser une main discrète sous sa jupe pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, en laissant ses doigts licencieux remonter vers son intimité.

_« Je serais donc ravi de t'enseigner l'art buccal en te montrant l'exemple. »_ termina-t-il en effleurant délicatement son point sensible à travers sa lingerie.

Folle de rage, humiliée, Sakura hésita une demi-seconde avant de brutalement se lever et lui administrer une gifle magistrale devant toute l'assemblée. Les élèves regardèrent médusés et d'un air incompréhensif la jeune fille rouge de colère, alors que Shaolan riboulait des prunelles en se tenant la joue, visiblement aussi surpris que les autres de cette vive réaction.

Le Démon provocateur avait acculé le Petit Ange dans ses tranchées, qui à bout de nerfs avait décidé de se rebeller en lui infligeant une correction méritée.

_« Ah ! Je vois que les présentations sont déjà faites !! »_ s'exclama Mademoiselle Kitty qui venait de rentrer et avait assisté à la courte scène pour son plus grand plaisir.

o O o

Shaolan et Sakura marchaient en silence côte à côte en direction du bureau du proviseur, car leur professeur les avait envoyés y faire un tour pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas digéré la claque qu'elle lui avait donnée devant tout le monde et réfléchissait déjà à un quelconque moyen de se venger. Il la regarda discrètement et eut sans comprendre un léger pincement au coeur en réalisant qu'elle pleurait.

Non.

Il ne fallait pas.

Ne pas s'attacher à elle.

Surtout pas.

Il se ressaisit en se secouant la tête, comme s'il voulait évacuer de son esprit ses sentiments naissants. Ils passèrent devant une femme de ménage qui sortait de son local sans en fermer la porte et Shaolan aperçut au même instant la silhouette d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir souvent visité l'an passé.

Une lueur malicieuse éclaira soudainement ses yeux et il attendit que la femme de ménage se soit éloignée pour agir.

Subitement, il agrippa Sakura par la main et la traîna de force dans le local resté ouvert. La jeune fille lui ordonna de la lâcher, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à la puissance de son bras et finit par se retrouver enfermée dans cette étroite pièce avec lui.

Le garçon la regarda d'une manière qui en disait long sur ses pensées et se défit soudainement de la veste de son uniforme pour finir par la jeter à terre. Elle bondit alors sur la porte pour s'échapper, mais il la repoussa violemment et lui bloqua la seule sortie possible en faisant rempart de son corps. Puis il déboutonna lentement sa chemise en guettant les faits et gestes de sa prisonnière pour réprimer toutes autres tentatives d'échappatoire, tout en laissant ses yeux apprécier ses courbes féminines qu'il se languissait de caresser.

Piégée, elle avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un lion qui avait décidé de se délecter de sa chair en guise de déjeuner.

_« Tu ne vas pas utiliser ta magie ici, n'est-ce pas Petit Ange ? Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne et découvre tes capacités ? » _

Et il avait raison.

Ce serait un comble si cela arrivait.

Il n'y aurait plus un, mais deux bannis dans la famille.

_« Je ne suis pas ton Petit Ange, alors ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi !_ répliqua-t-elle.

– _Je trouvais également que le surnom de Sainte Vierge te convenait mieux, mais je t'ai pris hier la seule chose qui pouvait te faire conserver ce noble statut. »_

Elle s'enfonça dans une colère noire et se rua sur lui comme une enragée. Shaolan esquiva avec dextérité ses coups de griffes tout en s'amusant de ce tempérament vindicatif qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné chez elle. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire et pimentait un peu plus le jeu dans lequel il l'avait entraînée à participer.

Il réussit à emprisonner ses poignets pour stopper ses attaques et la força à s'allonger à même le sol, alors que celle-ci se débattait comme une folle. Puis il s'étendit de tout son poids sur elle, attendant patiemment que la belle effarouchée finisse par se fatiguer, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

Au bout d'une minute, elle cessa complètement de bouger et se remit à verser quelques larmes silencieuses, persuadée qu'il la brutaliserait. Le jeune homme releva la tête et l'observa pleurer, touché par cette effusion d'émotions qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Elle était si fragile et si facilement cernable.

L'espace d'un instant, il pensa que cette petite fleur était peut-être celle qui arriverait à le stabiliser et romprait sa solitude amère. Mais ce joli visage cachait un lien de parenté avec cette maudite famille qui lui rappelait sans arrêt le douloureux souvenir d'un cuisant abandon. Sa rancoeur refit surface pour éconduire ce doux sentiment qui germait dans son cœur et le fit revenir à la raison.

Adieu, hypothétique amour.

Et bonjour rancune, mémoire de cette infortune.

S'il voulait parvenir à ses fins, le Démon n'avait pas le droit de s'attacher à ce Petit Ange, qu'il aurait bientôt déchu en lui arrachant les ailes pour le faire rester en Enfer.

Une fois.

Une ultime fois.

Faire renaître l'ambiance sensuelle qu'il s'était plu à partager avec elle pas plus tard qu'hier, avant de définitivement ruiner sa réputation.

Il libéra ses poignets de son emprise et commença à caresser sa poitrine d'une infinie douceur, en déposant quelques légers baisers dans le creux de son cou pour la détendre et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'irait pas plus loin sans son accord. Puis il se redressa sur ses deux bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, dans l'expectative d'une réponse. Elle le fixa sans mot dire, les yeux encore attristés par la crainte d'une violence à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

Il sécha une de ses larmes du revers de son doigt et toucha délicatement sa petite joue humide avant de se pencher sur elle et d'effleurer pudiquement ses lèvres, s'attendant à se faire repousser à tout moment. Mais la demoiselle n'en fit rien et consentit à sa tendresse en laissant sa langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche pour s'entremêler à la sienne dans une délicieuse caresse. Ils soupirèrent discrètement, de plaisir pour l'une et de soulagement pour l'autre, alors que ce dernier relevait les cuisses de sa belle pour l'inciter à encercler son corps de jeune homme entre ses fines jambes.

Shaolan prit ensuite sa petite main pour la poser sur son torse découvert, intensifiant plus encore leur rapprochement. Sakura accepta timidement de le caresser à son tour, découvrant en même temps la douceur de sa peau et se surprenant à parcourir avec plaisir son dos de ses chastes mains. Elle sentit alors qu'il s'aventurait en elle de la même manière que la veille et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter dans cette félicité érotique. La jeune fille, inconsciente, s'abandonnait une seconde fois totalement à lui sans s'apercevoir que son compagnon avait déjà dénudé son intimité masculine.

Celui-ci écarta un peu plus sa lingerie pour dégager l'entrée de ce temple aux merveilles que lui seul avait déjà franchie et entreprit de se glisser délicatement en elle. Il étouffa ses gémissements d'un baiser, découvrant avec lascivité la chaleur accueillante de cet éden voluptueux qui l'enveloppait petit à petit, puis il continua lentement sa délicieuse progression pour goûter pleinement à ce petit paradis, alors que la jeune fille se blottissait davantage contre lui.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante, transporté de désir pour cette femme qu'il avait si violemment convoitée et qu'il possédait désormais complètement.

Impatient, il entreprit de se mouvoir avec délicatesse en elle, faisant onduler de plaisir le bassin de la demoiselle au rythme de ses reins. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel ravissement en faisant l'amour auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était plus maître de son esprit et de son corps au point d'en perdre la raison. Shaolan enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, enivré par le subtil parfum de sa peau et commençait à intensifier ses mouvements lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer dans un murmure suppliant :

_« Arrête, je t'en prie…Pas ici… »_

Les caresses du garçon l'avaient tellement plongée dans un état second, qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de détermination pour arriver à dire non.

Il ralentit l'exquise cadence pour la cesser totalement et observa tendrement la jeune femme.

Elle sentit le souffle chaud et précipité de son amant sur son visage et perçut les battements accélérés de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Sakura n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir éprouver et faire ressentir autant de plaisir à quelqu'un de sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas continuer ici. Il répondit à son souhait d'un regard compréhensif et se retira délicatement d'elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

Mais des bruits de pas brisèrent instantanément l'ambiance érotique qui les berçait.

Il en avait oublié le piège qu'il avait tendu pour ruiner la réputation de la belle et s'en serait presque voulu à mort lorsque la lumière emplit brutalement la pièce et que la femme de ménage poussa des cris en les découvrant, scandalisée de voir deux jeunes lycéens s'ébattre sur le sol de son local de rangement.

Le proviseur, qui était à côté depuis le début en train de bavarder avec un professeur, s'alarma aussitôt et rejoignit l'employée pour constater qu'un élève bien connu de son bureau était encore à l'origine d'une diablerie.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il avait entraîné quelqu'un d'autre dans son inévitable chute.


	5. Sweet Shaolan, La Friandise

_**SWEET SHAOLAN,**_

_**LA FRIANDISE**_

Shaolan et Sakura étaient assis à côté de la porte du bureau du proviseur, attendant que ce dernier termine son orageuse conversation téléphonique et leur fasse signe d'entrer.

Le jeune homme s'étira tranquillement en baillant, visiblement décontracté malgré la situation et jeta un discret coup d'œil en direction de sa "partenaire sexuelle de local" pour constater qu'elle était complètement effondrée, laissant des larmes silencieuses rouler sur ses petites joues rosées. Anxieuse, elle jouait nerveusement avec les pans de sa jupe et finit par sortir un petit paquet de bonbons de sa poche pour en suçoter un, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la calmer. Le garçon sourit presque affectueusement devant ce tableau touchant, qui la faisait apparaître sous les traits d'un enfant à qui il suffisait de donner une petite douceur pour en apaiser les pleurs.

Shaolan n'était pas du tout soucieux de s'être fait surprendre dans cette position compromettante, car il savait que sa tante ferait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne se fasse pas exclure du lycée en échange d'une généreuse contribution financière pour les besoins de l'établissement, comme d'habitude. Certes, elle allait le trucider dès son retour au foyer, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle et l'occasion trop belle pour ruiner la réputation de la demoiselle.

Sakura jouait maintenant avec son paquet de friandises en le passant d'une main à l'autre, avant d'en ressortir une deuxième et la mettre dans sa bouche. A l'instar de ceux qui fumaient cigarette sur cigarette pour atténuer leur stress, l'adolescente suçait bonbon sur bonbon pour modérer sa fébrilité, faisant plus encore sourire le jeune homme qui pour la première fois posa sur elle un regard empli d'une profonde tendresse.

Le proviseur ouvrit subitement la porte de son bureau et les somma d'entrer immédiatement. Les deux jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier en s'exécutant sur le champ, le visage serein pour l'un, la mine déconfite pour la suivante et restèrent debout pendant que le directeur prenait place dans son fauteuil.

_« Monsieur Li, _commença-t-il_, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'étais une fois de plus avec votre tante au téléphone, qui dans sa grande bonté et son talent de négociatrice a réussi à me persuader de ne pas vous renvoyer._

– _Vous m'en voyez ravi._

– _Vous feriez bien de remercier Dieu de vous avoir prodigué une aussi dévouée protectrice._

– _Je le fais tous les soirs en priant saintement au chevet des différents lits dans lesquels je m'apprête à passer la nuit._

– _Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !! » _hurla-t-il.

Tremblante et timorée, la jeune fille reprit une gourmandise, de plus en plus angoissée quant à la tournure et la finalité de l'entretien, puis se remit à jouer nerveusement avec le sachet en plastique.

_« D'ailleurs, je suis étonné Monsieur Li que vous ayez choisi un local de rangement cette fois-ci, quand on connaît votre goût prononcé pour les toilettes du lycée ! Vous pensiez que je n'étais pas au courant de cette rumeur ?_

– _Loin de moi cette idée._

– _Vous rendez-vous compte que chaque semaine l'an passé, des élèves ont prétendu entendre vos gémissements pendant qu'une de vos piètres conquêtes vous faisait une…gâterie ?!! Mais quel exemple pensez-vous donner à la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ?!! Ce n'est pas une maison close ici !! _cria le proviseur, colérique. _Si vous étiez suffisamment malin pour ne pas vous êtes fait prendre par le personnel jusqu'à maintenant en changeant régulièrement de Water-Closet, la discrétion ne semble pas être une de vos qualités et je vous ordonne de ne plus jamais recommencer ces ébats buccaux dégradants dans mon établissement!!_

– _Est-ce ma faute si le fruit de mon corps a la réputation d'avoir un petit goût de miel dont sont friandes les demoiselles ?_ répondit Shaolan d'un ton faussement indigné.

– _JE CONNAIS LA RENOMMEE DE VOS PARTIES QUI N'A FAIT QU'ACCROITRE VOTRE POPULARITE ! MERCI !!! »_

Sakura manqua de s'étouffer avec sa sucrerie en entendant ces dernières paroles prononcées et dut se taper la poitrine avant d'arriver à l'avaler. Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune fille qui avait interrompu leur conversation par sa soudaine suffocation et c'est à cet instant que leurs yeux se posèrent sur le petit paquet qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Dans un joli graphisme, on pouvait aisément lire l'écrit suivant sur l'emballage :

« Bonbons au Miel Naturel ».

_« Je vois… » _dit le directeur, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement la réplique de ce dernier, aussi s'empressa-t-elle de remettre dans sa poche la cause de son embarras, les joues cramoisies reflétant sa honte et faisant de nouveau sourire son cousin. Trois coups à la porte la sauvèrent du regard inquisiteur du proviseur qui dut s'absenter quelques instants, urgemment demandé par la femme de ménage témoin de la scène qui commençait à faire un scandale à la réception.

Une autre lueur maligne éclaira brusquement les prunelles de notre petit Démon, qui trouva là l'excellente opportunité de parfaire le jeu diabolique qu'il avait commencé. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau peu encombré du directeur et décida que cela serait l'endroit idéal.

_« Tu sembles beaucoup aimer le miel. » _lui dit-il subitement.

Sakura, qui s'était remise de ses émotions, le regarda sans mot dire ne sachant que répondre à cette vérité. En effet, le miel était le pêché mignon de la demoiselle qui raffolait également de tout ce qui pouvait en avoir le goût.

Les yeux encore bouffis par les pleurs, elle se surprit à dévisager Shaolan et le découvrir soudainement sous un autre angle. Sa beauté était envoûtante, sa peau agréablement douce, son corps musclé -tout du moins, le peu qu'elle en avait vu- et elle se remit instantanément à rougir en imaginant la véracité des propos concernant la saveur de sa semence. Il lui sembla alors que tout de son être faisait de lui une véritable et délicieuse friandise humaine, dont elle ne s'était pas encore totalement délectée et c'est sans s'en rendre compte que ses iris se posèrent sur l'intimité dissimulée derrière le jean de notre jeune premier. Si la pudeur et la vertu n'avaient pas été une composante de son éducation et n'avaient pas retenue sa brûlante curiosité, elle aurait volontiers demandé à vérifier elle-même ce miracle prodigieux, comme ce fut d'ailleurs le cas pour une bonne partie des filles du lycée.

Petit Ange était ébahie devant les insoupçonnées qualités du Démon et remercia inconsciemment le ciel d'avoir créé une aussi satanique confiserie.

Le jeune homme sourit de plus bel en constatant où se dirigeait le regard de la demoiselle et c'est pour la sortir de ses rêveries qu'il entreprit de défaire les boutons de son pantalon.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!_ demanda-t-elle en le voyant à l'œuvre.

– _Vu l'insistance de tes prunelles, je pensais que toi aussi tu souhaitais goûter à mon petit miel… »_ répondit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'attira vers lui pour l'obliger à s'asseoir sur le bureau et réprimer ensuite ses protestions d'un baiser exalté. Puis il lui glissa suavement à l'oreille :

_« Au lieu de dépenser ton argent dans ces bêtises, comme c'est ainsi qu'on les surnommait auparavant, demande moi plutôt de t'offrir un peu de ce nectar que tu aimes tant. »_

A ces mots, il plongea ses iris dans les siens et ajouta avec facétie :

_« Et en plus, c'est totalement gratuit. »_

L'adolescente resta bouche bée devant cette proposition indécente, même si l'audacieuse envie avait pourtant bien traversé son âme innocente. Mais que se passait-il donc dans son esprit pour en arriver à de pareilles pensées ? Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait eu dans le passé ce genre d'idées extrêmement déplacées.

Le Démon faisait tourner en bourrique notre Petit Ange vertueux avec ses pulsions lubriques, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête en ce jour de rentrée et avait déjà ressenti toute une panoplie d'émotions nouvelles en seulement quelques heures passées en sa compagnie.

Shaolan entreprit de lui sucer doucement le cou en remontant lentement sa langue jusqu'à sa bouche, pour finalement capturer ses petites lèvres et l'inciter à s'allonger tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

_« Non. »_ réussit-elle à dire d'une voix étouffée.

Mais le garçon ne réfréna pas ses ardeurs et alla jusqu'à insinuer un doigt délicat dans son petit temple source de chaleur, afin de vérifier si la cyprine de la belle, résultante de leurs précédents ébats amoureux, n'avait pas encore déserté les lieux. Il fut ravi de constater que le liquide de la volupté était toujours bien présent, même si l'exiguïté de son intimité s'était renforcée aux suites des derniers évènements. Cela ne posait aucun problème majeur au jeune homme qui pouvait tout à fait comprendre son stress et n'aurait qu'à s'introduire dans la plus grande douceur, pour ne pas lui faire éprouver plus de douleur que celui de sa toute récente défloraison.

Les cours n'étaient pas commencés depuis deux heures que déjà cette année s'annonçait être une des meilleures.

Dans un mensonge éhonté, il la rassura en lui promettant avoir bloqué la porte avec ses pouvoirs psychiques pour empêcher toute intrusion intempestive et ne pas risquer de les interrompre cette fois-ci. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sakura de réagir qu'il avait déjà déshabillé sa virilité éveillée au désir et relevé les jambes de sa compagne pour les poser sur ses épaules. Elle le supplia dans un murmure de s'arrêter là, ce qu'il ne fit pas bien entendu en prenant ses petites mains pour les passer sous sa chemise et lui faire une fois de plus apprécier la douceur de sa peau. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour effleurer ses lèvres et amena discrètement sa nudité aux portes de son sanctuaire orgasmique en écartant sa lingerie, avant de commencer à s'immiscer dans la plus grande délicatesse.

Shaolan ressentit un immense plaisir en percevant les parois de cet étroit territoire érotique s'écarter lors de son immixtion et l'accueillir délicieusement en le faisant s'unir à la substance sexuelle encore tiède de la jeune demoiselle. Il continua sa lente avancée et accentua son mouvement pour intensifier le contact entre les parties inférieures de leurs deux intimités, faisant ondoyer le bassin de l'adolescente sous ce léger coup de reins. Et lorsqu'il eut enfin totalement pénétré ce petit paradis, il s'émerveilla devant le discret et succinct gémissement de douleur associée au plaisir qu'elle exprima en fermant les yeux. Il fondit de tendresse et l'embrassa passionnément en l'enlaçant, pour ensuite débuter de délicates allées et venues dans ce petit fruitier qu'il voulait visiter sans retenue.

Le corps du garçon s'enflamma dans un désir toujours plus vif et insatiable alors qu'il entendait son amante gémir timidement sous sa délicieuse cadence, qu'il n'accéléra pas pour autant mais approfondit subtilement. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie brûlante : mêler son miel à cette fleur toute juste éclose qui avait le secret talent de le transporter dans une jouissance enivrante.

C'est alors qu'il reconnut la voix du directeur qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Son plan allait avoir un succès démesuré lorsqu'ils seraient surpris dans cette position effrontée et la réputation de la belle complètement dévastée. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuer de larmes et le regarder de ses prunelles suppliantes, ayant elle-même entendu la voix du proviseur et commençant à être effrayée à l'idée de se faire encore découvrir dans cette condition extrêmement gênante. Shaolan ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en la voyant dans cet état.

L'orgueilleux Démon sans vergogne allait-il laisser son Petit Ange s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds du déshonneur et de l'ultime humiliation ?

* * *

Mot des auteurs :

Désolées, ceci est un chapitre assez court car Bibi-chan était assez occupée avec « The Child ».

Le prochain sera plus long !

En espérant que vous avez apprécié cette « friandise ».

Bibi-chan et Kitty50, parties en courant acheter des Bonbons au Miel.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !


	6. Connivence, The Devilish Pact

**_CONNIVENCE,_**

_**THE DEVILISH PACT**_

Le Directeur se dirigeait vers son bureau après avoir adressé une dernière consigne à sa secrétaire, lorsque d'étranges sons émanant de la pièce parvinrent soudainement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta et fit signe à sa bavarde assistante de se taire d'un geste de la main pour écouter plus attentivement ce qu'il pensait avoir déjà reconnu.

_Des gémissements, _songea-t-il avant d'exploser dans une noire colère intérieure.

_Non ?!! Ce garnement n'oserait tout de même pas faire cela dans MON bureau ?!!_

Ce que le brave homme ne savait pas, c'était qu'en plus de faire "la chose" dans ce lieu sacré, les deux jeunes gens étaient très précisément en train de batifoler SUR son bureau. Il se précipita vers la porte close pour l'ouvrir avec fracas et fut extrêmement surpris du spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Shaolan serrait tendrement dans ses bras la demoiselle qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule, en lui tapotant doucement le dos pour vraisemblablement la consoler.

Le Proviseur resta perplexe devant une telle manifestation de gentillesse, d'autant qu'il s'était laissé entendre dire par des bruits de couloirs que le garçon n'était absolument pas démonstratif et attentionné ailleurs que dans un lit.

_« Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il.

– _Elle regrette amèrement ce que nous avons fait et s'inquiète de la punition que vous lui infligerez. » _répondit l'élève, en feignant un air chagriné.

L'homme referma la porte et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, sans remarquer les quelques objets qui avaient été déplacés ça et là durant leurs ébats.

_« Je me vois dans l'obligation de prévenir sa famille._

– _Oh non ! » _s'écria Sakura en pleurs, avant de se retourner brusquement vers le Directeur.

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux de surprise et paniqua un bref instant en voyant sa "partenaire sexuelle de bureau" s'éloigner de lui soudainement, pour immédiatement se ressaisir et la ramener contre son torse en l'enlaçant fermement par la taille.

Ce que le Proviseur et la jeune fille prirent pour une apparente preuve d'affection cachait en réalité une toute autre raison. En effet, le Démon n'avait pas eu le temps de reboutonner son pantalon dans la précipitation et tentait donc tant bien que mal de cacher sa virilité toujours éveillée. Ses efforts seraient réduits à néant si Sakura avait encore l'idée de s'écarter de lui, car cela permettrait aisément au dirigeant du lycée de voir l'extrémité de son membre pointer le bout de son nez à travers l'ouverture de son jean. Certes, le rapprochement de leurs corps n'était pas pour l'arranger puisque cela ne réduisait en rien la réactivité de son intimité, mais c'était malheureusement la seule solution pour la dissimuler.

_« Pourquoi prévenir ma famille ? J'accepterais n'importe quelle sanction mais je vous supplie de ne pas les avertir !_

– _Mademoiselle, vous avez eu un comportement considérablement déplacé aujourd'hui ! EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE ?!!_ s'exclama le Directeur. _Je préviendrai donc vos parents de vos actes parfaitement indécents ! »_

L'adolescente commença à larmoyer de plus bel en imaginant la réaction de sa famille quand celle-ci apprendrait sa complète défloraison dans un local de ménage entre les balais et les serpillières.

Scandalisée.

Sans compter ce que les membres du Conseil allaient faire lorsqu'ils découvriraient que son "initiateur" aux plaisirs de la chair n'était autre que son cousin, le très célèbre banni du nom de Shaolan Li. Elle voyait déjà toute la famille Clow débarquer en force au Japon pour faire la peau à ce monstre qui avait osé voler la pureté de leur protégée et finir par ordonner qu'elle finisse son année scolaire dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles ou pire, dans un monastère.

Sakura était effondrée.

Sa liberté tant espérée s'envolait lentement loin d'elle dans un léger battement d'ailes.

La jeune fille voulut alors se dégager de l'étreinte du garçon pour s'en aller pleurer loin de lui, mais ce dernier resserra son bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Voyant que la détresse causait à son Petit Ange cette agitation qui risquait dangereusement de le compromettre, il soupira de lassitude et dit au Proviseur :

_« Nous ferons tout ce que vous vous voudrez, mais ne dites rien à ses parents. »_

L'homme resta bouche bée devant une telle proposition, n'en revenant pas que son élève premier inscrit sur sa liste noire des étudiants maudits, accepte aussi facilement et généreusement de se faire châtier pour sauver une de ses partenaires de jeux interdits. Il sauta donc joyeusement sur l'occasion et lui répondit après réflexion :

_« Très bien… Comment refuser une telle offre de votre part ? Vous ferez donc tous les deux le nettoyage de votre classe en fin de journée pendant un an, libérant ainsi de cette tâche la pauvre femme de ménage que vous avez traumatisée par vos ébats éhontés ! Et vous feriez bien de remercier ma grande clémence ! »_

_Quelle judicieuse idée ! _songea Shaolan, le regard brillant de malice.

Le Démon y voyait encore une excellente opportunité pour passer plus de temps en compagnie de son Petit Ange et se délecter avidement de son corps en toute quiétude. Faire l'amour à sa belle tous les jours dans une salle de cours et durant toute une année, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore testé ! A la subite pensée de profiter de sa nouvelle proie dans toutes les positions inimaginables et dans cet endroit où seule la culture y était autorisée, sa virilité qui commençait à s'assagir s'en trouva parfaitement réveillée. Le Démon se blottit donc un peu plus contre sa victime, la laissant dans l'illusion d'une quelconque effusion de tendresse émanant de sa personne.

_« Merci beaucoup Monsieur, _dit cette dernière d'une voix à peine audible et sanglotante, en passant les mains sur ses petites joues pour sécher les larmes qui continuaient de s'écouler de ses yeux bouffis.

– _Oui, merci infiniment de vous montrer si indulgent, Monsieur. » _ajouta Shaolan, d'un ton faussement révérencieux.

Le Directeur, naïf et persuadé qu'il avait trouvé là une correction adéquate, se félicita intérieurement d'y avoir songé et regarda sa montre avant de déclarer :

_« Bien ! L'affaire est donc réglée ! Jeunes gens, je vous laisse retourner dans vos foyers et méditer longuement sur vos erreurs ! Cette prérentrée est maintenant terminée et votre professeur a sûrement déjà fini d'expliquer le programme scolaire à vos studieux camarades. »_

Il se leva pour les raccompagner à la porte et conclut de deux phrases leur petite entrevue :

_« Soyez à l'heure après-demain pour le début de vos cours et n'oubliez jamais la grande bonté dont j'ai fait preuve aujourd'hui à votre encontre ! Dorénavant, je vous ai à l'œil ! »_

Le singulier petit couple hocha profondément la tête en signe de respect avant de sortir lentement du bureau, Shaolan toujours habillement collé au dos de Sakura en feignant de l'enlacer amoureusement.

Le Proviseur s'étonna de voir son incorrigible élève aussi tendre envers la petite demoiselle et en déduisit immédiatement qu'il devait être follement éperdu de cette enfant. Tant mieux ! S'il le reprenait à faire une quelconque bêtise au sein de son établissement, il lui rappellerait sur le champ ce qu'il avait fait pour elle en lui évitant plus d'ennuis et n'hésiterait pas à le menacer de tout révéler à ses parents, si le jeune homme devait à l'avenir mal se comporter. L'homme referma la porte et s'en retourna à ses occupations, sûr de lui et finalement très satisfait de cet entretien.

o O o

Arrivés dans le couloir bondé d'étudiants impatients de rentrer chez eux, le Démon toujours blotti contre Petit Ange, l'incita à s'arrêter en stoppant leur avancée.

_« Comment te remercier ? _demanda-t-elle.

– _Prends-moi dans tes bras et ça suffira. » _répondit-il, en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Tandis que le garçon la serrait encore fermement contre lui pour lui éviter de trop s'éloigner, Sakura se retourna pour lui faire face et l'étreindre doucement. Puis elle sentit son cousin diriger ses mains au niveau de son jean et se remuer étrangement quelques secondes avant de dire :

_« Ca y est ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! »_

Ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles, elle défit son étreinte et s'écarta subitement de son corps.

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses prunelles furent aussitôt attirées par la cause de sa curieuse agitation, la laissant pantoise et les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de sa petite découverte.

Le Démon était en train de remettre discrètement en place le dernier bouton de son pantalon.

_« Ben quoi ?! _dit-il, en la voyant décontenancée. _Au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me rhabiller tout à l'heure ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais resté tout ce temps scotché à toi pour te témoigner mon affection ?! »_

L'adolescente resta interdite en entendant ces mots insultants et lui lança un regard assassin, avant de lui administrer un violent coup de pied dans le tibia et entreprendre de s'enfuir en courant. Il hurla de douleur et porta immédiatement sa main sur le bas de sa jambe en s'écriant :

_« Sale garce !! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'avoir sauvé ton joli petit derrière ?!!! »_

Il ronchonna en se massant le point brutalisé et songea furieusement que ce n'était là que parti remise, car la vengeance était pour lui un plat qui se mangeait froid, voire même congelé. Shaolan aurait bientôt tout le loisir de rudoyer ces délicieuses petites fesses qu'il se ferait un plaisir de rougir par ses virulents coups de reins dans une certaine position à quatre pattes et qu'il ne manquerait certainement pas de faire avec elle, consentante ou non, tous les jours après les cours.

Ses libidineuses pensées furent soudainement interrompues par la venue d'une personne qui avait pu assister à la courte scène, malgré l'afflux d'élèves qui n'avait pourtant pas entravé sa vision.

_« Et bien ! On dirait que ta nouvelle proie n'est pas aussi "facile" que les précédentes ! »_

Le jeune homme se releva après avoir reconnu cette voix et salua la petite sœur de Fye d'une mine boudeuse :

_« Salut Tomo ! Tu vas bien ? » _demanda-t-il sans conviction, l'esprit toujours occupé par sa petite camarade en fuite.

Tomoyo posa ses yeux d'une belle couleur indigo sur le visage renfrogné du garçon, en esquissant un sourire devant la moue qu'il affichait à présent.

_« Je vais très bien, merci. En tout cas mieux que toi semblerait-il. Ta copine n'y est pas allée dans la douceur ! Te donnerait-elle du fil à retordre ? _

– _Cette peste ne résistera pas très longtemps ! Fais-moi confiance !_ grogna-t-il.

– _Tu m'as l'air sûr de toi ! En y réfléchissant bien, c'est la première fois que je te vois continuer à t'intéresser à une fille après l'avoir déjà possédée ? Notre p'tit loup se serait-il amouraché de ce charmant agneau ?_

– _Pas du tout !! Je n'ai simplement pas encore réussi à me la faire comme je le voulais ! Mais tu m'as l'air bien au courant dis-moi ?!_ dit-il en la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

– _J'ai croisé Eriol et Fye qui t'attendaient à la porte de ta classe. Ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé en cours et c'est pour te parler de la petite fête de ce soir que je suis venue voir si tu étais sorti vivant du bureau du Directeur. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaite avoir ta tête, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter que tu n'en sortes pas entier !_

– _Comme tu vois, je suis en vie ! La seule blessure que je puisse avoir a été causée par cette petite dinde !_ maugréa Shaolan.

– _Je vois que son comportement quelque peu emporté est resté égal à lui-même au fil des années ! Mais est-elle toujours aussi naïve ?_

– _Parce que tu la connais ?! _s'exclama-t-il, soudainement très intéressé par leur conversation.

– _Oui, nous étions ensemble au primaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle change d'école du jour au lendemain. Ses petits airs de Sainte nitouche me donnaient la nausée à l'époque ! Tu savais qu'elle était une de nos cousines ? _demanda Tomoyo.

– _Je savais, oui. A ce propos, tu sais de quel côté de la famille elle vient ? _

– _Aucune idée! » _répondit-elle, en passant une main dans ses longs et soyeux cheveux colorés.

Pour se démarquer de son frère, l'élève modèle au visage d'angelot et énerver sa très puritaine de mère, elle était récemment allée chez un coiffeur pour leur donner une teinte noire avec de légers reflets violines, ce qui lui allait fort bien et changeait radicalement de son ancienne couleur d'un blond vénitien. Puis elle reprit :

_« J'ai simplement découvert notre lien de parenté en l'apercevant lorsque j'étais en vacances à Hong Kong étant petite, à l'occasion d'une réunion estivale dans la demeure des Clow. Mais je l'ai soigneusement évitée car je ne peux absolument pas la voir en peinture et je me fiche royalement de savoir de quelle branche de la famille elle provient ! »_

La sœur de Clow Lead avait eu sept enfants, trois garçons et quatre filles. Yelan, l'aînée, était la mère de Shaolan et sa cadette, Xia, était la mère d'Eriol, faisant des deux jeunes hommes des cousins germains. Par ailleurs, Yelan étant membre du Conseil, avait ordonné de ne plus jamais prononcer le prénom de la plus jeune de ses sœurs, Nadeshico, après que celle-ci ait décidé d'épouser un homme dénué de pouvoirs magiques et cela à l'encontre des principes familiaux. Les deux garçons ignoraient donc pour l'instant leur proche consanguinité avec Sakura.

La cousine de Clow Lead quant à elle avait eu une fille, Ming, une prétendue erreur de jeunesse dont elle avait préféré taire et oublier le nom du père. Ming avait eu à son tour deux enfants, Fye et Tomoyo.

Tomoyo était d'un tempérament provocateur avec ses tenues aguichantes et sa grande collection d'amants dont elle parlait ouvertement à qui l'écoutait, sans oublier les règles familiales qu'elle se faisait une joie d'enfreindre dès que l'occasion se présentait. Elle n'aimait pas se plier aux lois du Conseil et n'appréciait pas non plus que ses membres puissent se croire supérieurs au reste du Clan, en dédaignant particulièrement des petits magiciens comme elle qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'hériter de puissants pouvoirs. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le réputé rejeté de la lignée, s'accordant à merveille avec lui sur bon nombre de points. Ils faisaient bien la paire et leurs affinités les avaient également poussés à partager une fois le même lit il y avait quelques mois de cela, pour se livrer à des plaisirs charnels jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

_« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Est-elle toujours aussi naïve ?_ demanda la jeune fille.

– _Et bien…En deux jours et sans même la connaître au préalable, je lui ai pris sa virginité de mes doigts et achevé sa défloraison dans le local de la femme de ménage sans grande résistance de sa part… Alors soit elle est naïve, voire complètement niaise, soit il lui manque une case ! C'est surprenant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà devenue un véritable matelas vivant pour tous les autres mecs en chaleur des environs !_

– _Elle a dû être enfermée dans un couvent durant des années ! Et tu es peut-être parvenu à réveiller chez elle une certaine inclination refoulée pour le sexe ? Qui sait ?_ dit Tomoyo en rigolant.

– _Sans compter que je viens juste de la sauter dans le bureau du Proviseur pendant son absence, _ajouta Shaolan.

– _Et tu oses dire que tu n'as pas réussi à avoir cette parfaite idiote comment tu le voulais ?!_ s'étonna-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux. _Tu sembles pourtant arriver à en faire ce que tu veux !_

– _Non, je ne suis pas encore allé jusqu'au bout ! On a été dérangé à chaque fois !_

– _Ah ! Je comprends ! C'est frustrant, en effet !_ dit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

– _Mais je compte bien profiter de sa candeur pour rappeler à ma très "chère et adorée" famille le doux souvenir de mon existence._

– _C'est-à-dire ? »_

Il lui lança un regard empli de mauvaises intentions en arborant un large sourire avant de continuer :

_« Que penseront les membres du Conseil en apprenant qu'une Clow dotée d'un fort potentiel magique, s'est laissée stupidement engrosser par celui qu'ils avaient si lâchement répudié ? Ma "tendre" mère va être comblée de bonheur, j'en suis sûr ! _ironisa-t-il.

– _Mais c'est prodigieusement machiavélique ! _s'exclama Tomoyo, les yeux pétillants de malice. _Ils vont péter un plomb ! Tu leur feras ravaler leur fierté d'une façon qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier ! _

– _C'est là mon but._

– _Et que feras-tu de l'enfant ? _demanda-t-elle.

– _Ils la feront avorter, ils ne sont pas fous ! Je veux juste leur envoyer un petit cadeau du Japon ! Une sorte d'avertissement pour leur signifier que je suis toujours vivant et capable de me reproduire avec toutes leurs petites oies blanches qui auront le malheur de croiser mon chemin ! _dit le jeune homme en s'esclaffant. _Tu vas voir qu'ils vont une à une les enfermer à double tours après ça, par crainte de se retrouver avec une ribambelle de petits Shaolan Li dans les pattes ! »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant son discours et alla même jusqu'à proposer son concours pour la réalisation de cette brillante et malveillante idée :

_« Si tu veux, je peux me faire passer pour une adorable ancienne camarade d'école auprès de cette petite conne pour l'inviter à notre soirée ? Sans bien sûr lui révéler à l'avance que cela se passera chez toi !_

– _Tu ferais ça ? _

– _Mais évidemment ! Je trouverai bien une manière rassurante de l'amener à entrer dans ta maison ! Et tu pourras faire joujou avec elle sans personne pour t'importuner cette fois-ci !_

– _Tomoyo, je t'a-do-re ! » _avoua le Démon, émerveillé par la cruelle complicité de cette Cousine Luciférienne.

Ils se quittèrent quelques instants plus tard, fort satisfaits de leur diabolique pacte, Shaolan pour rejoindre ses deux acolytes qui l'attendaient toujours à la sortie de sa classe et Tomoyo pour retrouver son nouveau petit ami.

Petit Ange était loin de se douter qu'elle était malencontreusement tombée dans une véritable fosse aux lions.

* * *

Mot des auteurs :

Pas trop déçus ?

En espérant que cela vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions ! -

Comment ?

Shao un parfait salaud ?

Nooooooooooonn ?

Qui l'aurait cru ?


	7. L'Eveil, The Premonition

_**L'EVEIL,**_

_**THE PREMONITION**_

Mademoiselle Kitty était restée dans la classe totalement désertée par les élèves, pour surveiller les affaires de Sakura en attendant son retour. Elle ouvrit sa mallette pour en sortir un petit livre d'apparence ancienne, avant de mettre ses lunettes et d'entreprendre de lire son contenu qui avait entièrement été rédigé en anglais, ce qui n'était guère surprenant sachant que la mère de l'auteur était elle-même anglaise. Puis elle prit un crayon et commença à en noter la traduction sur un petit calepin noir :

_**« Si l'Elu parvient à rétablir l'unité de mes pouvoirs séparés en récupérant toutes les Clow Cards et en s'unissant à elles complètement, il deviendra le Maître de notre Clan.**_

_**Ces dernières n'obéiront qu'à leur seul Chasseur, mais il serait possible de s'en emparer une fois celles-ci réunifiées dans le corps du Hunter à condition d'arriver à le tuer.**_

_**Il faudrait pour cela être doté d'une magie supérieure à celle du futur Master car elles ne se soumettront qu'à ce dernier ou à celui qui réussirait à l'achever.**_

_**Je n'avais jamais envisagé ce risque puisque de mon vivant je ne me suis jamais connu de rival possédant une compétence égale à ma puissance, dont l'Elu héritera par ces Cartes.**_

_**Mais j'ai rêvé cette nuit grâce à mon don de prémonition, le seul que j'ai souhaité conserver, qu'un être malveillant chercherait à modifier cette destinée en faisant appel au seul Sorcier jamais égalé en ces temps.**_

_**Sur son âme déchue, il avait juré de se consacrer à l'avilissement de notre Clan.**_

_**Défiant les lois temporelles et revêtant une toute autre enveloppe charnelle, j'ai appris de mes visions que cet Infortuné devenu Démon trouverait le moyen de réapparaître au sein de notre civilisation.**_

_**De ma lignée, son futur hôte descendra mais il aura besoin du sang de la Pureté pour rester Maître de ce corps dérobé.**_

_**La laideur de ce premier se verra substituée par l'illusion d'une beauté qui permettra à l'Esprit pernicieux de se dissimuler derrière un masque délicieux.**_

_**Mais seul il ne sera pas, car sa famille tant aimée et assassinée, il parviendra à ressusciter.**_

_**Je sais qu'il affrontera le Master le jour de la Réunification pour réaliser ses sataniques ambitions, ne lui laissant malheureusement pas l'ombre d'une chance devant l'évidente suprématie de ses compétences.**_

_**Un espoir subsiste pourtant, car j'ai senti la glaciale Lune éteindre les flammes du Soleil rageur qui résidait en son cœur pour soulager ses tourments.**_

_**Je ne sais comment réellement l'interpréter, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décrété que ce Jour sacré devait avoir lieu à la prochaine éclipse solaire.**_

_**Quand le visage flamboyant de cette lumineuse Etoile serait totalement masqué par l'opacité de ce corps céleste qui gravite sans cesse autour de notre Terre. »**_

_Oh mon Dieu,_ pensa la jeune institutrice, le regard empli d'effroi et la mine pâlissante.

Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur, une main sur la bouche et les yeux exorbités, elle fixait son petit calepin en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_Toya va devenir fou, _pensa-t-elle.

Les craintes de Xia étaient maintenant justifiées. Méphistophélès était déjà parmi eux, elle en était également convaincue et aux vues de ces écrits la "Chasseuse" n'était absolument pas en mesure de le battre. Pire, ses jours étaient désormais comptés car aucun magicien vivant de la famille ne serait assez puissant pour lui venir en aide.

_Elle est tellement insouciante ! Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant !_ songea-t-elle.

_Comment je vais annoncer ça à Toya ?! Et à son père ?! _

_Ils vont dépérir à vue d'œil jusqu'au jour fatidique à force de s'angoisser !_

Mademoiselle Kitty était abattue.Elle ne put continuer sa méditation dans le calme car la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit brusquement la faisant sursauter de surprise.Sakura pénétra dans la pièce pour se diriger au pas de course vers sa place, ranger ses affaires dans la précipitation et s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.

_« Sakura ! »_ appela-t-elle, mais la jeune fille était déjà rendue dans le couloir et détalait sans se retourner pour sortir du lycée.

Le professeur soupira et décida également de ramasser son attirail pour rentrer. Elle ôta la barrette dans ses cheveux qui les retenaient en queue de cheval pour lui donner un air plus sévère face à ses étudiants et les secoua légèrement, avant de laisser sa belle chevelure brune naturellement ondulée tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Puis la jeune femme retira ses lunettes et se mit un peu de rouge à lèvre en se regardant dans son petit poudrier, pour ensuite se parfumer délicatement le cou et remettre le tout dans son sac à main. Une fois son matériel rangé, elle se leva pour s'en aller en gardant précieusement contre sa poitrine le livre qu'elle venait d'étudier mais à l'instant où elle franchit la porte, une personne qui arrivait en courant la percuta brutalement, éparpillant toutes ses affaires au sol.

_« Monsieur Li ! _s'exclama-t-elle, rageuse. _Vous ne regardez jamais devant vous ?!_

– _Mille excuses ! Mon corps à souvent tendance à aimer se répercuter dans celui des jolies demoiselles et ce malgré moi ! » _répondit-il d'un ton cynique.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui lancer une flopée d'injures mais se retint de justesse en se rappelant que son métier ne lui autorisait malheureusement pas cet écart. Les joues rouges de colère, Mademoiselle Kitty se pencha pour récupérer ses biens et constata avec stupeur que le livre n'était plus à terre, mais dans les mains d'un élève situé à sa droite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué et qui l'avait ramassé.

Poussé par la curiosité, Eriol avait entrepris de le feuilleter pendant leur brève altercation pour s'arrêter sur une page encornée. Le visage d'une subite pâleur qu'il affichait à présent révélait que ses prunelles étaient certainement arrivées à comprendre l'écrit sur lequel elle avait travaillé peu avant. Il était doué en anglais, mais sa mère n'avait pas voulu faire appel à lui pour la traduction de ce texte, préférant en connaître le contenu avant d'en informer le Conseil, dont elle faisait également parti et si nécessaire le reste du Clan.

_« Merci ! » _murmura-t-elle d'une voix glaciale en lui arrachant l'objet des mains sans ménagement.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre son fiancé qui l'attendait pour déjeuner et la présenter ainsi officiellement à sa petite sœur. Elle rencontra Fye sur son chemin qui revenait du distributeur de boissons en buvant un soda et répondit aimablement à son _« Au revoir, bonne journée ! »,_ puis disparut à l'angle du couloir pour laisser seuls les trois jeunes gens.

_« Merci d'avoir surveillé mon sac ! Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu ma charmante nouvelle voisine, par hasard ?_ demanda Shaolan.

– _Si, elle est déjà partie, _dit le blondinet. _D'ailleurs, tu es allé un peu loin cette fois-ci. Tu cherches à l'humilier en la faisant passer pour une fille facile ou quoi ?! Nous laisser ostensiblement entendre que tu as couché avec elle hier!! _s'indigna-t-il._ T'imagines la honte qu'elle a dû avoir devant nous ?!_

– _Oh, arrête tes manières ! J'ai juste joué sur sa docilité et sa niaiserie pour me l'envoyer réellement_ _aujourd'hui avant qu'un autre ne la déflore à ma place ! Ce qui à mon avis n'aurait pas tardé !_

– _Quoi ?! _dit Fye, estomaqué par ses paroles.

– _Les gars…_

– _Et tu serais surpris de savoir que cette petite ingénue m'a même laissé la prendre directement sur le bureau de l'autre connard de Dirlo ! _ajouta Shaolan.

– _Les gars…_

– _Mais tu es un enfoiré !! _s'exclama Fye. _Que tu te tapes une nana déjà expérimentée dans les toilettes, on a l'habitude, mais que tu profites de sa visible naïveté pour l'inciter à avoir son premier rapport sexuel ici, c'est abusé ! Tu sais que c'est important pour une fille, non ?! Tu aurais pu trouver plus romantique bordel !!_

– _Hey, les gars…_

– _Fais pas chier ! Elle ne serait pas rester vierge plus de deux jours avec tous les prédateurs qu'il y a dans ce bahut ! Je n'y suis pas allé comme un sauvage non plus et je peux te garantir qu'elle a pris son pied ! D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec elle !_

– _PUTAIN ON S'EN FOUT DE SAVOIR COMMENT TU L'AS SAUTEE CETTE FILLE !! FERMEZ VOS GUEULES DEUX SECONDES ET ECOUTEZ-MOI MERDE !!! » _cria Eriol.

Les deux jeunes hommes stoppèrent immédiatement leur débat, ne comprenant pas la raison du soudain emportement de leur cousin.

_« Ca y est ? Tu te sens mieux ?_ demanda Shaolan.

– _Tais-toi et mets tes hormones en veilleuse pour une fois s'il te plaît !! _ordonna le garçon brun aux yeux couleur de saphir.

– _Vas-y accouche, on est tout ouïe ! _répondit-il en soupirant.

– _Est-ce que l'un de vous savait que Clow Lead tenait un journal intime ? _questionna Eriol.

– _Clow ? Un journal intime ?!_ _Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a jamais eu de gosses ! Il devait être une vraie tapette alors ! _dit Shaolan en rigolant. _Non, franchement, tu dois te tromper couz' !_

– _Et un bouquin contenant des textes rédigés en anglais avec pour titre "My Diary", tu traduis ça comment, crétin ?! _tonna ce dernier.

– _Tu parles du livre que Mademoiselle Kitty t'a repris des mains tout à l'heure, après que ses affaires soient tombées par terre quand je l'ai bousculée ?_

– _Ouais…_

– _Comment tu peux être sûr que ça appartenait à l'ancien Master ?_ demanda Fye, dubitatif.

– _N'oubliez pas que j'ai une certaine facilité pour les langues étrangères ! J'ai eu le temps de lire quelques phrases et je t'affirme qu'elles ont été écrites par Clow lui-même !_

– _Moi aussi je suis très habile en langue ! _remarqua orgueilleusement Shaolan. _C'est apparemment un don courant dans la famille !_

– _Je ne crois pas que vous parliez du même talent, là ! _dit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or.

– _D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de laisser la tienne traîner n'importe où si tu ne veux pas un jour te choper une maladie ! _renchérit Eriol.

– _Quoi ? Attends, tu me prends pour un con suicidaire là ?! »_

A ces mots, le Démon attrapa son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en extraire un étui en plastique noir et l'ouvrir soigneusement sous le regard perplexe de ses petits camarades. Puis il en sortit précautionneusement ce qui semblait être un bout d'épais latex de couleur rouge et de forme carrée d'environ 15 centimètres de côté, pour leur exposer ensuite fièrement le singulier objet juste sous leur nez.

_« Tadaaaaaaaaaaaam !!! _s'exclama-t-il, en tenant crânement son petit accessoire devant eux.

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? _demanda Fye.

– _Ah ! Je reconnais bien là ton amateurisme ! Je vous laisse deviner ! »_

Les deux cousins rapprochèrent leur visage de l'étrange chose pour n'être plus qu'à cinq centimètres de celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que leurs iris se posent sur une petite phrase écrite en noire sur un des angles :

"Devil Shaolan, The King Of Tongue"

_« Devil Shaolan, le roi de la langue? _lut Eriol à voix haute.

– _C'est une digue dentaire réutilisable ! Bande d'incultes ! Voilà ce que j'emploie pour faire un "cunni" aux petites damoiselles et spécialement celles réputées pour être de vrais trous sur pattes ! Je l'ai commandée à un sex-shop en la faisant personnaliser ! Pas mal, non ?! _dit-il, très fier de son petit effet personnel.

– _Putain ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir abruti ! _grogna Eriol en se reculant immédiatement, l'air dégoûté. _Ca m'aurait évité de mettre le nez dessus !_

– _Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je la lave après chaque utilisation ! _

– _Mais c'est fascinant ! _murmura Fye, se tenant toujours à seulement quelques centimètres du bout de latex, les yeux remplis d'admiration. _Quelle ingénieuse création ! »_

Eriol resta stupéfait à l'écoute de ces paroles et se passa une main sur son visage figé dans une expression de décomposition, tandis que le Démon affichait un sourire triomphant.

_« En attendant, tu ferais bien de faire pareil quand tu laisses les nanas te satisfaire dans les chiottes ! _ajouta le garçon brun.

– _Ce sont elles qui insistent pour vérifier si ma "semence" est vraiment à la hauteur_ _de sa réputation ! Ce sont les risques du métier, que veux-tu ?_

– _Tu pourrais me donner l'adresse du lieu où tu as acheté ce merveilleux accessoire ? »_ demanda joyeusement Fye en tapant dans ses mains, laissant Eriol déconcerté par cette soudaine question.

Mais ce dernier se secoua la tête pour rapidement se ressaisir et leur enjoindre d'un ton quelque peu énervé :

_« Ca ne vous ennuierait pas qu'on en revienne à Clow deux minutes là ?! Vous aurez tout le temps de discuter de ça ce soir !! »_

Ils écoutèrent donc attentivement la traduction des phrases que le jeune homme avait lues dans le vraisemblable journal intime de Clow et l'ambiance légère qui les avait gagnés s'en trouva immédiatement alourdie au fur et à mesure de ses révélations.

_« **…"de ma lignée, son futur hôte descendra mais il aura besoin du sang de la Pureté pourrester Maître de ce corps dérobé…"**_dit Eriol. _Voilà, je me suis arrêté à cette ligne avant de me faire reprendre le livre._

– _Méphistophélès ? Revenir sur terre parmi nous ? Tu te fous de moi, là ?! _s'exclama Shaolan.

– _Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que Mademoiselle Kitty soit en possession d'un pareil document ! _remarqua Fye. _A ma connaissance, elle n'a aucun lien de parenté avec nous ! Et pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais entendu parler de ce bouquin ?_

– _Le Conseil attend peut-être une réelle manifestation de la présence de ce Démon avant de faire paniquer tout le Clan ! _répondit Eriol.

– _Ne comptez pas sur eux pour vous sauver la peau le moment venu ! _maugréa Shaolan. _La plupart de ses membres ne sont que des opportunistes et des lâches qui vous laisseront tomber voire même crever sans hésitation s'il le faut !_

– _Et tu en sais quelque chose…, _dit Fye en s'adressant tristement à son cousin.

– _Oui ! De toute façon, celui qui aura le plus d'ennuis dans cette histoire, c'est le Hunter ! Mais comme personne ne connaît son identité à part eux, vous ne pourrez rien faire pour l'aider ou le prévenir et je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt non plus ! Qu'ils se débrouillent ! »_

Sur ce, Shaolan récupéra son sac et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

_« Il faudra surveiller cette institutrice qui s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à notre famille ! »_ murmura Eriol au jeune homme blond qui approuva d'un hochement de tête, avant de rejoindre leur cousin.

o O o

En début d'après-midi, une jeune femme sortait de la salle d'eau après s'être prélassée une petite heure dans un bon bain chaud. Une serviette autour de son corps, elle entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire pour se chercher une tenue adéquate en cette journée ensoleillée.

Elle sentit soudainement une aura familière envahir la pièce et se retrouva brusquement projetée face contre mur sans avoir même le temps de se retourner ou de faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle se mit instantanément à hurler de douleur en sentant son sang se mettre à bouillir dans l'ensemble de son corps, mais elle ne put se défendre étant entièrement paralysée par les pouvoirs de son agresseur. Puis son calvaire cessa subitement pour la laisser seulement immobilisée par sa magie, lui permettant ainsi d'articuler difficilement ces quelques mots à l'attention de son attaquant qui se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement :

_« Qu'est-ce…qu'il…te prend ? »_

L'homme ne répondit pas mais ôta la serviette qui couvrait sa nudité pour commencer à effleurer délicatement son dos.

_« Ne me…touche pas ! »_

Il se colla à elle et huma le délicieux parfum de ses cheveux avant de lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille :

_« J'ai choisi la beauté de ton enveloppe charnelle pour ressusciter ma sœur et combler ainsi la solitude de mes nuits. »_

Elle vit avec horreur son agresseur éveiller son sceau couleur de sang propre à ceux qui pactisaient avec l'égal de Satan, mais elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle arriva à baisser la tête et distinguer des symboles bien particuliers sur l'apparente face de ce dernier. La jeune fille put discerner sur la seule partie de son sceau visible par ses prunelles, ce qui semblait représenter l'image d'une femme avec à ses pieds un bébé. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent alors d'effroi et des larmes commencèrent à rouler lentement sur ses petites joues.

_« Méphistophélès. »_ souffla-t-elle.

Elle était perdue.

Elle le savait.

Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à crier tant elle était terrifiée.

Il plongea ensuite un verre au beau milieu de l'emblème féminin de son sceau et le ressortit rempli d'une substance d'apparence sanguine pour la forcer à boire ce liquide peu ragoûtant, qui se répandit autant dans sa bouche que sur son menton et son cou. Puis il jeta le verre à terre, alors qu'elle toussait et sanglotait en même temps avant de commencer l'incantation :

**Par ton corps, l'âme de ma sœur reviendra.**

**De cet instant, tu ne te souviendras pas,**

**Et face aux autres, inchangée tu seras.**

**Ma défunte aimée tu incarneras,**

**Et l'âme de notre fils assassiné tu réveilleras.**

**Tu te laisseras guider par mon seul choix,**

**Lorsque j'aurais trouvé le futur hôte par lequel il renaîtra.**

**Une famille réunie à nouveau nous serons,**

**Et définitivement je scelle cet envoûtement par la force de notre union.**

Le jeune homme défit alors son jean et pénétra violemment la jeune fille toujours plaquée face contre mur, en commençant la diabolique cadence sous ses larmes et ses cris de douleur, allant jusqu'à accentuer brutalement ses mouvements à chacune de ses supplications.

La Mère allait enfin bientôt revenir à la vie.

* * *

Mot des auteurs :

Voilà un nouveau chapitre -, en espérant que la lecture de notre histoire vous est toujours aussi plaisante !

Je tenais à ajouter que même avec une fellation, il est possible de contracter le HIV (et plein d'autres saloperies). Certes, notre petit Démon se protège en utilisant une digue dentaire pour faire un (ou plutôt "des", LOL) cunnilingus, mais ne suivez pas son exemple quand il s'agit de se faire lui-même satisfaire par des jeunes filles sans aucune protection !

Un petit comm' ?


	8. Et La Mort Commence Sa Cueillette

**_KILLING,_**

_**ET LA MORT COMMENCE SA CUEILLETTE**_

Une fois rentré chez lui, Shaolan jeta son sac dans le hall d'entrée et se vautra sur le canapé pour se laisser abrutir par un quelconque jeu télévisé. Il ouvrit une bouteille de saké qui traînait sur la petite table du salon pour goûter à cette toute dernière marque récemment achetée par sa tante et humait le délicieux parfum de ce spiritueux lorsque cette dernière débarqua dans la pièce, visiblement énervée.

_« Ca fait deux heures que les cours sont finis, où étais-tu ?_

– _Parti me promener, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air._

– _As-tu fait exprès de te faire surprendre dans un moment inopportun avec une de tes petites camarades pour ton premier jour de lycée ?_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Je ne suis pas dupe, Shaolan. La copulation est peut-être ta seule passion, mais je te sais suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas te faire aussi facilement prendre dans une position indélicate ! Je réitère donc ma question : l'as-tu fait dans un but bien précis, comme me faire enragée par exemple ?_

– _Non._

– _Alors pour quelle raison ? » _lui demanda-t-elle, le regard noir.

Le jeune homme reposa la bouteille sur la table et croisa les bras en fixant la Sorcière, un petit sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres.

_« Dis-moi ce qu'est devenue la Princesse de mon enfance et je répondrais à ta question !_

– _Je ne saisis pas le rapport ! _répliqua-t-elle.

– _Et moi j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as toujours refusé de me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé !_

– _Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait t'apporter de le savoir ! »_

Il se releva pour se placer bien en face de Yûko et la regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air menaçant.

_« Aurais-tu peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire si nos chemins venaient à se croiser de nouveau, chère tante ?_ nargua-t-il.

– _Et que lui ferais-tu ? »_ questionna-t-elle, imperturbable.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui murmurer d'une voix glaciale à l'oreille :

_« J'assouvirais mes plus bas instincts et mon désir pour elle en ravageant son corps pendant des heures…encore et encore…jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever tant je l'aurais souillée. »_

La Sorcière des Dimensions ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle sentit un frisson commencer à lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale qui redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il continua sur le même ton :

_« Elle me sentira jouir en elle une ultime fois et constatera par mon dernier orgasme l'immense plaisir que m'aura procuré cette union forcée, avant de me voir impitoyablement la mener au trépas. »_

Il plongea ensuite ses froides prunelles dans celles impassibles de sa tante, puis monta dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Elle réalisait avec effroi et amertume les dégâts que cette plume maléfique avait occasionnés en lui, même si d'apparence elle paraissait sereine et ne pas avoir été touchée par ses paroles.

_Tiens bon, Shaolan, _songea-t-elle.

_Ne te laisse pas maintenant emporter par la folie alors que dans peu de temps, un enfant arrivera sûrement à te délivrer de ce sort funeste qui a gâché ta vie._

Le Gardien des Plumes aurait été capable d'assainir l'aura de son neveu s'il s'était résolu à le faire quand il était venu chercher l'Avant-Dernière Plume dans ce monde, mais il avait laissé le petit tel quel et à son grand désarroi, pour conserver l'entière puissance de ses compétences magiques et mener à bien sa macabre mission.

Néanmoins,Yûko était parvenue à trouver une autre solution pour sauver le fils de feu son frère en pactisant avec une jeune fille d'une autre dimension, afin que le Gardien puisse engendrer de nouveau et transmettre par le sang ses pouvoirs à son enfant. Car pour la réalisation d'un souhait auprès de la Sorcière quelques temps auparavant, ce dernier avait dû accepter d'en payer le prix en renonçant à sa possibilité d'enfanter.

Malheureusement, la petite fille prénommée Lune n'était pas encore arrivée à stabiliser pleinement l'essence de son être lorsqu'elle la divisait en deux pour incarner sa noire moitié. En effet, à l'instar du Yin et du Yang, tout être humain est composé d'énergies contraires telles que bénéfiques et maléfiques, masculines et féminines ou bien encore douces et impétueuses, qui s'attirent et se complètent entre elles équilibrant ainsi parfaitement son existence. Parfois, quelques unes prennent le dessus sur les autres provoquant des discordances dans le corps d'un homme qui peuvent même pousser celui-ci à certains extrêmes dans certains cas.

Mais Lune était un de ces rares individus à savoir les concilier dans l'excellence, excepté lors de la matérialisation de son noir côté qui se personnifiait sous les traits d'un petit garçon. Elle parvenait sans encombre à faire apparaître cette autre partie de son entité, cependant elle ne réussissait pas encore à être en total harmonie spirituelle et magique avec cette dernière lorsqu'elle la séparait de son corps. La Sorcière était donc obligée d'attendre que la petite soit en mesure de maîtriser parfaitement son incarnation masculine qui absorberait le maléfice dont son neveu avait été atteint, avant de pouvoir la faire venir ici et modifier ainsi son destin. Mais elle avait préféré ne rien lui dire au cas où cela s'avèrerait inefficace et ne pas regretter par la suite de l'avoir fait espérer en vain.

o O o

Shaolan s'était mis debout devant le miroir de sa chambre et fixait le reflet de son visage.

_Ce maudit regard, _songea-t-il.

_Aussi noir que l'est mon instrument d'attaque._

Il posa une main sur son cœur pour faire apparaître la figuration de ses pouvoirs et de ce contact naquit dans le creux de sa paume une petite sphère d'une teinte similaire à celle de sceau.

Couleur de sang.

Cette dernière changea d'aspect pour emprunter une forme allongée et révéler ainsi le symbole de sa magie, une épée. Il maintint ensuite d'une main son fer en dessous de ses yeux pour comparer leur apparence dans la glace et constater une fois de plus qu'elles étaient identiques. Ces derniers étaient devenus d'un noir impénétrable et légèrement brillant depuis le jour qu'il l'avait vu touché par la malédiction de cette plume, remplaçant ainsi définitivement le superbe bleu Majorelle qui était la couleur originelle de ses iris.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son arme sur le sol et s'allongea sur son lit, déprimé par les pénibles souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela lui arrive ? Pourquoi si peu de gens avaient finalement cru sa tante lorsqu'elle avait clamé son innocence concernant un soi-disant pacte avec Méphistophélès ?

_Pourquoi…_

Une larme commença à rouler le long de sa joue pour mourir dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'il revoyait le visage de cette femme qui avait brisé sa vie.

Mais une autre image vint soudainement supplanter celle de la Princesse, qui par sa seule apparition lui réchauffa inexplicablement le cœur et éconduisit dans l'instant sa cuisante douleur. Il se figura celle qu'il se plaisait à surnommer Petit Ange en train de sucer ses petits bonbons au miel et la tête qu'elle avait faite en apprenant que sa propre semence avait la même saveur. Shaolan sourit en repensant à cela.

Il se recroquevilla sur son lit et tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'approcher : le rebondi de ses lèvres, le doux parfum de sa peau, la petitesse de son buste, le galbe de ses seins, la chaleur accueillante de son intimité…Elle était vraiment la plus délicieuse des fleurs dans ce monde qui n'était qu'un vaste jardin aux mille couleurs et se distinguait sans peine d'entre toutes les autres. Le garçon n'était pas très enthousiaste à la pensée de la blesser mais il lui fallait bien trouver une façon de se venger de sa famille, même si la prétendue résurrection de Méphistophélès suffisait déjà amplement à leur donner une méritée correction. Le Conseil devait être terrifié à cette idée. Tant mieux !

Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire en attendant ?

Les regarder mourir un à un ou rajouter en plus son grain de sel en continuant son plan à l'encontre de sa petite camarade ? Cela serait considéré comme une véritable avanie si une jeune Clow devait être engrossée par quelqu'un comme lui et plongerait également cette dernière dans le déshonneur, étant donné sa classe supérieure et son immense magie signifiées par son sceau. Ses pouvoirs ne lui avaient pourtant pas semblé être d'une grande puissance quand elle lui avait envoyé une onde magique, mais peut-être dissimulait-elle ses réelles compétences ?

Le jeune homme lâcha un profond soupir.

La petite demoiselle n'était pas bien farouche et il commençait à apprécier son tempérament qu'il trouvait amusant, même s'il jugeait étrange qu'elle se laisse aussi facilement toucher par un inconnu.

_Et si je ne lui étais pas si étranger que cela finalement ?_ se dit-il.

_Elle m'a peut-être déjà vu lors d'une réunion estivale à Hong Kong sans que je ne l'aperçoive ? _

_Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle me souriait avant que je ne la traîne dans une ruelle la première fois que je l'ai croisée…_

Oui, c'était certainement cela.

Et de quel côté de la famille pouvait-elle bien venir ?

Le premier Clow avait transmis son prénom à l'un de ses deux fils, qui de son côté avait eu une fille -la grand-mère de Shaolan- et plusieurs garçons, dont faisait parti le très célèbre magicien et ancien Master, Clow Lead. Shaolan avait donc maintenant une ribambelle de cousins et cousines plus ou moins éloignés et connaître son lien de parenté avec Sakura lui était désormais impossible étant officiellement exclu de la famille. Sa tante ne devait certainement pas le savoir non plus, auquel cas, elle lui en aurait déjà parlé.

Mais pour quelle raison la jeune fille s'était-elle laissée déflorer sans résistance ?

Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec de jeunes pucelles, mais il se doutait bien qu'elles ne devaient certainement pas donner leur virginité au premier venu rencontré dans la rue. Sakura ne pouvait pas être une personne mentalement déficiente pour avoir été élevée à une dignité supérieure et posséder une vraisemblable magie prééminente à une bonne partie du reste du Clan. Alors comment expliquer son geste ? Si elle le connaissait déjà à son insu et lui avait permis de la toucher de cette manière, se pourrait-il que ce soit parce qu'elle…

_Qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi ?_

Malgré l'ordre de son bannissement ?

Son exclusion ?

_Mon infamie…, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit subitement au sein de ses yeux noirs.

Cette fragile créature arriverait-elle à rompre sa douloureuse solitude en renonçant aux devoirs qui devaient certainement l'incomber étant donné son rang ? Irait-elle même jusqu'à quitter le Clan s'il parvenait à se faire éperdument aimer d'elle ? Les membres du Conseil y verraient certainement là une forme de vengeance personnelle pour chercher à leur ôter ainsi une de leurs puissantes magiciennes, mais pour une fois…

Pour une fois… Shaolan ne pensait pas à mal en imaginant cela.

Malheureusement, le Conseil ne lui permettrait sûrement pas de conserver cette fille à ses côtés, quitte à faire de sa vie un enfer.

_Enfer qui est déjà mon quotidien, _songea-t-il.

_Mais on ne sait jamais…_

_Peut-être la chance se décidera-t-elle à me sourire un jour ?_

Si elle devenait amoureuse de lui et qu'il parvenait à la mettre enceinte tout en la persuadant de garder l'enfant, peut-être tiendrait-elle tête au Conseil avec lui ? Ainsi, il ne serait plus seul à marcher dans les sombres couloirs de cette funeste destinée qui l'enfonçaient jour après jour dans un profond désespoir.

_Plus jamais seul…_

Elle arriverait peut-être même à lui redonner goût à la vie en éclairant son chemin par sa seule présence à ses côtés ?

Le petit garçon devenu jeune homme voulait à nouveau faire parti d'une famille, quitte à la créer…

Il prit alors son coussin pour y réfugier son visage avant de furieusement se blâmer à haute voix :

_« Et merde…Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Je deviens trop sentimental moi ! »_

En attendant, ce n'était pas cet écart de sentiments qui avait calmé ses libidineuses pulsions. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu des rapports sexuels sans protection et il devait bien reconnaître que c'était là une véritable bénédiction, d'autant que le corps de sa partenaire était un hommage vivant à la féminité et ne faisait qu'augmenter sa convoitise. Il avait tellement apprécié de se mêler à la délicieuse et chaude cyprine de la petite demoiselle, que sa virilité s'en retrouva parfaitement réveillée à la pensée de renouveler l'expérience. Le jeune homme voulait ardemment la posséder de nouveau, découvrir son entière nudité jusqu'au moindre petit grain de beauté, la sentir frémir sous ses caresses, parcourir sans relâche ses voluptueuses courbes pour l'entendre encore gémir de plaisir et plus que tout…Il désirait violemment mêler son miel à cette fleur qui dissimulait une véritable petite caverne aux merveilles, pour enfin se laisser emporter avec elle par l'extase de cette union charnelle.

Shaolan attrapa donc son téléphone portable pour être certain de s'offrir ce soir une occasion de ce genre et composa le numéro de Tomoyo.

_« Allô ?_

– _Tomo, c'est moi ! Dis, je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à inviter Sakura à notre petite soirée ?_ demanda-t-il.

– _Ah ah ah ! _rit-elle, sincèrement amusée par l'impatience de son cousin._ Ne t'inquiète pas p'tit Démon ! Tu l'auras ta dulcinée ! Je suis justement en face de chez elle et je m'apprêtais à sonner !_

– _Super ! Merci Tomo, tu es un ange !_

– _Que veux-tu ? Ma diabolique gentillesse me perdra ! _ironisa-t-elle._ Bon, je t'envoie un message pour te confirmer sa venue !_

– _Ok ! Merci encore ! »_

Sur ce, il raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres pour laisser sa Luciférienne de Cousine agir, sans douter un seul instant de son franc succès.

o O o

Sakura était ravie d'avoir fait la connaissance de la fiancée de son frère et enchantée que celle-ci soit son professeur principal, malgré le petit incident de ce matin. Elle s'était montrée très douce et attentionnée envers elle ce midi, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser de l'avoir envoyée chez le Directeur. Elle était enchantée d'avoir enfin une présence rassurante et familière à ses côtés dans le monde extérieur, pourtant elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec eux de leur projet de mariage et avait prétexté une fatigue pour aller méditer sur les évènements de la matinée en toute tranquillité dans sa chambre. Ils lui avaient proposé de les accompagner se balader, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité quitter cette solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

Ses sentiments étaient partagés entre l'excitation d'avoir goûté au fruit défendu en se laissant approcher par son cousin et la tristesse d'avoir réalisé qu'elle n'était qu'une de plus parmi une longue liste. Il ne la portait pas plus dans son cœur que les autres et avait seulement utilisé son corps pour satisfaire ses primaires instincts. Elle n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains expertes, qu'il abandonnerait dès qu'il s'en serait lassé après avoir assouvi sa concupiscence et son désir de jouir.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui résister et n'avait peut-être pas vraiment la volonté de le faire non plus, car elle avait au moins l'impression d'être une jeune fille séduisante sous ses caresses. Personne n'avait jamais daigné la complimenter sur son physique, si bien qu'à la puberté, elle avait fini par penser qu'elle était laide et nullement désirable.

Cependant…

Lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il effleurait doucement sa peau en contemplant son visage pour y lire son plaisir et s'extasier à chacun de ses gémissements ou de ses soupirs, la convoitise qu'il avait d'explorer son intimité semblait alors grandissante et l'union de leur corps enivrante. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son corps pouvait transporter à ce point un homme de plaisir. Elle en oubliait jusqu'à son rôle de futur Master, pour s'éveiller à la sensualité par ses douceurs qui lui donnaient l'illusion d'être l'unique et la plus belle femme en son cœur. Mais à quoi bon espérer ? Leur relation était vouée à l'échec étant donné leur proche parenté et son statut de Hunter.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit la sortant ainsi de ses mélancoliques rêveries.

Sakura essuya les quelques larmes sur ses joues révélatrices de sa peine et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers l'entrée de la maison. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'une jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en criant :

_« Sakura ! Comme je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée ! J'étais tellement contente en apprenant que nous étions dans le même lycée ! »_

Déconcertée, elle tenta de repousser la chaleureuse étreinte de la parfaite inconnue, mais c'est seulement au bout d'une minute qu'elle y parvint.

_« Qui êtes-vous ?! _demanda-t-elle, le souffle presque coupé par tant de familiarité.

–_Ah ah ah ! C'est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, j'ai changé de couleur de cheveux ! Mais toi aussi tu as un peu changé ! Tu es devenue jolie comme tout !_

– _Merci, _bredouilla-t-elle rougissante. _Je ne vois toujours pas qui…_

– _C'est moi ! Tomoyo ! Nous étions dans la même école primaire ! Sauf que j'étais blonde à l'époque ! »_

Sakura dévisagea la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes, pour finalement réussir à reconnaître ces singuliers yeux d'une couleur indigo qui avaient autrefois rehaussé la beauté d'une fillette à la splendide et longue chevelure blonde.

_« Tomoyo ! Oui je me souviens… »_

Mais dans son souvenir, Sakura ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été amie avec elle. Pire, elle avait même eu plutôt le sentiment que celle-ci ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'encadrer. Elle lui fit part de cette impression quand l'adolescente s'exclama :

_« Mais non ! Détrompe-toi ! J'étais affreusement timide et renfermée à cet âge ! Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir pensé cela de moi, _ajouta-t-elle en feignant une profonde tristesse, une larme à l'œil.

– _Ah…Excuse-moi d'avoir mal jugé dans ce cas, _répondit la Chasseuse, embarrassée.

– _Tu es entièrement pardonnée ! _reprit joyeusement cette dernière. _D'autant que nous sommes cousines éloignées ! Je ne peux donc pas en vouloir à un membre de ma famille ! Et tu as l'air si gentille !_

– _Pardon ?! _

– _Tu ne le savais pas ?! Je t'avais vue à Hong Kong étant petite dans la demeure des Clow ! Ta présence m'avait confirmé notre lien de parenté, malheureusement j'étais encore trop réservée à l'époque pour oser venir t'aborder. Mais quand Shaolan m'a parlé tout à l'heure d'une de ses camarades…_

– _Shaolan ?_ répéta Sakura, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu.

– _Oui ! Notre respectif cousin éloigné ! Il n'a cessé depuis la fin des cours de me parler de sa charmante nouvelle voisine ! Et c'est en lui demandant sa description et son prénom que j'ai fait le rapprochement !_

– _Il n'a cessé de…_

– _Je te le jure ! Il n'a pas arrêté de complimenter ta beauté, ta vraisemblable intelligence, ta maturité… Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi ! Tu l'impressionnes beaucoup ! »_

Sakura resta muette sous le flux de paroles et d'informations qui tentaient de s'emmagasiner dans son cerveau. En quelques minutes, elle avait découvert qu'elle fréquentait le même établissement que deux de ses cousins, qui d'ailleurs semblaient bien s'entendre et que son initiateur aux plaisirs de la chair paraissait beaucoup mieux la considérer qu'il n'avait bien voulu le montrer. Etonnant, voire même…troublant.

Voyant que sa naïve de cousine était dubitative, Tomoyo ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et continua sur sa lancée :

_« Vraiment, en seulement quelques heures à tes côtés, je l'ai trouvé transformé ! Il était tout excité à l'idée de te revoir, comme un puceau qui va avoir son premier rapport sexuel ! »_

Sans blague.

_« Il m'a vaguement parlé qu'il s'était un peu mal comporté avec toi ce matin…_

– _Que t'a-t-il dit ? _demanda la jeune fille, subitement affolée qu'il ait osé parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

– _Oh…apparemment il a été un peu prompt dans ses paroles… »_

S'il n'y avait que cela.

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, _reprit-elle, _mais il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet de t'avoir donné une mauvaise image de lui…C'est la première fois que je le vois avoir des remords ! Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, ma parole ! » _

Est-ce qu'elle se rendait _compte_ de ce qu'elle disait ?

Sakura en était bouche bée.

Elle lui aurait tapé dans l'œil ?

Et jusqu'à quel point ?

Tomoyo avait fait mouche et elle le savait bien. Aussi, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter :

_« Ce soir, je vais à une petite fête avec mon copain et je tiens ABSOLUMENT à fêter nos retrouvailles en t'y invitant !_

– _Je ne sais pas…_

– _Shaolan sera peut-être présent ! Et je crois bien qu'il tienne à te présenter ses plus plates excuses ! Ne me fais pas manquer l'occasion de voir enfin mon cousin reconnaître devant une fille qu'il s'est comporté comme un goujat ! J'attends cela depuis des années !!!_

– _Mais…_

– _Alors, c'est entendu ! De toute façon je t'y traînerais par la force car je suis impatiente de te présenter à mes amis ! Tu vas voir ! Tu vas bien t'amuser ! »_

Sur ce, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et conclut avant de s'en aller :

_« Je passe te chercher à huit heures ! Tiens-toi prête ! Bye bye ! »_

Puis elle laissa une Sakura pantoise sur le pas de la porte, qui n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé de quelle manière elle s'était fait embobiner. Tomoyo était un peu plus subtile que son cousin quand il s'agissait de parvenir à ses fins, ce qui faisait qu'elle s'en sortait toujours très bien.

o O o

Dans un parc vide de promeneurs, deux amants s'enlaçaient tendrement et échangeaient un dernier baiser passionné.

_« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je dois continuer de préparer mes prochains cours, Toya, _dit Mademoiselle Kitty.

– _Ok, ok…Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? _demanda-t-il un lueur malicieuse éclairant ses prunelles.

– _Ah ah ! Non, ça va aller ! Sinon je suis certaine de ne jamais parvenir à travailler ! On se verra demain ? D'accord ?_

– _A mon grand désespoir, pas avant demain soir… »_

Elle rit de nouveau et se laissa une dernière fois embrasser par son aimé avant de se décider à rentrer chez elle. La jeune institutrice s'éloigna de lui et se retourna pour lui dire au revoir en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, puis entreprit de regagner son domicile. En marchant, elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait découvert en traduisant le journal de l'ancien Master un peu plus tôt dans la journée et à sa décision d'attendre pour en faire part à son fiancé ou à son père.

Son téléphone portable se mit alors à sonner et elle reconnut instantanément le numéro qui s'affichait lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran.

_« Bonjour Xia, vous allez bien ?_

– _Bien et vous ?_ demanda poliment cette dernière. _Avez-vous fini de traduire le document que je vous ai donné ?_

– _Oui et…, _sa voix s'assombrit soudainement et elle s'assit sur un banc pour continuer la conversation. _Il faudrait que l'on se voie. C'est important._

– _Bien…Avez-vous eu le temps de regarder la photographie que je vous ai glissée dans le livre ? Je me suis dit que cela aurait peut-être pu vous aider._

– _Celle qui a été prise le jour du Choix ?_

– _Exactement, _répondit la mère d'Eriol.

– _Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître tous les enfants, la photo n'est pas de très bonne qualité. Avez-vous un deuxième exemplaire à portée de main ? J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à les identifier._

– _Je… je ne sais pas si…_

– _Xia, je vous en prie, c'est crucial ! »_

La femme finit par se laisser convaincre et lui avoua les noms des enfants présents ce jour-là en les citant par ordre d'apparition, puis elle termina :

_« Ecoutez, je préfère vous voir pour que nous en parlions de vive voix. Mon fils est absent, passez chez moi maintenant._

– _Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. » _dit Mademoiselle Kitty.

Après avoir raccroché, la jeune femme resta quelques minutes à fixer le visage d'un des quatre Elus qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention.

_Comment peut-on changer à ce point ?_ pensa-t-elle.

_Je veux bien croire que même les plus vilaines chenilles peuvent un jour se transformer en de superbes papillons, mais là…_

Et soudainement, une phrase lui revint en mémoire :

_**« La laideur de ce premier se verra substituée par l'illusion d'une beauté qui permettra à l'Esprit pernicieux de se dissimuler derrière un masque délicieux. »**_

_« Oh, mon Dieu !! » _s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite de sa découverte.

Elle se leva immédiatement pour se précipiter chez Xia et lui faire part de l'identité de l'enfant dans lequel Méphistophélès s'était incarné, car à l'insu de tous _il_ était déjà là depuis de nombreuses années et attendait patiemment dans l'ombre son heure.

_« Et bien, où allons-nous comme cela ? »_ dit une voix familière dans son dos.

Elle fit brusquement volte-face et constata avec horreur que celui qu'elle avait tout juste espéré ne plus jamais recroiser se tenait maintenant devant elle et qui plus est, il n'était pas seul. L'institutrice tenta de se contrôler et de cacher l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait les entrailles.

_« J'allais… rentrer chez moi…Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Vous profitez de ce beau temps pour vous promener ?_

– _Tu dissimules bien mal ton stress. Dis-moi, avec qui donc étais-tu au téléphone ?_

– _Mon fiancé, _répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

– _Il vient pourtant de partir. Je vous observe depuis un moment déjà._

– _Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne…Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde…, _osa-t-elle dire, sur un ton énervé.

– _C'est justement ce que je fais. »_

Le jeune homme se détourna subitement d'elle pour enjoindre sa camarade qui était restée à l'écart de s'approcher.

_« Va mon aimée…Amuse-toi avec tes pouvoirs que j'ai intensifiés et élimine ce vulgaire parasite ! »_

Mademoiselle Kitty en lâcha son livre sous la frayeur, alors que son visage devenait blanc comme un cadavre.

_« Tu… n'oserai pas ?_

– _Ah ah ! Regarde sa figure ! Son teint a déjà emprunté la couleur de la Mort ! _railla-t-il.

– _Non !! Je vous en supp… »_

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car une onde magique la souleva brutalement de terre. Elle sentit aussitôt un brusque courant électrique lui traverser le corps de part en part en la faisant hurler de douleur, sans personne pour lui venir en aide dans cet endroit malheureusement vide de passants à cette heure. Puis son calvaire se modifia pour se transformer en un froid glacé qui transperça violemment sa chair et lui donner ainsi l'impression d'avoir été immergée dans une eau mortellement glacée. D'atroces sensations de gelures s'emparèrent subitement de son corps en s'attaquant au moindre de ses organes jusqu'à celui qui lui était vital, son cœur. La jeune femme sentit avec effroi les pulsations de ce dernier se ralentirent progressivement et sa respiration devenir difficile, voire douloureuse, à chaque inspiration qui gonflait ses poumons sur le point de geler littéralement. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son aimé, avant que le voile de la Mort ne ternisse définitivement son regard.

Le corps de Mademoiselle Kitty retomba brutalement et sans vie sur le sol, alors que Méphistophélès se penchait pour récupérer le livre de Clow et la photo qui avaient bien failli le confondre.

_« Bien ! Un peu plus et elle allait révéler mon identité ! » _s'exclama-t-il.

Il rejoignit son aimée pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_« Prépare-toi maintenant à l'éveil de notre fils. »_

* * *

Mot des auteurs :

Voilà un nouveau chapitre et la réelle tournure de cette histoire se profile enfin !

Cela vous a plu ?

Je le souhaite ! -

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le petite Lune est l'Enfant de ma fiction THE CHILD !

Le Gardien des Plumes ne pouvait plus engendrer car c'était le prix qu'il avait payé à la Sorcière des Dimensions pour la réalisation de son souhait.

La jeune fille avec laquelle Yûko a fait un marché pour sauver son neveu, est un double de Sakura d'une autre dimension, du nom de Mademoiselle Li.

Lire les chapitres 13 et 16 de mon autre fiction pour une meilleure compréhension -.

Bibi-chan-

Comment ça je suis morte ? C'est trop injuste ! **T-T**

Kitty50.

Et voici à quoi ressemblerait Shaolan avec ses yeux bleus Majorelle (merci à NekoAP pour le montage -) si le maléfice ne l'avait pas touché :

http://img245.imageshack.us/img245/2348/shaolanyeuxbleusmajorellessw6.jpg

http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/8308/shaobleuversiontk9.jpg

http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/5762/shaosexywl3.jpg

Et le voilà avec ses yeux noirs et son épée noire :

http://img101.imageshack.us/my.php?imageshaoredsealum7.jpg


	9. Rose Et Chocolats, Please Forgive Me

_**ROSE ET CHOCOLATS,**_

_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME**_

Il était aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente quand Sakura revint chez elle, les bras chargés de paquets. La porte avait été fermée à clés, signe que son père et son frère n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Toya devait être encore avec sa fiancée ou bien chez un ami, puisque les cours pour les étudiants de dernière année à l'université ne reprenaient pas avant la fin du mois. Quant à son père, il était retourné après le déjeuner à la bibliothèque où il y travaillait en tant que documentaliste.

Après la visite de Tomoyo, elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de passer le reste de l'après-midi à faire quelques emplettes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait pu flâner toute seule et sans chaperon dans les différents rayons réservés aux femmes de plusieurs magasins, sans pourtant oser s'attarder très longtemps devant chaque étalage, quelque peu gênée de réaliser qu'elle ne connaissait décidément rien à la mode. Une vendeuse avait alors remarqué la petite demoiselle indécise et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se proposer conseillère auprès d'elle et lui faire visiter toute la boutique. La jeune fille avait pu ainsi découvrir ce qui se faisait dernièrement en matière d'habillage, de produits de beauté et même de sous-vêtements, pour au final se laisser convaincre par cette femme de repartir avec une garde-robe complète et tout un tas d'autres accessoires plus ou moins utiles.

Elle déposa les sacs dans le vestibule puis se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures, avant de monter dans sa chambre pour déballer et ranger ses nouvelles acquisitions. Elle partit ensuite prendre une bonne douche pour se revigorer et sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une simple serviette pour cacher sa nudité. Sakura se sécha rapidement et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode pour contempler les nouveaux sous-vêtements qu'elle s'était offert dans l'après-midi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête d'avoir acheté cela ?

L'idée d'être à son avantage en étant parée d'une jolie lingerie si son cousin décidait encore de l'approcher ce soir, bien évidemment ! Non seulement cet achat démontrait qu'elle avait le secret espoir de pouvoir encore un jour apprécier ses caresses, mais qu'en plus elle acceptait sa condition de jouet temporaire en allant même jusqu'à faire l'effort de lui plaire.

Pathétique.

Elle se blâma de cette faiblesse qui lui révélait son caractère non volontaire et le peu d'estime qu'elle pouvait avoir d'elle-même. Il suffisait que le garçon qu'elle avait aimé dans l'enfance soit le premier à la complimenter sur son physique et à la couvrir d'une tendresse charnelle, pour qu'il devienne l'unique objet de ses pensées.

Elle se dirigeait droit dans le mur et elle le savait bien.

Elle croyait quoi ?

Qu'il allait finir par l'aimer ?

Et quand bien même ?

Ils ne pourraient jamais former un couple de toute façon.

En cet instant, elle aurait volontiers échangé son statut de futur Master avec n'importe qui d'autre pour enfin vivre une vie normale et être libérée de ses devoirs. La jeune fille avait toujours respecté les règles familiales et les ordres que ses tantes Yelan et Ming lui avaient donnés sans se poser de question, mais son immersion dans le monde extérieur lui faisait maintenant se rendre compte de la bien triste vérité. Aux yeux du Conseil, elle n'était pas une adolescente avec des envies et des doutes comme les autres, mais un simple corps qui renfermerait bientôt les pouvoirs de Clow et dont il avait fallu régir l'existence, jusqu'au choix de sa nourriture et de ses propres lectures.

Un pantin, voilà ce qu'elle était réellement. Une poupée fragile que l'on avait rendue docile et élevée dans la complète ignorance de la réalité.

Ce n'était donc pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle finisse par se laisser approcher par ce cousin bien plaisant, qui avait été le premier à lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être une femme attirante à en juger par ses avances plus qu'entreprenantes.

Sakura soupira et choisit de revêtir un ensemble de lingerie qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Elle enfila donc un mini bustier qui se nouait à l'avant par un joli ruban, ainsi que ce qui s'appelait un "tanga", peu échancré, confectionnés dans une jolie dentelle "bleu-nuit" et agrémentés de quelques discrètes petites lunes roses ça et là. Puis elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre et constata que cette nouvelle parure mettait agréablement en valeur le galbe de sa poitrine, de même que le rebondi de l'arrière de son bassin.

La vendeuse lui avait également proposé de prendre un petit accessoire pour parfaire la beauté de cet ensemble, en lui assurant que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter le plaisir des yeux de son petit ami. La jeune fille n'avait pas contredit la très avisée conseillère et avait acheté cette fine jarretière de satin assortie à sa lingerie, qui se portait à mi-cuisse et se fermait par un minuscule bijou en forme de lune. Elle sortit donc de sa commode cette jolie petite chose et l'attacha minutieusement à l'endroit que la vendeuse lui avait indiqué, puis elle ouvrit son armoire pour compléter son habillage.

Qu'allait-elle mettre ?

Préférant faire dans la simplicité, elle arrêta son choix sur une jupe noire faite dans un tissu vaporeux, ni trop courte, ni trop longue, juste de quoi recouvrir une partie de ses cuisses et sa petite jarretière, pour ensuite passer un chemisier de soie blanche à manches courtes. Cette tenue allait-elle convenir ? Elle n'était jamais allée à une soirée et ne savait donc pas quels vêtements étaient de rigueur dans ces petits regroupements d'adolescents.

Puis Sakura décida de se maquiller avec les produits que lui avait recommandés la vendeuse, aussi s'agenouilla-t-elle devant sa glace pour tenter de reproduire les gestes que cette dernière lui avait montrés dans le magasin. Tout d'abord, un peu de fard blanc diaphane sur toute la paupière accompagné d'un petit trait à la base des cils, tracé à l'aide d'un crayon gras de couleur grise et finement bleutée. Ensuite, pour rehausser ses iris où le vert et le bleu s'harmonisaient, la jeune fille ajouta une pointe d'ombre violette aux coins extérieurs de ses yeux et mit un peu de mascara noir sur ces longs et fins cils. Pour finir, elle appliqua un léger voile de rose sur ses lèvres, dont elle en avait redessiné les contours avec un petit crayon rouge. Elle avait découvert dans la boutique que certains rouges à lèvres étaient parfumés et en avait choisi un à la saveur de miel pour son plus grand plaisir. Une fois chose faite, elle rangea le tout dans son sac en cas de nécessité et observa quelques minutes la nouvelle image que lui renvoyait son miroir.

Etait-elle jolie ainsi parée ?

Elle ne savait pas et espérait seulement ne pas être trop ridicule.

L'adolescente se releva et mit quelques gouttes d'une eau de toilette à l'agréable odeur de vanille en dessous de ses oreilles et dans le creux de ses poignets, puis replaça avec précaution le flacon dans sa commode.

_Et si Tomoyo ne venait pas ?_ se dit-elle, soudainement prise de doutes à l'encontre de sa cousine.

Elle se serait préparée en vain, pour au final se faire poser un lapin. Elle aurait dû y songer avant ! Quelle idiote ! Heureusement que personne ne l'avait encore vue dans cet accoutrement ! Cela serait terriblement humiliant pour elle si cela arrivait réellement.

Mais ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier d'une personne qui les montait en courant pour venir jusqu'à sa chambre et en ouvrir la porte brutalement.

_« Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_ s'exclama Toya.

– _Rien ! Je ne savais même pas que tu étais là ! »_ répondit-elle, surprise.

Elle s'était tellement concentrée pour s'apprêter qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu son frère rentrer.

_« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un soupirant ! Petite cachottière !_ lança-t-il gaiement.

– _Hein ?_

– _Il t'attend dans le salon ! Tiens ! _dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte de chocolats. _Il t'a apporté ça et m'a demandé de te passer le message qu'il était vraiment désolé pour ce matin. »_

Sakura en avait le souffle coupé.

Serait-ce Shaolan ?

Ici ?

Avec des chocolats ?

Dans sa maison ?

_« Où est papa ?_ demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante en prenant le petit paquet, qu'elle posa ensuite sur sa commode.

– _Il est parti manger en ville avec des collègues directement après le travail. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! S'il savait que ma petite sœur se paye du bon temps malgré l'interdiction du Conseil, il aurait été obligé d'en référer à nos chères tantines ! »_

Dieu soit loué, il n'était pas là !

Sa liberté aurait été remise en cause le cas échéant !

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne dirai rien ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense du Clan et de leurs principes ! »_ ajouta-t-il.

Toya n'avait jamais toléré que leur mère soit dénigrée par ses frères et soeurs à cause de son mariage avec un homme dénué de pouvoirs. Par conséquence, il n'avait pas voulu mettre les pieds dans la demeure des Clow à la mort de cette dernière et ne savait donc pas à quoi ressemblait physiquement le célèbre rejeté de la famille. De plus, il ne se sentait pas très concerné par tout cela étant lui-même dépourvu de capacités magiques, contrairement à sa sœur.

_« En tout cas, je suis ravi que tu leur désobéisses ! Il vont suffisamment t'empoisonner la vie quand tu seras Master, pour ne pas en profiter un peu avant ! Et il m'a l'air bien sympathique ce garçon, sans compter que je le trouve très courtois ! Je ne sais que son prénom pour l'instant, mais j'ai hâte que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur lui ! »_

La Chasseuse était estomaquée et sa stupéfaction ne fit qu'empirer quand il continua :

_« Au début j'ai cru que c'était un vulgaire tombeur, mais je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur en discutant un peu avec lui ! Il est sérieux comme mec ! Et tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus, j'ai le flair pour repérer les p'tis cons ! »_

Mais bien sûr !

La jeune Hunter manqua de s'étrangler en entendant ses paroles.

Il ne devait pas parler de Shaolan, ce n'était pas possible !

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue de religieuse ?! Tu veux le faire fuir ou quoi là ?! »_

Toya s'approcha alors de Sakura et commença à lui défaire les premiers boutons de son chemisier pour ouvrir son col jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

_« Arrête !_ ordonna-t-elle, en tentant de le repousser.

– _Oh ! C'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas mourir pour si peu ! Il faut se mettre en valeur quand on a un rendez-vous amoureux ! _répliqua-t-il en riant. _Tiens ? Tu ne portes pas ton pendentif ?_

– _Non, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ici. Alors je le laisse dans ma chambre._

– _Pff…Tu n'as rien le droit de faire avec eux ! Au fait ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de te transmettre des excuses ? Aurait-il tenté de te voler un baiser ce matin ? » _demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

_Si tu savais…, _pensa la jeune fille.

_« Allez ! Go mademoiselle ! Il ne faut pas trop le faire attendre ! »_

Elle consentit en hochant la tête et le suivit munie de son sac à main dans les escaliers, le cœur battant à lui rompre la poitrine, pour découvrir un Shaolan au visage radieux dans le vestibule.

_« Bonsoir ! _lui dit-il, d'une voix doucereuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

– '_soir…,_ bredouilla-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur le parquet.

– _Tu es ravissante ! Je suis honoré de sortir en compagnie d'une aussi charmante jeune fille ! » _ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une rose qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée dans son dos.

Sakura en resta bouche bée.

Là, c'est sûr elle devait rêver !

Son cousin qui était allé jusqu'à l'insulter ce matin, se comportait maintenant comme un galant homme ! Il devait être mourant et peut-être essayait-il de réparer ses actions avant de passer l'arme à gauche, ou bien encore préparait-il tout simplement un mauvais coup.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et apprécia sa tenue qui rehaussait sa ténébreuse beauté malgré sa sobriété. Il portait un léger pull noir dont le col se terminait en "V" et la finesse du cachemire avec lequel il avait été confectionné, permettait aisément de deviner la belle musculature de ses pectoraux sous le soyeux et délicat tissu. Il avait relevé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, dévoilant ainsi de puissants avant-bras et avait orné son poignet gauche d'une gourmette en argent sur laquelle était écrit son prénom. En guise de pantalon, il avait choisi de mettre un bas de costume noir dont la coupe était judicieusement resserrée au niveau de ses cuisses musclées et qui devait sans conteste mettre en valeur son postérieur, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance d'apercevoir.

_« Ca y est ! Elle est sans voix ! _s'exclama Toya. _Je vais mettre la fleur dans un vase ! Allez vous amuser en attendant ! »_

Il prit donc la rose et posa un manteau sur les épaules de sa petite sœur pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Elle réussit à sortir de sa minutieuse observation au bout de quelques secondes et mit des petites chaussures noires à talons, pour ensuite se faire pousser à l'extérieur de la maison par son frère aîné qui s'empressa de conclure avant de refermer la porte :

_« Bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger ! »_

Elle crut défaillir.

C'était le bouquet !

Toya venait littéralement de jeter Petit Ange dans le lit du Démon, qui devait déjà se féliciter d'avoir eu sans peine l'accord de son propre frère pour faire joujou avec elle.

Shaolan se tourna alors vers sa proie pour constater qu'elle avait les joues cramoisies et n'osait pas lever les yeux du sol pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il lui prit doucement la main pour l'enjoindre à le suivre en ajoutant :

_« Viens, la fête est déjà commencée depuis longtemps !_

– _Où…où allons-nous ? Et où est Tomoyo ?_ s'hasarda-t-elle à demander alors qu'il l'entraînait dans la rue.

– _J'ai préféré venir te chercher moi-même et nous allons chez moi ! »_ répondit-il sans la regarder.

La jeune fille s'arrêta immédiatement.

_Pas chez lui !_

_Surtout pas !_

Elle savait qu'il vivait avec sa tante, la Sorcière des Dimensions et elle ne devait absolument pas se risquer à la rencontrer !

_« Qu'y a-t-il ?_ s'étonna-t-il en la voyant se crisper.

– _Tu…tu as le droit d'organiser des fêtes chez toi ? Personne ne te dit rien ? _

– _Oui ! _dit-il les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas où la demoiselle voulait en venir. _Ma tante m'a laissé la maison pour toute la nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura aucun adulte pour surveiller nos faits et gestes !_ _C'est liberté à volonté ce soir ! » _termina-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

Puis il déposa soudainement un furtif baiser sur sa joue, ce qui permit à Sakura d'apprécier le délicat parfum fruité de son after-shave.

_Un vrai petit homme, _pensa-t-elle en se laissant conduire chez lui sans protester, trop occupée à lorgner sur les fesses de ce dernier qui la devançait légèrement en la traînant toujours par la main. Elle pouvait maintenant juger du rebondi et de la fermeté de celles-ci à travers le tissu de son pantalon et ne se gênait aucunement pour profiter du spectacle, en toute discrétion bien entendu.

Les phéromones dégagées par le jeune homme étaient d'une efficacité foudroyante, la demoiselle commençait déjà à se languir de se faire tripoter.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une marche silencieuse avec une vue imprenable pour une certaine, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et au bruit qui émanait de la demeure, il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de jeunes à danser jusqu'à épuisement là-dedans. Sakura pénétra timidement dans la maison, précédée de son soit disant soupirant et le tableau qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux vertueux la stupéfia : l'alcool coulait à flot, la musique était assourdissante, quelques couples étaient littéralement en train de passer à l'acte dans le couloir et trois adolescentes dansaient sur une table du salon en entamant un vraisemblable strip-tease, sous les acclamations déchaînées de leurs petits camarades. La Chasseuse n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur d'une maison close comme en avait parlé le Proviseur, mais une subtile intuition lui suggéra que cela devait vaguement ressembler à cela.

Petit Ange était arrivé à la Cour du Démon et n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de côtoyer ces apôtres Lucifériens complètement débridés pendant toute une soirée. Et dans sa stupeur, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une personne tapie dans l'ombre l'observait de loin, en réfléchissant au sort qu'elle allait lui réserver.

_Ainsi donc, ton sang n'est plus pur,_ songea-t-elle. _Il va me falloir dès ce soir m'approprier une autre pucelle et trouver également quelque chose à faire de toi. Te tuer ne m'est maintenant plus vraiment utile car ton corps pourrait toujours me servir à d'autres fins indubitablement plus intéressantes…_


	10. Welcome In Heaven, Lieu De Délices

_**WELCOME IN HEAVEN,**_

_**LIEU DE DELICES**_

Sakura était sagement assise sur le canapé en sirotant un verre de vin au délicieux goût de pêche que lui avait apporté son cousin, avant de s'en retourner au bar pour servir d'autres invités assoiffés. Elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie et devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait vraiment raté quelque chose.

En face d'elle, les trois apprenties strip-teaseuses en soutien-gorge continuaient d'agiter leur corps sur une musique appropriée à la situation et aguichaient sans relâche les garçons impatients de découvrir leur complète nudité sous les lumières tamisées. L'une d'elle, une très jolie fille à la splendide chevelure d'un blond impérial, désigna un jeune homme et lui fit signe de monter la rejoindre en arborant un sourire malicieux, ce que s'empressa de faire ce dernier en affichant un air satisfait. Il se colla à elle dans une danse endiablée et dégagea les longues mèches bouclées qui recouvraient sa poitrine pour apprécier pleinement la vue qui s'offrait à lui, puis il se plaça derrière elle pour dégrafer le tissu dissimulateur de ses plus beaux attributs. Les adolescents étaient en pleine euphorie lorsqu'il enleva le sous-vêtement et le jeta à l'autre bout de la salle, dévoilant ainsi une superbe et généreuse poitrine à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle autre demoiselle présente en ces lieux. L'heureux élu revint ensuite devant elle et saisit doucement dans ses mains ces seins gourmands de caresses pour les embrasser inlassablement l'un après l'autre, en laissant sans retenue sa langue parcourir leur galbe sous les yeux interdits de la Chasseuse.

Comment osaient-ils se montrer ainsi en spectacle devant tout le monde ?

Une des deux autres "strip-teaseuses" s'approcha alors du couple et captura les lèvres de la Diablesse au corps de déesse pour se mêler à elle dans un baiser exalté, tout en incitant le jeune premier à poser également une main sur sa poitrine avide d'attouchements. Les cris et les sifflements de leurs petits camarades redoublèrent d'intensité en cet instant et quand elle aperçut la torride blonde lui envoyer un clin d'œil suggestif pendant que sa collègue embrassait à son tour le garçon, Sakura avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Mais elle se posa d'autant plus de questions lorsqu'elle vit la belle satanique descendre de la table et laisser ses partenaires de jeux éhontés continuer à trois leurs caresses frénétiques, pour se diriger rapidement vers elle d'un pas de félin au regard coquin.

La demoiselle aux yeux couleur tourterelle vêtue d'un simple jean se rapprocha de sa proie et se mit subitement et sans complexe à califourchon sur elle en l'emprisonnant de ses bras appuyés sur le dossier du canapé, pour ensuite la fixer quelques secondes en exhibant ostensiblement son buste dénudé. La jeune Hunter était sans voix, mais ne pouvait cependant pas détourner ses prunelles de ses iris envoûtants.

_« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle conquête de Shaolan ?_ demanda la Diablesse.

– _Non…je…_, bredouilla Petit Ange, sans même tenter de la repousser.

– _Il ne t'a pas choisie pour ton éloquence en tout cas, c'est certain. » _continua-t-elle en caressant lentement la joue de sa futur victime.

Dans d'autres circonstances la Chasseuse aurait immédiatement rétorqué à ces propos insultants, mais elle était comme émerveillée par cette méphistophélique beauté dont la peau satinée était agréablement mise en valeur par la douce lumière rose d'un spot situé juste au-dessus d'elles.

_« J'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait initiée à la luxure. » _ajouta-t-elle en laissant glisser un doigt le long du cou de Sakura, pour finir par délicatement parcourir le rebondi d'un de ses seins.

La petite demoiselle était paralysée par ses yeux ensorcelants et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle n'avait étrangement pas envie d'éconduire cette jeune impudente. La belle satanique sourit malicieusement en devinant son trouble intérieur et alla jusqu'à caresser d'une main légère la poitrine de son nouveau jouet, en suçant délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Puis elle lui susurra suavement à l'oreille :

_« Je reconnais qu'il est un partenaire sexuel fort doué, mais je puis t'assurer être une bien meilleure amante en ce qui concerne les désirs féminins. »_

A ces mots, elle introduisit des doigts licencieux sous la jupe de la jeune angélique pour effleurer tendrement le point sensible de son intimité, sans cesser un instant de prodiguer des douceurs à sa délicieuse poitrine de sa main vacante. Lorsque la Diablesse entendit sa conquête soupirer discrètement de plaisir en fermant les yeux, elle lui chuchota mélodieusement :

_« Hum…Tu es encore très sensible…Il ne t'a pas encore totalement comblée, c'est cela ? Je vais y remédier, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Petit Ange ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Elle ne se connaissait pas ce genre de penchants pour la gent féminine et le délice de ces attouchements la transportait de volupté au point de faire naître une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant et elle ne remarquait même pas les quelques garçons qui appréciaient avec délectation cette démonstration de caresses inverties, même si ce style de spectacle était très courant dans les soirées organisées chez Shaolan.

Les couples ne se cachaient jamais pour faire l'amour dans ces fêtes et certains allaient jusqu'à le faire debout, directement sur la piste de danse improvisée en plein milieu de la salle de séjour. La demeure se transformait pour une nuit en un véritable lieu de débauche dans lequel tous les écarts étaient autorisés et où l'alcool ainsi que certaines drogues circulaient aisément pour être à disposition de tout le monde.

Un jeune homme tapota soudainement sur l'épaule de la belle satanique, interrompant l'érotique représentation au grand désespoir de quelques messieurs.

_« Dahlia ! Shaolan veut te voir immédiatement et il n'a pas l'air très content, _dit Eriol.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?_ s'enquit la Diablesse.

– _Tu ferais bien d'arrêter ton petit jeu et de me suivre sans poser de question. »_

Elle soupira profondément pour montrer son énervement et abandonna à regret sa proie qu'elle venait à peine d'éveiller au désir.

Sakura mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la méphistophélique beauté s'était retirée et se recroquevilla instantanément sur le canapé en buvant une gorgée de vin mine de rien, affreusement gênée de la situation et les joues en feu d'avoir éprouvé ces nouvelles sensations. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être laissée faire de cette manière sans protester et n'arrivait définitivement pas à concevoir l'idée qu'elle ait pu -en plus- aimer cela. Son esprit avait échappé à son contrôle comme pour être sous l'emprise de cette sublime créature et elle commençait maintenant à redouter la finalité de cette soirée qui était loin d'être terminée.

De son côté, Dahlia traversait le salon en compagnie d'Eriol pour rejoindre Shaolan au bar, lorsque des petites turbines d'arrosage placées aux quatre coins de la piste de danse se mirent subitement en marche, pulvérisant en hauteur un liquide bien particulier sous les applaudissements de la foule en liesse. Chaque appareil était relié à un tonneau contenant du saké et leur jet bien dirigé arrosa en quelques secondes tous les jeunes gens présents sur la piste, qui s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la bouche pour boire ce spiritueux généreusement diffusé.

L'adolescente se présenta donc devant le maître des lieux le corps ruisselant de cet alcool, ne faisant qu'augmenter la convoitise des garçons à son encontre, qui auraient adoré passer leur langue sur sa généreuse poitrine au délicieux goût de saké. Shaolan ne se laissa pas perturber par l'exquis tableau et lança un regard noir à la demoiselle en continuant de servir les cocktails que ses invités lui commandaient.

_« Dahlia, j'avais pourtant exigé que personne ne touche à cette fille avant de la ramener ici. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'y es quand même risquée ? »_

La Diablesse fit le tour du bar pour venir s'asseoir sur le comptoir en face de lui.

_« Je voulais simplement m'amuser un peu ! Je ne te l'aurai pas volée, ne t'inquiète pas ! _répondit-elle en souriant. _Son petit air innocent m'a fait craquer !_

– _Et tu étais bien sûr obligée d'employer ton pouvoir de Beauté Suggérée sur elle ? Tu veux faire tourner ma proie en bourrique, ma parole ! Qui sait ce qu'elle est en train de s'imaginer maintenant ?!_

– _Tu me déçois cousin ! Tu sais pertinemment que ma beauté n'est pas une illusion ! Je n'ai fait que lui suggérer une attirance sexuelle à mon endroit, c'est tout !_

– _Tu es incorrigible ! _soupira-t-il. _Eriol, tu veux bien retourner auprès de Sakura pour t'assurer que personne d'autre ne l'approche en mon absence ?_

– _Ok ! »_ répondit le concerné en tournant les talons.

Shaolan s'approcha d'elle pour s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras qu'il posa de chaque côté des cuisses de la belle et fixa quelques instants ses malicieux iris. Le Démon perçut alors une minuscule onde magique émaner de l'être de la jeune femme et tenter de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

_« Tu sais très bien que le maléfice dont j'ai été atteint me protège du pouvoir que Méphistophélès t'a octroyé ! _se moqua-t-il gentiment. _Alors cesse de continuellement chercher à me contrôler !_

– _On peut toujours essayer ! _répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue. _Et…j'aimerais beaucoup que nous partagions encore le même lit, _dit-elle en lui caressant le torse à travers son pull. _Tu avais l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié notre petite partie à trois il y a un mois, je me trompe ?_

– _Ton amante de l'époque était plutôt jolie, c'est vrai. Mais elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville pour les fellations, _admit-il en saisissant un de ses seins pour en sucer délicatement l'extrémité à la saveur alcoolisée.

– _Ah ! Merci du compliment ! _s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. _Occupe-toi de moi ce soir et je promets de te faire avoir le meilleur orgasme de ta vie !_

– _Je compte garder mes forces pour une toute autre personne ! Navré ma belle ! Mais il y a suffisamment de monde ici pour te permettre d'y faire tranquillement ton marché !_

– _Hum…Je dois reconnaître que c'est très agréable de faire la fête avec les autres Clow, intègres et corrompus confondus, _avoua-t-elle._ Le Conseil n'est toujours pas au courant que tu organises des soirées pour réunir de temps en temps des cousins de la même tranche d'âge, qu'ils soient du côté de Méphistophélès ou non ?_

– _Ah ! Ah ! Tu peux être sûre que ce ne sont pas les non déchus qui iront se vanter de venir s'éclater dans ma demeure ! Pour une fois qu'ils peuvent faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement avec des beautés à couper le souffle, ils préfèreront se taire plutôt que de risquer de louper une telle occasion ! Même si certaines utilisent l'illusion de la beauté pour cacher leur physique ordinaire, je le vois bien…Et en ce qui me concerne, ça me fait doucement rigoler de débaucher les cousins qui m'ont autrefois rejeté !_

– _La magie noire de cette plume t'a peut-être immunisé contre nos petits tours de passe-passe, mais elle ne pourrait rien contre ceux de notre Maître. Il serait dans cette pièce que tu ne le saurais même pas, _affirma Dahlia.

– _C'est fort probable…De son vivant, c'était un grand Sorcier et je pense effectivement que s'il employait le pouvoir de Beauté Suggérée sur moi, je ne m'en apercevrais pas. Sa puissance était largement supérieure à la vôtre et à la mienne ! _opina Shaolan.

– _Et qui te dit qu'il n'a pas trouvé le moyen de revenir parmi nous ? »_

Le garçon fixa la belle satanique quelques minutes avant de se prononcer sur le sujet :

_« Tu le sais, toi. N'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as juré fidélité en échange de l'intensification de tes capacités magiques, tu as donc la possibilité de le sentir puisqu'il est désormais le souverain de ton âme ?_

– _Oui._

– _Sous quelle apparence se dissimule-t-il ?_ s'enquit-il.

– _Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, Shaolan. De toute façon, il ne te fera pas grand mal puisque ton aura est déjà avilie. Au pire, il te convaincra de rallier sa cause._

– _Moui…il faudrait que le marché soit intéressant dans ce cas !_ dit-il en se servant un verre de vin.

– _Ce ne sont pas les arguments qui lui manquent !_ assura Dahlia.

– _Il compte tuer le Hunter ? Au fait ! Tu connais l'identité de ce dernier ?_

– _Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est, contrairement à lui…Mais il semblerait qu'il ait changé d'avis à son encontre. Il va tenter de le faire venir à ses côtés par je ne sais quel moyen ! _confessa-t-elle. _Je sais également qu'il apprécierait de t'avoir à son service !_

– _Ah ? Et pour quelle raison ?_

– _Tu es le plus célèbre banni de la famille car tu es le plus doué de notre génération ! Voilà pourquoi !_

– _Tu oublies le Chasseur ! _remarqua Shaolan.

– _Non ! Il deviendra seulement le plus puissant sorcier vivant sur cette terre, après Méphistophélès, une fois les cartes réunifiées dans son corps qui lui confèreront l'entière magie de l'ancien Master ! Pas avant ! Tu es bien le seul qui surpasse tous les autres de par tes propres compétences ! La plupart de ces abrutis de non avilis restent persuadés que tu es de notre côté, mais en ce qui nous concerne, nous savons bien que c'est faux ! »_

Leur conversation fut momentanément interrompue par des cris de joie.

Tomoyo était montée sur la table pour s'improviser également strip-teaseuse et commençait à tripoter ostensiblement les parties intimes du seul jeune homme accepté sur le meuble en se déhanchant sensuellement. Shaolan et Dahlia éclatèrent de rire.

_« C'est ta petite protégée qui ne doit pas vraiment se sentir à sa place en ce moment ! _s'exclama la Diablesse. _A ce propos !_ _Je n'ai pas senti d'aura magique émanant d'elle ! Est-ce une non magicienne comme la copine de Fye ? Laura, je crois…_

– _Non, c'est bien une Clow ! _répondit le jeune homme. _Elle parvient simplement à cacher son aura._

– _C'est intéressant ça…Je tenterais bien de la corrompre dès ce soir, tiens !_

– _J'ai dit pas touche ! Si tu veux servir ton Maître comme il se doit, va donc avilir une autre nana, mais pas celle-là ! Elle est à moi !_

– _Très bien,_ répondit-elle en croisant les bras. _Mais à une condition !_

– _Laquelle ?_

– _Si tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour…, _commença-t-elle une lueur malicieuse illuminant ses noires prunelles, _laisse au moins ta langue me satisfaire ! »_

Shaolan soupira.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

_« En échange, tu promets de ne rien essayer à son encontre ?_

– _Juré ! _certifia-t-elle, ravie d'avoir eu une petite compensation.

– _Alors ne perdons pas de temps… »_

Il la prit par la main pour l'emmener dans une petite pièce adjacente, lorsqu'un garçon à la rousse chevelure, un non déchu, les interpella avant de les rejoindre au pas de course.

_« Je peux vous accompagner ?_ demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de convoitise.

– _Hum…Pourquoi pas ?! _consentit Dahlia. _Tu es assez beau gosse et tu combleras, j'en suis sûre, ma frustration le moment venu ! »_

Les trois jeunes gens s'éloignèrent discrètement pour entrer dans un petit salon dont la porte, même fermée, ne permettait pas leur complet isolement étant pourvue d'une vitre en son centre. Ce détail ne sembla pourtant pas gêner nos amis qui s'empressèrent d'abaisser le dossier du clic-clac pour confortablement s'allonger sur le lit ainsi créé.

Le Démon déboutonna le jean de sa nouvelle partenaire de quelques instants pendant que le rouquin, dont Dahlia et Shaolan ne se souvenaient même plus du prénom, mêlait sa langue à celle de la belle en frétillant d'impatience de s'immiscer en elle d'une manière plus approfondie. Depuis le temps qu'il avait entendu parler de cette Diablesse aux formes sculpturales par les rares cousins qui avaient réussi à partager sa couche, il était aux anges de pouvoir enfin la posséder, même si pour cela il devait patiemment attendre que l'autre Banni en ait fini avec elle. Après tout, il était chez lui et il admettait parfaitement que l'hôte de maison puisse bénéficier du privilège d'être le premier à savourer cette magnifique créature. On aurait dit que Dieu s'était allié à Lucifer pour créer une telle beauté, définitivement faite pour satisfaire le désir de jouir des hommes en toute circonstance.

Shaolan enleva la lingerie de la jeune satanique et prit son portefeuille dans la poche avant gauche de son pantalon pour en sortir sa fameuse petite digue dentaire. Il la déplia ensuite délicatement et l'appliqua soigneusement sur les parties intimes de sa cousine éloignée en étirant le bout de latex pour le désépaissir, avant de commencer cet art buccal qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection.

Dahlia était ravie de ces délicieuses caresses et le faisait d'ailleurs clairement entendre par ses soupirs qui redoublaient d'intensité, tout en se laissant effleurer la poitrine par cet autre cousin à la flamboyante chevelure rousse qui paraissait être affamé de ses formes féminines. Elle se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amant temporaire s'attarder sur le petit galbe saillant de son intimité à travers sa protection, cherchant à faire naître dans le creux de ses reins les douces prémices de l'orgasme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cette merveilleuse torture la transporta de plaisir lui arrachant au passage un violent gémissement, alors que son autre partenaire se délectait de la saveur alcoolisée restée sur ses seins. Elle mit un certain temps à se remettre de cette extase, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, d'autant que Shaolan avait augmenté son plaisir en insinuant deux doigts délicats au plus profond de son petit temple immédiatement après l'avoir entendue jouir, pour simuler la cadence sexuelle sous les contractions post-orgasmiques de son intérieur.

Mais elle se ressaisit totalement lorsqu'elle le vit se lever pour s'en aller.

Elle le rattrapa sur le champ en agrippant son pull et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, en touchant sa virilité pour vérifier si celle-ci était bien éveillée comme elle le pensait. La Diablesse voulait remercier le Démon de tant de volupté prodiguée et commença à baisser la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon pour dégager son attribut masculin, bien décidée à lui faire subir le même supplice qu'il lui avait si agréablement infligé. De plus, elle voulait goûter une dernière fois à sa savoureuse semence avant de le voir définitivement rejoindre son Petit Ange qui allait dangereusement et très certainement le détourner du libertinage. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment ce qui se passerait à force de fréquenter cette angélique demoiselle, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir été la première à avoir fait vaciller son cœur de pierre.

De ce fait, Dahlia souhaitait tout simplement profiter une ultime fois de son cousin avant de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'aguicher et encore moins partager avec lui cette complicité sexuelle qu'ils avaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Car malgré ce que pouvaient croire Tomoyo et les autres, elle avait été la seule des conquêtes de Shaolan, après sa toute première maîtresse et initiatrice bien entendu, à avoir pu s'unir à lui de nombreuses nuits sans jamais le lasser, multipliant ses assauts pour le faire céder à chaque fois. La jeune femme aimait tout ce qui lui résistait et son cousin en faisait parti.

D'un regard coquin, elle le pria de se laisser faire durant quelques instants, en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi que c'était là leur dernier moment d'intimité partagée. Le jeune homme accepta et s'allongea confortablement pour profiter des caresses buccales de cette experte en la matière, tandis que celle-ci offrait une splendide vue de l'arrière de son bassin au rouquin.

N'y tenant plus, ce dernier incita la demoiselle à s'agenouiller en défaisant son bas dans la précipitation et attrapa le préservatif que Shaolan lui lança pour immédiatement s'en revêtir. Il s'immisça vigoureusement dans le corps de la belle en empoignant fermement ses hanches, tout en appréciant enfin de posséder pleinement l'objet de sa convoitise.

Si les membres du Conseil devaient un jour être au courant des scandaleuses actions qui pouvaient se dérouler dans la demeure de la Sorcière des Dimensions en son absence, ils la radieraient sur le champ. L'union charnelle entre un intègre, une déchue et le célèbre banni de la famille était impensable et inimaginable, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient loin de se douter que Shaolan avait pourtant mainte fois réussi cet exploit et pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

Le singulier trio dégustait -dans tous les sens du terme- ce merveilleux moment, sans deviner un seul instant qu'une âme pure allait bientôt les surprendre, pour sa plus grande peine.


	11. La Marque de Prisca

_**THE POSSESSIVE MISTRESS,**_

_**LA MARQUE DE PRISCA**_

_Je regarde Tomoyo danser sur la table d'une manière provocante que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez elle._

_Timide hein ?_

_Cela devait être il y a bien longtemps alors…_

_Elle ne m'a même pas vue, je crois qu'elle est complètement saoule._

_Le garçon brun aux yeux couleur de saphir est là aussi._

_Il se présente et s'assoit à côté de moi en m'assurant que Shaolan ne sera pas long._

_Je tente de cacher mon trouble en apprenant qu'il est le fils de Xia et cousin germain de mon soit disant soupirant._

_Il est donc le mien également._

_Eriol me demande ensuite de quelle manière je parviens à masquer mon aura._

_C'est un don très rare._

_J'évite son regard et ne réponds pas à la question._

_Il est courant de ma parenté mais ne sait pas encore à quel degré._

_Est-ce que je souhaite un autre verre en attendant ?_

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Le mien est déjà vide._

_Du vin ?_

_Oui, volontiers._

_Il se relève et m'abandonne quelques minutes, le temps pour lui d'aller au bar et de revenir._

_J'observe les jeunes de mon âge en train de se défouler sur la piste._

_Je n'ai jamais vu un tel spectacle de débauche auparavant, mais curieusement, je commence à m'habituer à cette ambiance et me sens un peu plus à mon aise que tout à l'heure._

_L'alcool y est sûrement pour quelque chose._

_J'essaye de ne pas trop repenser à cette blonde qui m'a embrassée car je ne comprends définitivement pas pour quelle raison je me suis laissée faire de cette façon._

_Je ne suis pas attirée par les filles, alors pourquoi elle ?_

_Personne ne me regarde et nul autre à part elle ne s'est intéressé à moi depuis mon arrivée._

_Je suis invisible._

_Transparente._

_Eriol ne s'occupe de moi que pour satisfaire la volonté de Shaolan, certainement._

_Ses froides prunelles me démontrent bien qu'il ne fait pas cela par pure gentillesse à mon encontre._

_Il revient un verre à la main et me le tend._

_J'en profite pour le questionner au sujet des invités._

_Qui sont-ils ?_

_Il a l'air surpris de ma question._

_Cette soirée rassemble une partie des descendants de la famille Clow, intègres et déchus confondus._

_Je suis estomaquée._

_Voilà pourquoi je percevais des auras à la magie de différente intensité émanant de chacun d'eux._

_Qu'en pense la tante de Shaolan ?_

_Elle n'est pas au courant et croit que son neveu a invité quelques copains pour une soirée entre jeunes hommes, me confie-t-il._

_Il n'organise pas ce genre de fêtes depuis très longtemps et ne le fait que lorsque la Sorcière et son serviteur sont tous deux absents._

_Grâce à la magie, ils ont toujours réussi à remettre la maison en ordre avant le retour de sa tante, ne laissant aucune trace du libertinage et des excès qui avaient pu avoir lieu dans la nuit. _

_Combien y a-t-il de fidèles de Méphistophélès présents à cette soirée ?_

_Eriol ne sait pas très bien lui-même._

_Peut-être une quinzaine, il ne les connaît pas tous._

_Seuls les corrompus se reconnaissent entre eux._

_C'est pour cette raison que Shaolan est un des rares bannis officiels depuis de nombreuses années, car l'avilissement de son aura a été révélée au grand jour._

_Les autres dissimulent leur obscure appartenance._

_De plus, c'est la première fois à sa connaissance qu'un membre du Conseil est parent d'un enfant déchu et cela a été d'autant plus déshonorant pour Yelan, que son fils était déjà à l'époque un puissant magicien. _

_Il m'assure également que sa triste renommée d'exilé est liée à cette condition. _

_Je croyais qu'une majorité d'intègres et cousins du même âge fuyaient Shaolan comme la peste depuis l'ordre de son bannissement ? _

_Pour toute réponse, il me rétorque que la luxure est le faible de l'homme et que les non corrompus sont des humains comme les autres._

_C'est également pour cette raison que je suis venue, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mes joues empruntent instantanément une couleur vermeille en entendant sa question, je le sens bien._

_Non, je ne suis pas venue ici pour laisser n'importe qui m'approcher et me…_

_Enfin bref. _

_Je commence à réaliser de quelle manière se finira la soirée._

_Si le Conseil apprenait cela, ses membres en deviendraient fous._

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas._

_J'avale mon verre d'une traite._

_Je m'hasarde à le questionner ensuite sur la blonde qui dansait sur la table un peu plus tôt._

_Elle se nomme Dahlia et est une partisane de Méphistophélès._

_Puis il me demande ce que cela fait d'être sous l'emprise du pouvoir de Beauté Suggérée._

_Ah…_

_Je saisis mieux à présent mon désoeuvrement face à elle._

_Cela me rassure un peu._

_Que fait Shaolan ?_

_Je m'excuse auprès d'Eriol et le prie de m'indiquer la salle de bain._

_Je me sens déjà un peu grisée par l'alcool et veux vérifier si mon maquillage tient toujours._

_Je sors du salon et aperçois une jeune fille brune un peu plus grande que moi en taille, une non magicienne, se tenir devant la porte d'une pièce adjacente._

_Sa soyeuse chevelure tombe agréablement en cascade sur ses épaules pour finir leur chute au niveau de son bassin._

_J'aurais adoré avoir des cheveux comme les siens._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien regarder ?_

_Je m'approche et surprends ses iris d'un joli bleu clair se tourner soudainement vers moi pour me fixer d'un air désolé._

_Puis elle baisse les yeux et s'en va._

_Tout le monde m'ignore et me fuit où c'est juste une impression ?_

_Curieuse, je m'avance jusqu'à la porte pour voir ce qui avait pu attirer son attention._

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut, ne cessaient de me répéter mes tantes._

_J'aurais dû suivre leur conseil._

_Mon cœur explose en mille morceaux lorsque j'ose jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitre de la porte._

_Je sens le néant s'engouffrer dans ma chair et m'enlever cette joie de vivre que j'avais._

_Quelle est cette douleur qui envahit mon corps et m'empêche de détourner les prunelles de ce spectacle charnel ?_

_Est-ce cela que Shaolan a ressenti lors de son abandon ?_

_Un cuisant sentiment de trahison ?_

_D'humiliation ?_

_Je t'observe, allongé sur le lit à caresser doucement les cheveux de cette blonde pendant qu'elle te donne une certaine satisfaction, tandis qu'un autre garçon assouvit ses besoins sexuels en s'unissant à elle._

_Ses longues mèches ondulées dissimulent son visage et ta virilité effleurée, mais je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer la concupiscence dessinée sur ses traits et son désir de te faire jouir. _

_Je peux lire dans tes yeux le plaisir que cette douceur te procure._

_Tu ne me vois pas._

_Personne ne me voit._

_Je suis imperceptible derrière cette vitre, seule à l'ombre de mon désarroi._

_J'ai mal._

_Mon âme saigne et pleure sa tristesse._

_Je me déteste de n'avoir pas su me protéger de toi._

_Tout comme je maudis le jour de nos retrouvailles qui ont réveillé un sentiment endormi au plus profond de moi. _

_Je ne suis qu'un jouet de plaisir pour toi, comme cette Diablesse._

_Un simple pantin, piégé et articulé par les fils d'une vie qui m'échappe._

_Je découvre les vices de ton être malsain cachés derrière ton masque divin._

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé que l'on puisse être cruel à ce point envers quelqu'un. _

_Me donner l'illusion d'une minuscule importance avec cette rose et ces chocolats, pour aussitôt se détourner de moi en mon absence._

_A quoi bon continuer d'endurer cette existence ?_

_Ta fleur offerte s'est enroulée autour de mon cœur pour y planter ses meurtrières épines._

_Tu m'as conviée à cette soirée pour me montrer à quel point j'étais naïve et insignifiante à tes yeux._

_Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu veuilles ainsi me jeter dans les bas-fonds de l'humiliation ?_

_J'ai été élevée dans une prison dorée, bien à l'abri de la réalité humaine et tu t'es servi de mon ingénuité pour te venger d'un mal dont je ne suis pourtant pas la cause._

_Mon contrat d'amante intérimaire, dont tu en as rédigé les clauses, se termine ce soir._

_Je dois être bien laide pour que tu te lasses aussi vite de moi._

_Alors pourquoi m'avoir menti sur ma prétendue beauté ?_

_Tu voulais achever le peu de respect que j'avais déjà envers moi-même en foulant du pied mon innocence ?_

_Félicite-toi, car tu y es arrivé._

_Tu m'as convaincue de ma médiocrité._

_Je n'ai pas été préparée à la dureté de votre monde._

_Quel est celui qui a persuadé les autres membres de me relâcher dans cette jungle de férocité ?_

_Souhaitait-il que je sois confrontée à la souffrance ?_

_Tu fermes les yeux à présent._

_Tu vas atteindre le but que tu recherches à travers toutes ces femmes que tu as possédées._

_La jouissance de ton esprit et de ton corps._

_La douleur a fait de toi un monstre d'atrocité._

_Comptais-tu également me partager avec un de tes amis en fin de soirée ?_

_Prévoyais-tu de faire cela pour me faire comprendre que je n'étais qu'un corps dont l'âme et le coeur n'étaient pas précieux ?_

_Une enveloppe charnelle dont l'unique fonction est d'accompagner tes moments luxurieux ?_

_Et je reste là à te regarder._

_Je veux infliger à mon esprit ces images pour ne jamais oublier jusqu'où va ta malignité._

_Je me punis de ma candeur pour ne plus jamais te regretter._

_Mais je ne te hais pas._

_Une poupée est incapable d'éprouver un sentiment de haine ou de peine, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Alors pourquoi la poupée pleure ?_

_Je baisse la tête et me dirige vers la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée pour m'isoler avec ma détresse._

_Je me regarde dans le miroir._

_Mon maquillage coule sur mes petites joues enfantines et mes yeux constatent l'image que tu dois certainement percevoir de moi._

_Je ne suis pas jolie._

_Je ne suis pas féminine._

_Je ne suis pas intéressante._

_Je ne suis rien._

_Mais…je réalise maintenant à la blessure de mon cœur, que j'avais espéré et ce malgré moi…que peut-être nous aurions pu nous appartenir l'un à l'autre, par-delà les obstacles de notre réalité et pour toute l'éternité. _

_Oui…_

_Je l'avais inconsciemment espéré et le souhaite encore…_

_En sachant pertinemment que cela est irréalisable… _

Sakura s'effondra sur le carrelage froid et laissa les larmes ruisseler sur son visage. Elle ne tenta pas de réprimer les sanglots qui secouèrent violemment son corps, comme pour évacuer une souffrance qu'une petite poupée ne devrait pourtant pas ressentir. Et dans son chagrin, elle n'entendit pas les bruits que quelqu'un fit soudainement en grattant la porte fermée, ni cette petite marre de sang qui s'immisça dans la pièce en passant à travers le mince orifice de la cloison.

o O o

Laura débarqua dans la salle de séjour l'air renfrogné et se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers Eriol resté assis sur le canapé. Elle bouscula Tomoyo qui avait arrêté son strip-tease le temps d'aller aux toilettes et continua son chemin sans s'excuser, en ignorant superbement le coup d'œil assassin que cette dernière lui lança. La jeune non magicienne se planta devant son ex fiancé et lui administra une gifle spectaculaire sous les regards amusés de leurs petits camarades, déjà complètement enivrés. Il riboula des prunelles quelques secondes, sous le choc de cette délicate rencontre entre cette main féminine et sa joue, pour ensuite reconnaître la propriétaire de cette paume caressante et rétorquer d'un ton froid :

_« Moi aussi je suis ravi de passer la soirée avec toi !_

– _Comment peux-tu traîner avec un tel connard ? Il est en train de tromper sa copine juste sous son nez avec cette pétasse d'aguicheuse ! _s'écria-t-elle.

– _De qui tu parles ?_

– _De ton salopard de cousin Shaolan, qui est en train de prendre du bon temps avec un autre abruti et l'autre blondasse qui se trimballait à moitié nue tout à l'heure !_

– _Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! _répliqua-t-il en lui envoyant un regard noir.

– _Tu peux déjà aller apporter des mouchoirs à sa petite copine qui doit maintenant avoir découvert quel genre d'enfoiré il était !_

– _Quelle copine ?_

– _Quelle copine ?! _répéta Laura en écarquillant les yeux. _Parce qu'il en a plusieurs en plus ? Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire : la petite blonde avec laquelle il est arrivé tout à l'heure ! Elle doit certainement apprécier de le voir s'amuser avec une autre dans la pièce d'à côté ! »_

Eriol saisit immédiatement ses sous-entendus et soupira :

_« Merde…Encore une que je vais ramasser à la petite cuillère…_

– _Ah ?! Parce que c'est toi qui les récupères après ? Et il te refile souvent ses malheureuses copines ?! _

– _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien ! _s'emporta le jeune homme.

– _Tu devais bien te foutre de ma gueule quand on était ensemble ! _lança-t-elle._ Je suppose que tu ne devais pas te gêner pour faire la même chose que lui tant que tu n'avais pas eu ce que tu voulais !_

– _Laura, essaye d'enregistrer ce que je vais te dire : ce n'est pas parce Shaolan est mon meilleur ami que je suis censé l'imiter en tout point ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompée et je n'ai jamais voulu abuser de ta confiance !_

– _Explique-moi alors pour quelle raison tu es parti comme un voleur le lendemain de notre…de cette foutue nuit ?! _s'exclama-elle d'une voix glaciale, les yeux assombris par de pénibles souvenirs.

– _Raison familiale…, _répondit-il en baissant la tête.

– _C'est ça ! Moque-toi encore de moi ! Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Toi et ton cousin êtes du même acabit ! Voilà la vérité !_

– _Tu me gonfles Laura. Si c'est pour m'insulter que tu es venue, tu peux t'en aller, merci d'avance !_

– _Avant cela, j'aimerais que tu répondes franchement à cette question : as-tu déjà fait le genre de trucs dégueulasses que fait en ce moment même ton pervers cousin ?_

– _Si s'envoyer en l'air à trois fait de moi un pervers, alors oui, j'en suis un et même un des meilleurs ! Maintenant, je préfère la compagnie d'une fille telle que l'autre "pétasse" comme tu l'appelles plutôt que la tienne, car elle au moins quand elle décide d'ouvrir la bouche et de se servir de sa langue, c'est pour des fins nettement plus agréables que les tiennes ! Et dans tous les sens du terme !! »_

Vlan !

Mange-toi cela et merci d'être passée.

Elle l'avait poussé à bout et une fois de plus les paroles du garçon avaient dépassé ses pensées. Lui qui voulait reconquérir sa confiance, cela s'annonçait très mal à voir la tête qu'elle affichait à présent. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et il commençait déjà à se blâmer intérieurement d'avoir été si loin, car malgré les apparences, il savait qu'elle était une personne fragile doublée d'une grande sensibilité et c'est exactement cela qu'il l'avait séduit chez elle le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ses dires l'avaient profondément blessée, mais c'était trop tard, elle l'avait énervé et il lui faudrait un certain temps maintenant pour arriver à se calmer. Sa personnalité était à l'image d'une mer calme et peu agitée qui pouvait rapidement se transformer en un raz de marée dévastateur pour tout son entourage, notamment pour celui ou celle qui était à l'origine de son exaspération.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu me laissais entendre quand nous étions ensemble ! Tu es vraiment un hypocrite ! _

– _C'est moi l'hypocrite ?!_ s'écria-t-il. _Et qui se fait passer pour une Sainte Vierge auprès de son mec ?!_

– _Eriol_, _s'il m'était possible de revenir en arrière pour m'empêcher de faire la connerie de ma vie, je le ferais ! Sois en sûr !_ s'exclama Laura, le regard haineux.

– _Ma chère, ne sais-tu pas que certains chirurgiens pratiquent désormais l'opération dite "réfection de l'hymen" ? Attends…, _dit le jeune homme en sortant quelques billets de sa poche, l'équivalent de trente euros en yen, pour les tendre à son ancienne petite amie. _Tiens, prends ça et va te faire remettre un hymen ! C'est le prix que ton pucelage devrait valoir et encore je suis généreux !_

– _Espèce de…, _souffla Laura, sidérée par son cynisme cinglant, avant de lui infliger une nouvelle gifle beaucoup plus violente que la précédente.

– _J'ai toujours aimé ta douceur ! » _ironisa-t-il.

Laura n'ajouta pas un mot et tourna les talons pour s'en aller de cet endroit de dépravation.

Fye était parti acheter des cigarettes, tant pis pour lui ! Elle ne demeurerait pas une seconde de plus dans cette maudite maison ! Elle mit son manteau sur ses épaules et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle croisa Shaolan qui sortait de la petite pièce où il s'était enfermé avec Dahlia et le rouquin, pas encore tout à fait remis de la jouissance qu'il venait d'avoir.

Il ne manquait plus que lui !

La jeune fille décida de passer ses nerfs sur lui et arracha une bouteille de vin de la bouche d'un garçon qui passait par là, pour entièrement la vider sur la tête du Démon sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Etant toujours dans un état de mollesse post-orgasmique et trop surpris de se faire arroser de cette manière, il ne se réveilla totalement que lorsque la demoiselle lui adressa ces paroles sur un ton de reproche :

_« Tiens ! Et j'espère que cela te refroidira ! Abruti ! »_

Bouche bée, il dévisagea son assaillante et l'observa rendre la bouteille vide à son possesseur, avant de partir sans mot dire en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

_« Merci d'être venue ! » _grommela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants d'alcool.

Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cet énervement et n'en cherchait pas non plus la cause. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête en cet instant, était de prendre une bonne douche et de se changer. Il grimpa donc immédiatement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, prit quelques affaires propres dans son armoire et entra dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Sous la douche, il se relava complètement de la tête au pied tout en ruminant la petite humiliation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Qu'avait-il donc encore fait pour mériter cela ?

Puis il repensa à Sakura qui devait toujours l'attendre dans la salle de séjour et s'empressa de se rincer pour aller la rejoindre. Il était hors de question de se laisser gâcher la soirée par cette agression liquide et il était bien décidé à la terminer confortablement dans son lit avec son Petit Ange. De plus, il y avait un avantage aux caresses que Dahlia venait de lui faire : cela avait un peu calmé sa libido et lui permettrait de durer plus longtemps quand il s'attaquerait au corps de sa charmante petite camarade de classe. Il se faisait déjà une joie de se délecter une fois de plus -mais jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci- des délicieuses formes de celle-ci.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées salaces, il n'entendit pas les grattements qui se firent à la porte de la salle de bain, ni la marre de sang qui pénétra la pièce en glissant sous la cloison. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour sortir de la douche que son regard se posa sur la petite flaque de couleur pourpre et qu'il vit sous ses yeux interdits une lueur blanche s'en extraire comme par magie. Cette dernière s'accrut jusqu'à taille humaine et prit lentement les formes d'une enveloppe charnelle, pour ensuite se révéler à lui sous les traits d'une jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

Une adolescente d'environ seize ans se tenait devant lui en souriant, ses longs cheveux d'ébène tombants en volutes sur son corps recouvert d'une robe de soie blanche, qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le teint laiteux de sa peau. Pieds nus, elle s'avança doucement vers lui en le fixant de ses iris couleur de lilas, tandis que Shaolan reculait d'un pas pour se retrouver dos au mur, piégé par cette envoûtante apparition qui se rapprochait petit à petit pour n'être plus qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. De sa main glaciale, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue en le contemplant de ses prunelles bienveillantes, avant de prononcer d'une petite voix fluette :

_« Tu as souhaité qu'elle soit tienne, tout comme elle a espéré que tu lui appartiennes. Vos vœux à tous deux je réalise en cette heure, en vous unissant par le même lien qui m'avait couplée avec mon frère. »_

Puis elle posa délicatement sa froide paume sur le torse du garçon médusé, qui n'arrivait même plus à parler devant cette ensorcelante beauté. Il sentit alors une douleur lancinante émaner du contact de sa peau contre la sienne, comme s'il était littéralement en train de se faire marquer au fer rouge. Le jeune homme hurla pour exprimer son intense souffrance qui ne fit ensuite qu'augmenter de façon démesurée, mais il put l'entendre dire avant de s'évanouir :

_« A elle seule désormais tu appartiendras car te voici maintenant porteur de la Marque de Prisca. »_


	12. Le Sang Du Fils

_**LE SANG DU FILS**_

Dahlia se rhabilla et s'assit sur le lit pour s'allumer une cigarette. Son rouquin de compagnon n'avait pas tenu très longtemps et n'avait en rien calmé son excessive libido. Il avait au moins eu la délicatesse d'obéir à sa demande en lui apportant un verre de vin avant de s'en retourner danser. Elle but une gorgée de son alcool et tira longuement sur sa cigarette avant de recracher lentement la fumée, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur le clic-clac. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour ailleurs que dans cette pièce avec Shaolan, car il s'était toujours refusé à partager son lit avec ses conquêtes. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci était beaucoup plus confortable que l'ancien canapé-lit qu'ils avaient tous deux cassé le jour où elle était venue lui rendre visite, pour rompre les deux semaines d'abstinence sexuelle qu'une maladie lui avait faite endurer en l'ayant clouée au lit.

_Le pauvre ! Il a eu du mal à s'en remettre ! _songea-t-elle.

En effet, elle avait tellement épuisé son corps et torturé sa virilité pour satisfaire son manque, que le pauvre garçon était resté par la suite deux jours entiers à dormir et le simple fait d'uriner lui était même devenu douloureux. La jeune Déchue était une véritable nymphomane qui avait besoin d'une dose quotidienne de sexe -_au grand minimum_ trois fois par jour- pour se sentir pleinement sereine. Mais de temps à autre, elle décidait de s'abstenir pendant une entière semaine pour augmenter son désir et savourer ainsi avec dix fois plus de plaisir ses unions charnelles. La demoiselle sortait justement d'une période comme celle-ci et avait estimé les capacités du rouquin largement insuffisantes. Il lui fallait donc très vite trouver un autre partenaire pour la combler, Shaolan s'étant refusé à elle.

Qui allait-elle bien pouvoir choisir ?

Dahlia ne pouvait pas demander à son Maître de la ravir, cela aurait été déplacé de sa part. Elle était là quand il avait besoin de son corps et non l'inverse. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà testé quelques jeunes hommes présents à cette soirée et avait été déçue par leur faible endurance, sans compter qu'elle ne jugeait absolument pas les autres à son goût.

Une lueur éclaira soudainement ses prunelles.

Eriol !

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Il serait certainement capable de rassasier ses besoins à lui tout seul, même s'il s'était plutôt assagi ces derniers temps. Une chose était sûre : il ne serait pas très content en apprenant qu'elle avait arrêté son choix sur sa seule personne car cela signifierait pour lui d'y passer toute la nuit, mais de toute façon, elle ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de dire non.

Une personne ouvrit alors subitement la porte du petit salon pour la refermer aussitôt derrière elle. La Diablesse reposa son verre et mit immédiatement un genou à terre face à l'individu en baissant la tête pour témoigner son respect au souverain de son âme, Méphistophélès.

_« Vous désirez, Maître ?_

– _J'ai besoin de toi ! _s'exclama-t-il.

– _Je suis à votre service. » _dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle entreprenait de défaire son pantalon quand le puissant Démon l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_« Non, pas de cela ! J'ai fait revenir ma sœur, tu ne seras donc plus obligée de satisfaire la moindre de mes envies._

– _Vous me voyez ravie que vous ayez enfin trouvé une enveloppe charnelle à votre goût pour la faire se réincarner. Je tiens par ailleurs à vous assurer que cela a toujours été un plaisir d'assouvir vos désirs. Vous êtes un excellent partenaire, Maître._

– _Merci, _répondit-il. _Donne-moi ton verre, s'il te plaît. »_

Elle s'exécuta et lui tendit l'objet de sa demande, tandis qu'il sortait de sa poche une petite fiole contenant un liquide de couleur pourpre. Il saisit le verre et y versa la moitié du petit flacon avant de le redonner à sa partisane.

_« Tiens ! Et débrouille-toi pour lui faire boire ceci, ce soir même._

– _Vous y avez ajouté du sang de votre fils ?_ s'enquit la Déchue.

– _Que j'ai pris dans mon sceau, oui._

– _Mais le maléfice…_

– _Peut le protéger, je le sais, _la coupa Méphistophélès._ Cependant, je veux quand même essayer ! Qui plus est, j'ai trouvé une solution de rechange au cas où cela ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui et sincèrement, que cela marche sur l'un ou l'autre, les deux éventualités me conviendront._

– _Comment allez-vous l'éveiller ?_

– _Ma sœur Prisca s'en chargera. Mon enfant n'a pas eu le temps de me connaître dans son autre vie et ne se réveillera qu'à la voix de sa mère, en entendant une berceuse qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui chanter pour l'endormir._

– _Bien. Je ferai selon vos souhaits, Maître._

– _Je te remercie de ta fidélité, Dahlia. » _conclut-il en sortant.

o O o

Sakura se retourna brutalement. Elle aurait juré sentir une main se poser sur son dos. Elle balaya rapidement la salle de bain du regard pour ne percevoir que sa seule présence. Avait-elle rêvé ? Etait-ce l'alcool qui lui avait donné cette illusion épidermique ? Non, le contact avait été trop réel pour que cela soit une erreur de ses sens. Mais alors…qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Trois coups à la porte la firent sursauter de peur.

_« Laura ? _demanda une voix masculine. _Tu es là ? »_

Elle essuya de sa paume les larmes sur ses joues et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. C'était le garçon aux cheveux d'or de sa classe. Il faisait donc parti de sa famille lui aussi ? Voilà pourquoi il était à côté d'Eriol en cours. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne devait pas être un grand magicien, car c'est à peine si elle avait pu ressentir l'intensité de son aura magique.

_« Oh ! Pardon !_ s'exclama-t-il._ Je croyais que…Mais ? Tu pleures ? Ca ne va pas ?_

– _Si, si…Ca va, merci. Un petit coup de déprime, _répondit-elle d'une voix fluette, en baissant la tête.

– _Que t'arrive-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère ?_

– _Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller._

– _Hum…Toi, tu as une peine de cœur ! Il ne faut pas rester seule dans ces cas là ! Allez viens, suis-moi ! On va te changer les idées ! »_ dit-il d'un ton bienveillant, en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener ailleurs.

La jeune fille aux yeux attristés le suivit sans mot dire. De toute façon, la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire. Alors… autant faire confiance à ce garçon qu'elle avait trouvé d'apparence très douce et sympathique dès le départ. Il l'installa sur une chaise dans la cuisine tout en se présentant et sortit deux verres qu'il posa sur la table. Il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la pièce et c'était très bien ainsi, car Sakura n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver en compagnie de ses autres débauchés de cousins pour le moment.

_« Je vais voir si ma copine est dans le coin et je reviens ! D'accord ? »_

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et le regarda partir. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes le visage peiné, en tenant trois demi-bouteilles de vin rouge, dont une presque terminée et deux autres non entamées.

_« Bon…Nous nous consolerons mutuellement ce soir. Ma copine est partie et m'a envoyé paître quand je l'ai appelée. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait apprécié la soirée…_

– _Désolée pour toi, _compatit Sakura.

– _Merci. Je tenterai de la rappeler demain pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour l'instant, elle ne veut plus me parler… »_

Fye finit la première bouteille en versant le reste de vin dans le verre de la petite demoiselle et déboucha une des deux autres encore pleines pour remplir le sien du liquide alcoolisé, puis il leva son verre pour porter un toast avec la jeune fille.

_« A nos chagrins d'amour ! »_ s'exclama-t-il en trinquant avec elle.

Cette phrase eut au moins l'avantage de la faire sourire, ce que le garçon nota immédiatement.

_« Un sourire ! Merveilleux ! Cela sied tellement mieux à ton beau visage !_

– _Merci, _répondit-elle un peu gênée, en buvant une gorgée de vin.

– _Je vais te poser une question indiscrète, mais…est-ce à cause de Shaolan que tu pleurais tout à l'heure ?_

– _Non…Pas du tout. » _contesta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Fye esquissa un sourire devant son trouble évident à la prononciation du prénom de son cousin, sachant pertinemment la justesse de sa question.

_« Tu sais, Shaolan n'est pas un méchant garçon, même s'il a l'air d'un vrai p'tit Démon, je te l'accorde. C'est d'ailleurs le surnom que nous lui donnons… Dans tous les cas, il n'a pas toujours eu une vie facile et je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il se comporte de cette manière aujourd'hui. »_

En entendant ces mots, la jeune fille repensa immédiatement au fait que son cousin lui avait également donné un surnom.

Petit Ange.

C'était risible.

Un Ange ne pouvait définitivement pas côtoyer un Démon. Un monde séparait ces deux espèces.

_« Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, cela ne me concerne pas !_ affirma-t-elle soudainement.

– _Ne te sens pas forcée de me mentir, _dit-il gentiment. _Je vois bien qu'il ne te laisse pas si indifférente que cela. »_

Elle soupira et avala son verre en une seule fois avant de s'en faire resservir un autre par ce confident de soirée.

_« Il est comme une petite abeille butineuse qui va de fleur en fleur pour goûter à toutes celles qui se présentent à lui, _reprit-il._ Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il trouve enfin la rose qui lui était prédestinée. Qui sait ? Peut-être est-ce toi ?_

– _Je ne pense pas. Nous sommes trop différents._

– _Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, Sakura. Cupidon décide parfois de réunir deux êtres que tout peut opposer en les faisant s'aimer d'une passion insensée. Nul ne peut prétendre savoir dompter des sentiments qui peuvent aller jusqu'à l'encontre de la raison ou de notre jugement._

– _On peut cependant choisir de les faire mourir en s'éloignant définitivement de l'empereur de notre cœur, _répondit-elle d'un ton assuré.

– _Effectivement. Mais je ne pense pas que dans ton cas, cela soit réalisable._

– _Et pourquoi ça ?_ s'enquit-elle.

– _Une intuition…Quelque chose me dit que si un jour tu cherchais à disparaître, il ne te laisserait pas si facilement déserter sa vie… Même si c'était là ta propre décision._

– _Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de sortir de son existence malgré tes dires. Qui plus est, son attention s'est déjà détournée de moi car il est maintenant avec cette Dahlia, _dit-elle.

– _Dahlia ?_ répéta-t-il en riant. _Non, c'est plutôt elle qui lui court après plus qu'autre chose. Sois patiente, attends tranquillement et vois comment va se dérouler le reste de la soirée._

– _C'est déjà tout vu ! _s'exclama-t-elle en vidant son verre.

– _La vie réserve pourtant bien des surprises, petite Fleur de Cerisier. »_

En quelques gorgées, il termina également le vin qu'il s'était servi et remplit de nouveau leur verre, puis il dévia la conversation sur un tout autre sujet. Avait-elle des lectures favorites ? Des loisirs ? Quelles études envisageait-elle ?

De fil en aiguille et de verres en demi-bouteilles, ils finirent rapidement par être tous les deux complètement saouls.

Sakura se mit à parler de son enfance à la maternelle et des maîtres d'école qu'elle avait le souvenir d'avoir eus en horreur, pour soudainement évoquer les jeux qu'elle avait eus l'habitude de faire avec ses petites camarades. Connaissait-il le jeu des "_Trois petits chats_"

Non, pas du tout. A cette réponse, les deux petites perles de jade de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent subitement, impatiente de prodiguer sa science à ce cousin ignorant. Ce jeu consistait à taper dans ses mains et dans celles de son partenaire, l'échange étant composé d'une chorégraphie très primaire. Ils commencèrent donc ce jeu enfantin en se tapant mutuellement dans les mains, tandis que la future Master enivrée prenait un malin plaisir à pousser la chansonnette qui allait avec :

_« Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats ! Chats ! Chats ! Chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille ! Paille ! Paille ! Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson ! Son ! Son ! Somnambule, somnambule, somnambule,… » _et cetera.

Bref.

Un splendide spectacle de haut vol entre deux jeunes gens dans un état d'ébriété fortement avancé, ce qui n'empêcha pourtant pas Fye de s'amuser de son comportement infantile, même s'il fallait bien reconnaître que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup.

Une enfant dans un corps de femme. Telle était réellement la Chasseuse.

Leur très adulte divertissement fut brusquement interrompu par les cris de joie de leurs cousins présents dans la salle de séjour, qui acclamaient Tomoyo pour la féliciter de s'être presque entièrement dénudée sur la "table de strip-tease".

_« Moi aussi, je peux le faire ! »_ s'exclama subitement Sakura.

Ni une ni deux, elle grimpa sur la table de la cuisine et commença à se déhancher à son tour en tentant de reproduire les mouvements sensuels qu'avait pu faire cette Diablesse de Dahlia. Le garçon blond éclata de rire en la voyant faire et alla même jusqu'à l'applaudir.

Cette danse isolée attira la curiosité de certains jeunes hommes qui s'empressèrent ensuite de lui faire un triomphe pour l'inciter à continuer, en devinant les délicieuses courbes de la petite demoiselle sous le fin tissu de son chemisier. Fye s'empara alors de deux éventails pour jouer la pom pom girl japonaise et se lança dans une chorégraphie accompagnée d'une ovation, destinées à l'encourager dans ce strip-tease improvisé.

De son côté, Eriol se demandait ce que pouvait bien fabriquer la jeune fille et commençait à craindre qu'elle ne se soit fait monopoliser par quelques cousins, malgré l'interdiction de Shaolan. Après tout, certains avaient dû le voir s'enfermer dans le petit salon adjacent en compagnie de Dahlia et ne devaient pas forcément apprécier le fait qu'il veuille en plus se réserver une autre jolie fille pour la fin de soirée. Il se leva et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand son attention fut attirée par des acclamations provenant de la cuisine. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce et se figea en découvrant l'affligeante scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux stupéfaits : Petit Ange, complètement bourré, était en train danser -ou plutôt, essayait de le faire- tout en déboutonnant son chemisier, tandis que Fye levait alternativement une jambe en l'air pour imiter les pom pom girls américaines en agitant deux éventails.

_« C'est quoi ce délire ?!! »_ s'écria-t-il.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux garçons autour de lui pour constater que la petite demoiselle enivrée avait visiblement aiguisé leur appétit et que certains se préparaient déjà à lui sauter dessus dès son show achevé, pour l'emmener dans un lieu plus tranquille et assouvir ainsi leur excitation. S'il n'agissait pas maintenant, l'adolescente terminerait sûrement la soirée dans un lit entourée d'une dizaine de prédateurs en chaleur et Shaolan en deviendrait certainement fou au point de tous les tuer s'il venait à découvrir cela. Préférant éviter de passer le reste de la soirée à nettoyer le sang de ces imbéciles, il s'avança vers la jeune fille et la força à descendre de la table sous les protestations du public masculin.

_« Laisse-moi ! Je veux continuer ! Hic ! _ordonna-t-elle en hoquetant.

– _Non ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quoi tu t'exposes, là !!! » _objecta-t-il.

N'écoutant plus ses paroles, il l'attrapa et la balança sur son épaule pour la transporter comme un sac de pommes de terre le plus loin possible de ces mâles en rut.

_« Tu abuses, mec ! Nous enlever comme ça le pain de la bouche !_ se plaignit l'un d'eux.

– _Tu sais pertinemment ce qu'a exigé Shaolan à son sujet ! Alors ne m'emmerde pas ! »_ lança Eriol, en sortant de la cuisine.

Il grimpa ensuite les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de son cousin pour la déposer sans ménagement sur le lit.

_« Ne bouge plus de là, toi !! Tu es folle d'avoir fait ça ! Tu veux te faire violer, ma parole !!_

– _Oui ! Hic ! Je veux me faire violer par Shaolan ! Hic ! »_

Le jeune homme, surpris, leva un sourcil et ajouta :

_« Ah ? Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant ! Reste là, je vais te le ramener ! Et je suis certain qu'il sera ravi d'exaucer ton désir !_

– _C'est vrai ? Te le fais venir ? Hic !_

– _Oui, oui ! _répondit-il. _Mais ne sors pas de cette chambre ! »_

Sur ce, il sortit pour aller quérir son cousin sans s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les avait suivis dans les escaliers.

L'individu n'avait pas saisi un traître mot de leur échange verbal, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'entrer dans la pièce, une fois s'être assuré de l'éloignement d'Eriol, pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière lui.

_« Salut, ma belle, _dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

– _Mais ? Hic ! Tu n'es pas Shaolan ! Hic ! _s'exclama-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

– _Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aimer mieux que lui ! »_

Petit Ange pencha la tête sur le côté en affichant un air indifférent tout en hoquetant alors que l'inconnu s'empressait de se déshabiller, sans se douter un seul instant que la petite demoiselle était récemment devenue porteuse de la très connue Marque de Prisca et de ce qui allait donc très bientôt lui arriver à cause de cela.


	13. The Child, L'Identité Dénaturée

_**THE CHILD,**_

_**L'IDENTITE DENATUREE**_

Mot des auteurs :

Ceci est un chapitre à part et non la suite directe de la scène précédente.

C'est de notre volonté. -

Mais vous devriez y apprendre des choses intéressantes !

**

* * *

**

**Extraits des mémoires de Prisca, sœur de Méphistophélès, 1007 après J-C.**

Premier jour.

_« Mon aimé, étant donné mon statut officiel de servante, je ne pourrai t'écrire pour te raconter de quelle manière j'occupe mes soirées durant ton absence. Aussi ai-je décidé de rédiger mes pensées sur ce petit livret que je te ferai lire à ton retour de voyage. _

_Un jour seulement que tu es parti et tu me manques déjà terriblement …, mais je suis comblée que tu aies accepté ce mutuel engagement d'appartenance._

_Je me souviens encore de ton rire lorsque j'ai suggéré d'appeler cet emblème dessiné sur notre peau dans le bas du dos, la Marque de Prisca._

_C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée après tout ? …, tu as déjà eu un héritier en parfaite santé et je ne supportais plus de devoir te partager avec cette femme qui a l'honneur d'être ton épouse …. Même si les effets sur toi sont différents, cette marque me protégera en ton absence car nul autre à part toi ne pourra plus me toucher désormais._

_Plus jamais je ne revivrai cette nuit où tu avais surpris un noble en train de me violenter, alors que tu me rejoignais secrètement dans ma chambre. _

_Je me rappelle encore de la rage que j'avais pu lire sur ton visage et la manière dont tu l'as achevé. Egorgé et éventré …. Je ne suis qu'une esclave pour les seigneurs de cette Cité…Une esclave qui se doit d'offrir son corps à qui de l'aristocratie l'exige._

_Heureusement, j'étais déjà enceinte de toi à l'époque car je n'aurais jamais supporté de porter l'enfant d'un autre. _

_Je vois bien que certains attendent la naissance de mon enfant pour profiter de mes formes une fois que celles-ci seront redevenues gracieuses et fines._

_Mon ventre arrondi ne leur fait visiblement pas envie. _

_Mais ta magie me préservera de leurs bas instincts._

_C'est une excellente chose, n'est-ce pas ? Cette marque qui me protègera des autres hommes en utilisant ta magie et cela, même si un océan devait nous séparer ?_

_La mienne est moindre comparée à la tienne …. »_

Cinquième jour.

_« Mon aimé ! C'est merveilleux, je connais le sexe de notre enfant ! C'est une fille ! J'en ai rêvé cette nuit ! Dans mes songes, son âme est venue me parler en employant une douce et mélodieuse voix de petite fille ! Elle me disait qu'elle était impatiente de venir au monde et de connaître ses parents …. »_

Onzième jour.

_« Aujourd'hui Sûrya, une amie servante comme moi, a proposé de lire mon avenir en utilisant son jeu de tarots._

_Elle a confirmé que je portais bien une fille, mais quelque chose l'inquiétait …._

_J'ai dû insister pour qu'elle m'avoue ce qui semblait la tourmenter._

_Mon amour, c'est affreux…elle a prédit que ma fille serait à l'origine de ma mort …._

_Je ne lui ai même pas encore trouvé de prénom. »_

Vingtième jour. 

_« … La naissance est pour bientôt, je le sais. Mon ventre est énorme !_

_Comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois là en cet instant ! Tu aurais vu ses petits pieds me donner de légers coups, tu l'aurais vue bouger… Je lui ai également trouvé un prénom ! Je te le dirai à ton retour ! … J'essaye de ne pas trop repenser à ce que m'a annoncé Sûrya. Cela m'a fait tellement peur… J'ai peur… …. »_

Trente-et-unième jour.

_« Mon aimé, c'est horrible… Je n'ai pas trouvé plus tôt la force d'écrire tant le chagrin m'avait accablée._

_Je devrais pourtant être radieuse car enfin, je suis mère…_

_Mais de quel enfant !_

_L'accoucheur a dû me l'extraire en m'incisant le ventre._

_Mon Dieu j'ai tellement pleuré, j'ai tant eu mal. … Son corps…est déformé. Son crâne est disproportionné, son visage possède une forme triangulaire bien de trop prononcée, un de ses bras est…retourné, ses yeux sortent de leur orbite d'une façon démesurée, son ventre est gonflé comme une personne noyée…_

_Et…comment te le dire ?_

_L'accoucheur m'a affirmé que j'avais enfanté un hermaphrodite…Mon bébé possède extérieurement les deux sexes._

_Mais je reste convaincue que c'est une fille et qu'elle se développera femme, je le sens au plus profond de mes entrailles._

_C'est ma chair ! C'est mon sang !_

_Ses organes masculins sont de toute petite taille et bien de trop minuscules pour que l'on puisse les comparer à ceux d'un garçon normalement constitué à la naissance. _

_Ce n'est qu'une autre déformation ! J'en suis sûre !_

_L'accoucheur a gardé le secret sur sa particularité… pour l'instant…_

_Il cherche un moyen de m'aider car un nouveau-né de cette nature devrait normalement être tué. … Je ne cesse de pleurer, mais suis comblée de bonheur lorsque je prends ce petit être dans mes bras pour le bercer. Je l'aime tant. »_

Trente-troisième jour.

_« Mon aimé, je n'en peux plus…_

_Qu'a-t-il osé faire à mon bébé ? Je n'arrive plus à dormir ni à retenir mes larmes._

_L'accoucheur est venu le prendre alors que Sûrya le gardait pendant mes corvées et a décidé d'en faire un mâle sans mon consentement._

_Il m'a affirmé par la suite que le fils d'une servante, même difforme, pourrait toujours servir aux écuries ou aux cuisines, tandis qu'une fille de cette apparence ne serait même pas utile au plaisir des hommes._

_Une bouche féminine de plus à nourrir qui ne peut assouvir les besoins masculins de part son physique disgracieux, n'a pas sa place en ces lieux …._

_Il m'a avoué que seules les jolies servantes étaient acceptées pour travailler ici, afin de servir autant les nobles de la Cité que leur couche. _

_C'est à cela que se résume notre fonction._

_Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre, m'a-t-il dit, nous percevons en échange une bonne compensation …._

_Il a fermé l'orifice féminin de mon bébé en commençant par ligaturer les nymphes puis la vulve entière de sa petite intimité, pour que jamais elle ne devienne femme._

_Il m'a ensuite ordonné de lui faire boire une potion qu'il avait fait ensorceler pour annihiler le développement de son côté femelle, tels sont ces mots, et favoriser celui des organes qui feront de mon bébé un vrai garçon._

_Mais ce n'est pas un garçon, j'en suis certaine !_

_Comment a-t-il pu ainsi décider de l'identité que devrait avoir mon enfant ?_

_Je me doute que dans le rapport qu'il t'a envoyé pour te tenir au courant des évènements pendant ton absence, il a prétendu qu'une servante, c'est-à-dire moi, avait eu un fils …._

_Mon amour, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes ! _

_Tu connaîtras la vérité et tu ordonneras à cet homme de redonner à ma fille sa véritable identité !_

_Je sais que tu la mettras sous protection en l'envoyant grandir dans un lieu sûr. »_

Trente-cinquième jour.

_« C'est certainement la dernière fois que je t'écris aujourd'hui. _

_Il s'est passé une chose horrible et la vie de notre enfant ainsi que la mienne, ne tiennent plus qu'à un fil._

_L'accoucheur a voulu me faire chanter._

_Si je ne lui accordais pas de bonne grâce mes faveurs régulièrement, il rendrait public les notes qu'il avait consignées dans ses ouvrages de médecine, condamnant à mort notre petite fille par cette révélation._

_Une mère ayant enfanté un hermaphrodite doté de ce physique serait considérée, elle et sa progéniture, comme créatures de Satan et tuées sur le champ._

_Il n'avait pas le privilège de jouir à son bon plaisir du corps des servantes de la Cité, aussi a-t-il exigé de moi que je sois sa secrète esclave sexuelle pour la survie de mon bébé. … Lorsqu'il a voulu poser une main sur moi, j'ai soudainement senti ta magie m'encercler, ton aura m'entourer._

_Il a été violemment projeté contre le mur par une force invisible._

_Tu étais à mes cotés sans l'être et une chaleur m'a brusquement enveloppée en me plongeant dans un certain bien-être._

_Une bulle s'est alors créée autour de moi._

_Ton pouvoir me protégeait de lui en cet instant. _

_Mais il n'en est pas resté là._

_Il a pris un objet et l'a brutalement lancé contre ma protection._

_La bulle transparente s'est alors voilée de noir pendant quelques minutes._

_Je n'ai ensuite plus rien vu ni entendu et lorsque le cercle ténébreux s'est enfin dissipé, j'ai pu voir un sanglant spectacle sous mes yeux médusés._

_Ta protection s'était évanouie parce que l'accoucheur avait été tué._

_Tu es très puissant mon aimé et c'est ta force qui l'a anéanti._

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé car je ne percevais plus l'extérieur dans cette étrange bulle, mais le voir ainsi m'a donné la nausée …._

_Son corps avait littéralement explosé._

_Ses globes oculaires étaient sortis de leur orbite, ses doigts avaient tous été coupés et étaient éparpillés dans la chambre, le bras qu'il avait tendu pour me toucher avait été arraché, ses organes génitaux et sa langue gisaient à mes pieds …. Son crâne avait été comme scié en deux et des bouts de sa cervelle traînaient ça et là._

_Sa colonne vertébrale était en miette et des morceaux d'ossements jonchaient le sol, ses entrailles dégoulinaient de son ventre par une ouverture béante et se répandaient à terre …._

_J'ai vomi pendant plusieurs minutes et réussissant enfin à reprendre mes esprits, je me suis enfuie avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne ici._

_Quand sa mort sera découverte, ses appartements privés, auxquels je n'ai pas accès, seront fouillés._

_Ils vont certainement trouver les écrits qu'il a laissé concernant mon bébé, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas fuir avec ma petite loin de cette Cité bien gardée._

_Je ne sais pas si je serais encore vivante quand tu rentreras._

_Je vais donc dissimuler ce livret dans cette cachette secrète et connue de nous seuls, afin que tu saches la vérité si je ne dois plus être de ce monde à ton retour._

_Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout …. »_

o O o

Les ouvrages de médecine de l'accoucheur officiel de la Cité des Clow ont été découverts et lus dans les moindres détails. Cette jeune mère a été ensuite blâmée et accusée d'avoir couché avec Satan, pour avoir donné naissance à un tel enfant. La sentence étant la mort par égorgement.

Méphistophélès n'a jamais eu le livret écrit par sa soeur entre les mains car à son retour de voyage, il avait vu son aimée et son enfant exposés sur une place publique et sur le point d'être achevés. La suite, vous la connaissez…


	14. Reality, L'Innocence Volée

_**REALITY,**_

_**L'INNOCENCE VOLEE**_

**Ce chapitre est formellement interdit aux moins de 13 ans, de part la dureté du thème abordé.**

_Dis Shaolan, quand est-ce que tu viens ?_

_Il y a un garçon qui est entré dans ta chambre et me regarde avec envie._

_Je ne suis pas en état de me défendre s'il tente quoique ce soit à mon encontre, je le sais bien._

_Que dois-je faire ? On m'a interdit d'employer la magie._

_Mes paroles sont confuses et troublées par l'alcool._

_Au fur et à mesure qu'il se découvre, je sens mon cœur qui s'affole._

_Je commence à avoir peur._

_Je connais ses intentions et redoute qu'il n'y ait personne pour le rappeler à la raison. _

_Pourquoi veut-il me faire cela ?_

_Croit-il que j'aie envie de le voir poser une main sur moi ?_

_Je ne lui ai pourtant jamais accordé d'attention dans la soirée pour qu'il se berce ainsi d'illusions. _

_Lui aurais-tu donné ta bénédiction ?_

_Serais-tu allé jusque là ?_

_Je t'ai laissé me toucher car tu avais depuis longtemps été l'objet de mes pensées et je n'arrive définitivement pas à te résister._

_Mais nul autre ne peut prétendre me posséder._

_Mon corps n'est pas une chose dont tout le monde peut disposer._

_Il me fixe maintenant avec avidité._

_Ce regard malintentionné…_

_Ce même regard qu'un homme avait déjà posé sur moi il y a de cela quelques années._

_Cette envie primaire qui me fera souffrir au nom du plaisir._

_Cela n'a rien à voir avec la manière dont tu me considères._

_Quand tes iris rencontrent les miens, je peux y lire ta convoitise, mais également le désir de m'entendre soupirer de bien-être à la moindre de tes caresses._

_Tes yeux s'emplissent alors d'une profonde tendresse._

_J'en avais presque oublié que tu as désormais trouvé une autre maîtresse._

_Cette Diablesse…_

_Tu ne viendras donc pas._

_Je suis seule face à cet homme malveillant._

_Personne n'interviendra._

_Ses malignes prunelles me donnent des frissons._

_J'aimerais bien le voir terminer dans le même état que l'autre homme qui avait eu à mon endroit de mauvaises intentions._

_Cet individu dont je n'ai jamais su le nom._

_Cet être que j'ai tué par instinct de protection._

_L'ivresse trouble désormais ma vision._

_Le sommeil m'emporte petit à petit en endormant mon esprit._

_Mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes._

_Mais il ne faut pas…non…_

_Je dois résister pour laisser une chance à mon corps d'en sortir indemne._

_Je ne veux pas._

_Je refuse qu'il s'unisse à moi car je n'appartiens plus qu'à toi. _

_Tu as pris ma virginité, ma pureté._

_Tu m'as fait découvrir un univers où le mot chasteté n'a pas de sens._

_Tu m'as plongée dans ce monde en m'ôtant mon innocence._

_Tu as pénétré un lieu secret d'ordinaire réservé à l'être aimé,_

_Puisqu'au plus profond de moi tu t'es mêlé._

_Et j'ai apprécié…Mon Dieu oui, comme j'ai adoré te sentir me posséder de l'intérieur._

_Ta douceur en ces instants m'avait rassurée au point d'éradiquer ma peur._

_Te percevoir ainsi bouger dans ce petit sanctuaire que je t'ai laissé profaner…_

_Ton plaisir que je sentais grandir au rythme de tes reins…_

_Et la délicieuse manière que tu avais d'embrasser mes seins._

_En me faisant l'amour, tu m'as sortie de l'enfance._

_Mais tu sais…je l'ai vécu comme une sorte de délivrance._

_Car tu m'as dévoilé un côté de la réalité dont on ne m'avait jamais parlé._

_Je suis tienne et désire que tu m'appartiennes._

_Je ne veux plus que ta tendresse, la douceur de ta peau, ta langue qui caresse la mienne. _

_Je souhaite que tu sois le seul à t'immiscer dans cet endroit privé de mon corps._

_Mon Dieu, non… je m'endors…_

_Ma torpeur va laisser à cet inconnu la possibilité de m'approcher._

_Et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il va me souiller._

_Déshonorer ce que tu t'es approprié,_

_Car à toi seul et sans résistance j'ai accepté de la donner,_

_Ma vertu d'ingénue…_

_A toi seul… mon bel ange déchu._

_Malgré moi, mon être se laisse envahir par cet assoupissement._

_Je me vois m'allonger, vaincue par les bras de Morphée qui m'enlacent doucement._

_Alors je vais rêver…_

_Rêver que celui qui veut me violer termine dans le même état que celui qui avait voulu me tuer._

_Mon Dieu… cela remonte à tant d'années._

_Mais la singulière couleur de ses iris je n'ai jamais pu oublier…_

_Sur cette amère pensée, ma vigueur se meurt,_

_Et seul mon corps devra faire face à cette horreur._

_Car de volonté, je suis maintenant dépourvue._

_En même temps que ma force, elle a totalement disparu… _

o O o

**HONG KONG, une dizaine d'années plus tôt.**

**Demeure des Clow lors d'une réunion estivale, chambre d'invités.**

Sakura, alors âgée de cinq ans, était dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

Allongée dans son lit, la petite enfant commençait doucement à s'assoupir en laissant son esprit redessiner les contours de ce beau visage qu'elle avait observé de loin pendant plusieurs heures.

Qui était ce garçon ?

Elle avait été fascinée par sa fière allure et la détermination dont il avait fait preuve pour perfectionner sa magie, malgré la visible dureté des entraînements qu'on lui avait sans relâche infligés toute la journée.

Elle entendit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir discrètement et quelqu'un se glisser à pas de loup dans la pièce. Surprise, elle alluma immédiatement la petite lampe de chevet et se redressa en appui sur ses avant-bras pour considérer l'intrus qui avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Un homme brun du même âge que son père était debout devant elle, tenant un objet long et fin dans sa main qu'elle ne put distinguer étant recouvert d'une épaisse étoffe. En affichant un sourire réconfortant, il se rapprocha doucement de son lit pour s'y asseoir et contempla l'enfant d'un regard bienveillant.

_« Tu es très jolie, Sakura. Aussi jolie que l'était ta mère, _dit-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux, d'un geste presque paternel.

– _Vous êtes qui ?_

– _Un de tes oncles. Un des plus gentils, d'ailleurs ! » _affirma-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Cette proximité permit à la petite fille de remarquer la très singulière couleur de ses iris. Ils étaient d'un bleu comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Splendide et profond, mystérieux et envoûtant.

Des yeux bleus Majorelle.

Emerveillée, elle serait restée un temps indéfinissable à les observer si l'homme n'avait pas brisé son admiration silencieuse en lui demandant :

_« Dis-moi mon enfant, sais-tu ce qu'est une prémonition ?_

– _C'est…quand on sait à peu près ce qui va arriver ?_

– _Exactement ! _s'exclama-t-il, satisfait de sa réponse. _Vois-tu, je possède ce don qui me permet d'entrevoir l'avenir à travers mes songes et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a révélé la nuit dernière ? »_

Sakura fit "non" de la tête alors que cet oncle prenait délicatement son petit menton enfantin d'une main.

_« J'ai rêvé de mon fils unique. Il m'est apparu sous les traits d'un beau jeune homme qui malheureusement déciderait de s'allier avec un de nos ancêtres, le Diable en personne et cela de son propre chef…C'est triste, non ?_

– _Oui… » _répondit-elle, sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir ce dernier.

En quoi cela pouvait-il bien la concerner ? Elle ne savait même pas qui était son fils. Puis il reprit :

_« A mon grand regret, mon héritier fera ce choix peu glorieux à la suite d'une douloureuse épreuve que je souhaite maintenant lui éviter d'endurer. Un calvaire qui revêtira le manteau de la Mort pour s'emparer d'un être qu'il aimera d'une passion incontrôlée. C'est malheureux à dire mais si je reste inactif, l'impératrice de ses sentiments verra sa destinée achevée de sa main…C'est certainement cela qui le rendra fou à lier, au point de vouloir rejoindre l'obscurité des ténèbres… »_

L'enfant écoutait d'une oreille attentive son monologue, même si elle ne saisissait pas l'entièreté de ses paroles. L'homme soupira en lui caressant doucement la joue.

_« Si tu avais eu quelques années de plus et des avantages plus manifestes, je me serais un peu amusé avec toi avant de devoir accomplir ce pourquoi je suis là. Oh ! Je me serais contenté de peu ! Peut-être que si tu avais eu douze ou treize ans… »_

Il lui lança alors un regard suggestif éclairé par une étrange lueur que seule une jeune femme aurait pu déchiffrer dans l'instant, mais pas les prunelles d'une petite enfant.

_« Le sang de la pureté qui s'écoule entre les cuisses d'une jeune candide est un spectacle tellement jouissif à contempler ! Mais les fillettes de ton âge ne sont guère à mon goût. Je les choisis un peu plus vieille, quand la puberté vient tout juste de les dérober à l'enfance…Ah ! Si seulement ma femme n'était pas devenue si ennuyeuse, sans doute me serais-je satisfait que de sa seule personne… enfin ! Tu ne dois pas comprendre grand chose à mon discours, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Effectivement, Sakura ne voyait pas ce qu'un adulte aussi âgé que son père entendait par "s'amuser avec elle", si ce n'était partager ses jeux d'enfant et son langage ne résonnait pas très clairement au creux de sa jeune ouie.

_« Si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que ton visage m'est également apparu en rêve. Tu es celle qui volera son cœur et le mènera à sa perte…Oh ! Cela ne sera pas intentionnel de ta part, mais simplement la conséquence de ta future disparition… Car de sa main ton souffle vital sera éteint et le résultat de cette action l'entraînera dans les bas-fonds de l'éternelle damnation. _

– _Votre fils…me voudra du mal ? _demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

– _Pour une raison qui m'est encore obscure je l'ai vu t'achever, mais non sans en ressentir une profonde affliction. Tu ne veux pas que mon enfant souffre à cause de toi ? Tu es une gentille fille qui ne souhaite pas causer de la peine aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Je…Je suis pas méchante. Et je veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal non plus ! _s'écria-t-elle, effrayée par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

– _C'est pour cela que tu ne dois plus jamais recroiser le chemin de mon héritier. Tu es d'accord avec moi ? Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

– _Oui… _

– _Alors, lève-toi et mets-toi là. » _

Du haut de ses cinq ans, Sakura ne pouvait se douter des réelles intentions de cet homme, qui semblait simplement vouloir lui épargner une expérience difficile à vivre dans le futur. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là le rôle d'un adulte ? Guider et protéger les enfants pour les aider à grandir en toute quiétude, tout comme le faisait son père et l'avait fait sa mère ? Ses parents avaient toujours agi pour son bien et cet oncle devait certainement vouloir faire de même. Qui plus est, c'était un membre de sa famille.

De toute façon, personne ne pouvait vouloir faire souffrir un enfant ! C'était innocent un enfant…Ca faisait des bêtises, d'accord, mais ça ne faisait jamais les horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir au journal télévisé. Il n'y avait que les grands qui faisaient d'affreuses choses aux autres adultes et les méchants se faisaient toujours punir par la justice ou par la Loi Divine, lui avait assuré sa maman. On ne pouvait pas souhaiter faire du mal à une petite fille sans défense qui n'avait jamais rien fait de vilain.

_« Je dois faire quoi ?_ s'enquit-elle, une fois s'être levée et positionnée debout, dos à son lit.

– _On va jouer à un jeu. Tu aimes jouer, j'en suis sûr ?_

– _Oh, oui ! _s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants de malice.

– _Si tu fais bien tout ce que je te dis, tu pourras même revoir ta maman ! Tu aimerais revoir ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Oui ! Mais comment vous allez faire ? »_ le questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

L'homme s'accroupit devant elle et lui sourit tendrement en posant délicatement une main sur chacune des hanches de la fillette, pour ensuite discrètement les faire glisser sur son petit fessier enfantin, puis il ajouta tout en caressant doucement cet endroit charnu et rebondi de son bassin :

_« N'aies pas peur et fais-moi confiance ! Tu sais, un de tes oncles et moi-même avons l'habitude de jouer avec quelques unes de tes cousines ! Et elles ont toujours été très contentes de s'être amusées avec nous ! _affirma-t-il.

– _Ah, bon ? Et on va jouer au même jeu ?_

– _Ah ! Ah ! Non, tu es encore trop jeune pour cela ! Même si je suis certain que ton autre oncle aurait adoré le faire avec toi ! _dit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

– _Et pourquoi il vient pas s'amuser avec nous alors ?_

– _Car il est en train de se divertir avec une de tes cousines d'une douzaine d'années. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je me dépêche d'aller le rejoindre, car il m'attend pour me laisser la primeur de la défloraison._

– _C'est quoi ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

– _C'est un jeu qui consiste à s'allonger comme pour dormir mais au lieu de cela, nous montrons très fort à la jeune fille à quel point nous l'aimons ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas méchant puisque je fais en sorte que tes cousines se sentent aimées, comme le ferait n'importe quel parent !_

– _Et moi ?_

– _Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais également te prouver que je t'aime beaucoup en te donnant la possibilité de revoir ta maman. Mais il faut me promettre de faire tout ce que je te dis, d'accord ? _

– _D'accord ! »_ répondit-elle, enchantée à l'idée de revoir le visage de sa défunte mère.

L'homme incita la fillette à s'agenouiller et à baisser la tête, puis il lui demanda de la tourner totalement vers la gauche et de mettre ses petites mains devant les yeux, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus voir le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

_« Je te prépare une surprise ! Et tu ne dois pas regarder ! »_ dit-il gentiment pour la rassurer.

Une fois la nuque de la fillette bien dégagée, il ôta l'étoffe qui recouvrait son sabre et la laissa tomber à terre pour ensuite lever son arme au-dessus de lui, se préparant physiquement à la décapiter d'un seul trait. Il lui fallait se hâter tant qu'elle était bien immobile pour ne pas la rater car si par miracle elle arrivait encore à crier après le premier coup, cela pourrait alerter toute la demeure.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'enfant avait un certain trait de caractère -que d'ailleurs ses tantes lui reprocheraient des années plus tard- : la curiosité. Aussi, osa-t-elle jeter un coup d'œil sur le mur de couleur jaune à sa gauche, sur lequel était projetée l'ombre de son oncle grâce à la lampe de chevet située dans son dos. Elle vit qu'il tenait en hauteur un objet -sûrement la fameuse surprise- et se retourna brusquement vers lui le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui amener. Mais lorsque ses innocentes prunelles rencontrèrent celles meurtrières de celui qui avait prétendu ne pas être quelqu'un de méchant, son visage se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Elle poussa immédiatement un hurlement aigu et lui envoya instinctivement une petite onde magique en employant ses pouvoirs psychiques, ce qui le fit basculer en arrière.

Il se cogna contre la table de chevet et fit tomber au passage la lampe alors que la petite enfant, terrorisée et en larmes, se traînait à quatre pattes le plus loin possible de son agresseur. Elle se réfugia dans un coin de la chambre entre un mur et une commode, accroupie et recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage enfouit dans ses bras.

Terriblement choquée, son esprit fit instantanément un blocage psychologique l'empêchant ainsi de se rendre compte de la suite des évènements et plongée dans un état de prostration, elle ne cessait de se balancer nerveusement d'avant en arrière en répétant inlassablement le mot "_Maman", _alors que son oncle se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, l'arme au poing.

Mais une étrange apparition le fit stopper net.

Stupéfait, il contempla l'esprit d'une jeune femme récemment décédée qu'il reconnue dans l'instant. Sa longue chevelure, dont la teinte était nuancée par un bleu turquin et un gris perle, ondoyait agréablement autour d'elle, comme mut par une légère brise.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas un souffle de vent dans la pièce.

Bien que nullement vêtue, l'éclatant halo qui l'entourait ne permettait à l'homme que de distinguer parfaitement ses yeux d'une discrète couleur grège, qui le fixaient froidement. Et il n'était pas sans connaître la macabre signification de sa présence.

_« Un de tes proches défunts apparaîtra et par toi seul il sera vu lorsque ton heure sera venue…, _récita-t-il. _Alors tu es là pour moi, c'est ça ? Sauf que nous ne partageons pas vraiment le même sang, Nadeshico, _lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

– _Effectivement. Mais j'étais ta belle-sœur ce qui fait de moi une de tes proches par alliance. De plus, je suis l'annonciatrice de ta mort car j'en serai également la source. _

– _Allons bon ! Et comment comptes-tu faire ? La seule personne qui puisse réellement m'atteindre ici, c'est cette gamine ! Et à voir son état, je ne risque pas grand-chose de ce côté-là ! _railla-t-il.

– _Tu sembles oublier que je suis sa mère et que je suis celle qui lui a prodigué ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle était encore dans mon ventre. Le lien qui nous unit ne s'est jamais rompu et c'est par lui que j'agirai aujourd'hui,_ répondit-elle d'une douce voix. _Tu ne soupçonnes pas ses dons magiques et même si elle ne sait pas encore les utiliser, je saurai à travers elle les manier avec dextérité._

– _C'est fou le nombre de conneries que tu peux raconter quand tu t'y mets !_ se moqua-t-il. _De ton vivant c'était déjà pas gagné, mais là, c'est encore pire !_

– _C'est ton aberrante et trop grande assurance qui a scellé ta perte. Sache qu'une jeune fille a courageusement brisé le secret de tes actes il y a quelques minutes, en osant révéler ce que tu lui avais fait endurer et cela malgré tes violentes menaces._

– _Et qu'a dit cette petite conne ? Que j'étais un bon coup ?! Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire d'autre !!_ s'exclama-t-il avant de rire franchement.

– _Il est temps. Regarde et découvre ta mort. » _conclut-elle glacialement.

Nadeshico tendit une main vers sa fille et réussit à éveiller le sceau magique de cette dernière, puis elle pointa son bras vers l'homme d'un geste lent, presque solennel. En une seconde, il sentit la force magique de la petite l'encercler et son sabre lui fut brutalement arraché pour être projeté à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il vit ensuite apparaître tout autour de lui sous ses yeux interdits, une sorte tube dans lequel il se retrouva instantanément pris au piège. Il frappa avec ses poings les parois cristallines de sa prison et ordonna à sa défunte belle-soeur de le libérer sur le champ, en lui adressant toutes sortes d'insanités par la même occasion.

Mais ses jurons furent interrompus par l'entrée inopinée d'une jeune femme blonde, qui débarqua dans la chambre en ouvrant violemment la porte. Majestueuse dans sa longue robe chinoise de couleur rouge, elle s'avança vers lui en lui lançant un regard meurtrier de ses yeux bleus lavande.

_« Ming ! _s'exclama-t-il. _Je suis enchanté de te voir ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? Tu pourrais m'aider à sortir de là, s'il te plaît ? J'étais venu dire bonne nuit à la gosse, mais sans en comprendre la raison, elle a pris peur et m'a enfermé dans cette espèce de colonne quasi-transparente !_

– _Sale pédophile ! _pesta-t-elle avec vivacité._ Je suis arrivée jusqu'à toi car j'ai ressenti ta fichue aura ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais venu faire ici ?! Tu avais l'intention d'abuser d'elle ?! Comme tu l'as fait avec l'autre gamine qui est venue se confier à moi, ordure ?!!! »_ explosa-t-elle.

L'homme resta quelques secondes sans mot dire, les yeux écarquillés, feignant la surprise et l'incompréhension. Puis il éclata de rire et ajouta :

_« Allons, Ming ! Tu sais bien que les enfants aiment mentir pour attirer l'attention sur eux !_

– _FERME-LA ! _cria-t-elle. _Clow Lead a usé de ses pouvoirs pour s'assurer de la véracité de ses propos et il a pu voir toutes les saloperies que tu lui avais faites !!! TU ES VRAIMENT LE DERNIER DES ENFOIRES !!! »_

Loin d'être décontenancé par ses paroles, il leva un sourcil et afficha un sourire des plus sadiques.

_« Et…Notre cher Master a-t-il également spécifié que je n'étais pas seul ? A en juger par ta tête, non ! _dit-il en ricanant.

– _Qui ? QUI ETAIT AVEC TOI ?!!!!! _hurla-t-elle.

– _Ming…Ah lala…Toujours aussi véhémente ! L'inexpérience de ta jeunesse et l'orgueil t'ont aveuglée ces dernières années, à ce que je vois ! Petite bâtarde !_

– _Je ne suis pas une bâtarde !!! _

– _C'est tout comme ! L'identité de ton père n'a jamais pu être révélée car tu es le fruit d'une relation interdite ! Ca t'en bouche un coin, hein ?! Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant de ce petit secret ?! Alors ? Avec qui ta putain de mère s'est envoyée en l'air ?! Son frère ? Un de ses cousins ?_

– _TAIS-TOI, ABRUTI !!!! _vociféra-t-elle. _Je te promets que si tu ne m'avoues pas dans la seconde qui était ton complice, je te fais exploser la tête !!! Et ne crois pas que Yelan ne sera pas mise au parfum de tes abominables faits ! Quand elle apprendra qu'elle est mariée et partage son lit avec…_

– _Oui, tiens !_ la coupa-t-il._ Justement, cela fait quoi de partager sa couche avec quelqu'un comme moi ?_ nargua-t-il.

– _Qu…qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_ demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante et la mine pâlissante.

– _Pauvre Ming, _dit-il ironiquement, avant de lâcher un profond soupir. _Demande donc à ton cher et tendre époux ce qu'il a fait avec ta fille il y a un an ! Oh ! Elle ne doit plus s'en rappeler maintenant…Quel dommage d'ailleurs car c'était un spectacle très touchant que de voir un père avec son enfant…**dans cette position**, _précisa-t-il en accentuant la prononciation de ces mots.

– _To…Tomoyo ? Il n'a pas pu…, _bredouilla-t-elle, sous le choc de cette révélation.

– _Alors ? Ca fait quoi d'apprendre que son mari prend plus son pied avec sa propre fille ou toutes autres petites de cet âge ? Il devait vraiment se faire chier avec toi au plumard ! Je le plains dans un sens d'avoir épousé une femme frigide… Tu sais, il m'a même confié que ta gamine gémissait plus fort que toi ! »_

Il partit ensuite dans un incontrôlable fou rire alors que Ming était complètement pétrifiée par ses dires, puis il conclut d'un ton méprisant :

_« Si tu as des doutes, va au deuxième étage, première porte à gauche. Tu serais émerveillée par la scène que tu y découvriras ! »_

La jeune mère, dont le visage était devenu aussi blanc que neige, avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle et que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds pour l'emmener directement en Enfer.

Et vous ?

Comment auriez-vous réagi ?

Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

Auriez-vous pu garder votre sang-froid ?

Imaginez…

Imaginez cette maman qui venait de se prendre en pleine figure de pareilles accusations au sujet de son mari. Imaginez que son esprit refusa dans un premier temps d'admettre cette réalité, jusqu'à ce que certains petits détails qui lui avaient paru anodins à l'époque lui reviennent en mémoire, un par un, meurtrissant davantage son cœur déjà poignardé par la trahison la plus ignoble qui soit. Sa fille qui s'était un peu plus renfermée chaque jour sur elle-même et regardait son père d'une toute autre manière. Ses petits regards, brefs, trop brefs pour que Ming y fasse attention. Des petits coups d'œil qui témoignaient d'un ressenti différent à l'encontre de son géniteur. Sa mine boudeuse et triste quand la petite regardait sa maman s'éloigner de la maison. Si cette dernière s'était retournée à cet instant précis, elle aurait pu lire toute la détresse affichée dans les prunelles de son enfant. Mais Ming ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle était pourtant loin d'être une mère indigne…

A cet âge éveillé, les enfants sont curieux et ne connaissent pas la peur.

Tomoyo n'avait pas été étonnée de voir son papa lui demander de se déshabiller. Après tout, il lui avait souvent fait prendre son bain.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un autre homme appréciait la scène à travers l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

Il lui avait proposé de jouer à un jeu qui consistait à lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle aimait son papa, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui ! Bien sûr !

Alors il fallait le lui prouver, mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, car c'était toujours comme cela qu'une petite fille devait montrer à son père qu'elle l'aimait. Toutes les autres fillettes de son âge le faisaient également.

Mais, chut ! C'était un secret !

Il ne fallait pas le répéter ! Et surtout pas à maman !

Maman était sévère et il n'y avait que lui qui était vraiment gentil avec elle et qui l'aimait plus fort que tout !

Si maman était au courant, elle se fâcherait et la punirait !

Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas bien qu'une petite fille aime autant son papa ?

Si ! Mais maman était très dure et méchante, la preuve : elle refusait toujours qu'elle dorme avec eux la nuit quand elle avait peur des monstres sous son lit, alors que papa, lui, acceptait toujours que Tomoyo vienne dormir avec lui quand maman n'était pas là, pour la protéger des vilains monstres.

Et savait-elle ce que lui avait ordonné maman ?

Non.

Comme elle n'était pas souvent là, régulièrement prise par des réunions avec d'autres grands, elle ne voulait pas que papa donne plus d'amour à sa fille, qu'elle-même ne pouvait lui en donner.

Si maman aimait vraiment très très très fort sa fille tout comme lui, elle ne s'absenterait pas aussi longtemps à chaque fois et partagerait ses jeux avec elle.

Papa souffrait beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir faire plein de bisous et de chatouilles à son enfant comme il le voudrait, sous prétexte que maman ne voulait pas.

Mais elle aimait ça ? N'est-ce pas ? Elle aimait jouer avec papa à la poupée ou quand papa la faisait rire en la chatouillant ?

Oh, que oui !

Alors, si Tomoyo voulait que papa continue de s'amuser avec elle quand maman les abandonnait pour aller dans la grande maison familiale, il ne fallait rien lui dire !

Sinon, elle se retrouverait toute seule à jouer avec ses poupées et ne pourrait plus jamais venir se cacher sous les draps du lit de papa la nuit, quand elle était certaine d'avoir entendu une affreuse bêbête dans son placard.

Et maman irait même sûrement jusqu'à l'obliger à dormir dans le noir, sans sa petite veilleuse éclairante et rassurante, qui la protégeait des autres monstres qui ne sortaient que lorsque l'obscurité était complète.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire dévorer par un ogre en pleine nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Non !

_Alors, aies confiance en papa et tu verras, tout ira bien !_

_Maintenant, viens ! Mets-toi à quatre pattes, voilà comme ça. Prends appui sur tes avant-bras… c'est bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer… _

La douleur…

C'était cette sensation qui avait fait naître instinctivement dans l'esprit de cette petite enfant, pas si isolée que cela dans son cas, le sentiment de peur. Papa l'aimait, mais il lui avait fait mal. Elle associa donc par la suite le mot "douleur" à celui de "père". Fallait-il souffrir pour prouver son affection ? Apparemment, oui, car ce qu'elle avait vécu avec papa ne pouvait pas être mal ! Un papa ne ferait jamais de mal à son enfant en l'aimant, tout simplement…

Alors imaginez encore cette jeune mère et son visage décomposé, son cœur qu'on avait brisé, son être qui s'effritait petit à petit sous le poids de cette inconcevable révélation.

_Non._

Ce n'était pas possible.

_Il n'aurait jamais pu !_

Son aimé ne pouvait pas être aussi dérangé.

_Mon bébé…Non !_

Et pourtant.

Elle sut que c'était quand même la vérité…Car même le plus doux et le plus attentionné des amants pouvait dissimuler une latente monstruosité derrière un visage harmonieux.

Le regard vide, le souffle coupé, les lèvres tremblantes, Ming se maudit violemment de n'avoir pas vu, de n'avoir pas perçu…d'avoir malgré elle laissé faire cette turpitude.

Sa fille, la chair de sa chair, celle qu'elle avait conçue avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde…avait été violée. Et ce monstre avait osé lui faire l'amour, s'immiscer en elle, jouir en elle, après avoir osé faire de même avec leur petite ?

Elle vomit car elle se sentit sale elle aussi. Souillée de l'intérieur comme l'avait été son innocente petite fille, que son mari avait projetée dans une sexualité d'adulte alors qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien de tout cela. Son misérable époux qui avait touché sa fillette comme si elle avait déjà été une femme.

Sans cligner une seule fois des paupières, tel un automate, la bouche ouverte et les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune mère épouvantée se pencha pour ramasser le sabre de sa main tremblante et aller à la rencontre de cet homme qui avait ruiné la candeur de son enfant, l'esprit fixé sur une seule pensée : le tuer.

Elle éprouva ensuite une haine féroce contre les hommes et se jura d'élever le seul qu'elle estimait encore, son fils, au rang le plus élevé qui puisse exister au sein du Clan.

De son côté, notre "gentil" oncle laissé à l'abandon dans sa petite prison, manifesta son mécontentement de ne pas avoir été libéré. Il sentit soudain une aura familière.

_« Entre Yûko ! Pas la peine de rester dans le couloir ! Je te sens d'ici ! »_

Le visage strié par les larmes mais s'efforçant de conserver sa légendaire impassibilité, elle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, en y administrant un sort pour que nul autre ne puisse y pénétrer. Puis elle s'adossa contre elle et fixa d'un regard affligé son frère.

_« Et bien ! _s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ironique. _La très grande Sorcière des Dimensions n'est pas si insensible que cela finalement ! _

– _Vas-y, Nadeshico. Je sais que tu m'attendais pour la fin, _dit-elle en défiant les noires prunelles de son frère.

– _Tu peux la voir toi aussi ? _railla-t-il. _Ton heure est également venue, alors !!_

– _Non, je ne la vois pas, _répondit-elle d'une voix fluette._ Mais quand je vois dans quel état de blocage psychologique est Sakura, je sais que seule une personne aurait pu employer ses pouvoirs d'enfant pour t'emprisonner…sa mère. »_

Abattue, Yûko s'avança vers le tube magique et posa ses mains sur ses parois cristallines à hauteur du visage de son frère et reprit :

_« Je t'aime mon frère…Mais je te maintiendrai conscient jusqu'au bout pour expier tes fautes dans la souffrance de ton trépas. Et ta première épreuve sera celle du mutisme, car de paroles tu ne pourras plus à présent prononcer… »_

En usant de sa magie, elle scella à jamais les lèvres de son frère qui écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Sa réaction fut immédiate car il frappa violemment du poing contre la cloison, en poussant des gémissements étouffés par sa bouche cimentée. Sa sœur le regardait avec douceur et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

_« Il y aura donc deux morts ce soir…Tu n'aurais pas dû la traiter de bâtarde…Mais je vais te confier qui est son réel géniteur, puisque bientôt la Mort t'emportera. »_

A ces mots, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et ajouta :

_« Sa mère avait effectivement eu une relation interdite et devine avec qui ? Son cousin germain…Et tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre Master…Clow Lead. »_

L'homme se figea quelques secondes, estomaqué par cette confidence.

_« Je le sais car mon rôle est de tout savoir…enfin…jusqu'à ce soir…Si cela s'était appris, sa mère et elle auraient été bannies à jamais de ce Clan maudit. C'est la raison pour laquelle ce secret est resté bien gardé…Et tu l'emporteras en Enfer avec toi… mon frère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon regard t'accompagnera jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »_

Nadeshico prit cette phrase comme une autorisation d'entamer la mise à mort. Elle réutilisa donc les pouvoirs de sa petite pour éliminer à jamais cet être malfaisant de la surface de la terre. Il baissa la tête et paniqua en sentant une vive chaleur à ses pieds et sa frayeur ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant de la lave apparaître lentement dans le bas du tube qui l'emprisonnait, pour totalement l'entourer et commencer à le consumer.

_« Sakura possède les pouvoirs relatifs au Yang, au Soleil et au feu, _reprit Yûko d'une voix calme, tout en continuant de regarder son frère. _Telle sera ta mort… »_

Prisonnière du tube magique, la lave ne cessait d'affluer et de monter, faisant petit à petit fondre l'enveloppe charnelle du captif. Il voulut hurler mais ne put soulager sa douleur par les cris à cause du sort administré par sa sœur. Le visage cramoisi, la respiration saccadée, il ne pouvait qu'exprimer des larmes causées par une inimaginable souffrance, sous les yeux inébranlables de la Sorcière. La douleur l'aurait déjà fait s'évanouir si cette dernière ne le maintenait pas volontairement éveillé par sa magie.

Il frappa violemment les parois de sa prison, ne cessa de s'agiter, pleura, supplia du regard sa sœur de le délivrer et finit par projeter son corps d'avant en arrière brutalement contre les cloisons du tube, pris de folie sous l'horreur de son calvaire.

Un calvaire digne de l'Enfer.

_« Adieu, mon frère. »_

Jusqu'à la fin, Yûko trouva la force de regarder son frère mourir et disparaître lentement.

Jusqu'au bout…

Puis dans un nuage de poussière, toutes traces de ce qui s'était déroulé quelques secondes auparavant dans la pièce disparut.

Plus rien.

La Sorcière sentit alors une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit Nadeshico.

_« Mon heure n'est pourtant pas venue, alors pour quelle raison m'apparais-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

– _Je peux me dévoiler face à ceux qui joueront un rôle crucial dans la vie ou la mort de mon enfant, et tel sera ton cas, _répondit la mère de Sakura.

– _Que veux-tu dire ?_

– _Je ne peux t'en révéler plus, car ce sera à toi d'ici quelques années de trouver la solution qui la sauvera, même si ce n'était pas là ta première intention. _

– _Je ne saisis pas tes paroles, Nadeshico._

– _N'oublie jamais ceci : un enfant sera la clé pour certaines personnes qui rencontreront un jour douleur et difficultés dans leur funeste destinée. » _

L'esprit disparut soudainement après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, laissant la Sorcière seule face à son tourment. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite en voyant la petite toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la chambre. Elle ne pleurait plus et semblait même endormie. Yûko s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, épuisée par les pouvoirs que sa mère avait employés à travers elle.

Il y eut deux morts ce soir-là.

Deux morts bien méritées…

Clow Lead décida cette même nuit d'effacer la mémoire de la petite Tomoyo pour lui épargner ce terrible souvenir d'inceste, mais refusa de toucher à la mémoire de Sakura. Il déclara pour se justifier que c'était pour son bien et que cela l'aiderait à devenir plus forte, pour un jour accomplir son destin.

Comme s'il avait su qu'elle ferait un jour parti des quatre Elus.

Bien des années plus tard, on expliqua à cette dernière de quelle manière elle avait tué un affreux personnage, en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait aucun reproche à se faire. Ses tantes décidèrent par la suite de la rendre docile et candide en l'éduquant dans l'ignorance la plus complète, afin de pouvoir aisément la contrôler, elle et son pouvoir insoupçonné.

* * *

Mot de Bibi-chan :

Je ne pouvais pas continuer ce chapitre par la suite de la soirée qui sera un peu plus drôle.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Je vous laisse méditer sur cette monstruosité humaine trop souvent ignorée.


	15. L'Amante Possessive, Les Conséquences

_**L'AMANTE POSSESSIVE,**_

_**Les conséquences**_

Mot de bibi-chan :

**_SiaAhn Sacham: _**Hello! Merci de lire cette histoire et de laisser des commentaires! J'ai laissé ça comme msg aux lecteurs qui m'avaient laissé des commentaires sur le site où je poste en prorité: "Sachez qu'il n'a pas été des plus faciles à écrire pour moi. Peut-on vraiment se mettre dans la peau d'un pédophile pour retranscrire ses dires ? Je ne le crois pas. Mais je pense avoir écrit ce qui ressemblait le plus à ce genre de réalité, pour l'avoir un jour d'une autre manière approchée."

Beaucoup de gens préfèrent se voiler la face en effet...Dans tous les cas, merci de laisser un commentaire à chaque fois!Je ne sais comment te rermercier autrement à part : UN GROS BISOU A TOI ! Cela fait vachement plaisir d'avoir une réaction sur mes écrits et de ne pas poster dans le vide, lol.

**_Mangaskiss: _**Ah! Une ch'tite nouvelle! Ca fait toujours plaisir! Et bien, que de compliments! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mis à part ouah! Je suis contente que ma plume t'ait touchée à ce point! Franchement merci! Merci aussi pour les vidéos!! Mais comme j'en fais part sur le résumé, j'espère que des gens iront jeter un oeil sur mon profil! Merci beaucoup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Bisou à toi aussi!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Shaolan ouvrit difficilement les paupières, l'esprit brumeux. Sa vision était trouble et il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour réussir à distinguer l'environnement qui l'entourait, soit la salle de bain.

_Bon dieu, j'ai glissé sous la douche ou quoi ?_

Le jeune homme eut brusquement mal à la tête. Il porta immédiatement une main à son front et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur en touchant la bosse qu'il s'était faite en tombant, puis il regarda ses doigts et constata qu'il saignait.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, bordel ?_

Il se releva lentement en s'appuyant sur le mur et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se souvint soudainement de la vision qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt : une adolescente était apparue devant lui d'une manière insensée pour finir par poser une main sur lui. Il avait alors ressenti une intense souffrance et puis plus rien…Le trou noir.

Il s'était vraisemblablement évanoui.

Le garçon baissa instantanément les yeux pour contempler son buste. Il n'avait aucune trace mais il avait pourtant eu l'impression qu'elle l'avait marqué au fer rouge de sa paume, tant sa douleur avait été grande.

Qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme ? Ce n'était pas l'esprit d'une personne décédée, il en était certain, car même s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, sa tante lui avait expliqué que ces derniers se manifestaient entourés d'une éclatante lumière et nullement vêtus.

Cette apparition lui faisait plutôt penser à la matérialisation d'un sort que quelqu'un lui aurait jeté et les étranges phrases qu'elle avait prononcées confortaient son intuition. Il lui fallait maintenant trouver le ou la responsable de ce petit tour de passe-passe pour en comprendre les effets. Sûrement un imbécile complètement ivre présent à sa petite sauterie, d'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais pourquoi l'avoir pris pour cible ? Peut-être était-ce un de ces crétins frustrés de n'avoir jamais obtenu les faveurs de Dahlia et qui l'avait vu s'enfermer avec elle dans le petit salon.

Peu inquiet quant aux conséquences de ce petit sortilège, il sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement, puis il enfila un nouveau boxer et un jean avant de passer un léger pull bleu, également pourvu d'un col en forme de "V" comme le précédent qu'il portait. De toute façon, il trouverait bien l'auteur de cette petite plaisanterie, quitte à menacer un par un tous ses invités.

Une fois habillé, il se détailla dans la glace de haut en bas. Tout de bleu vêtu, il aurait pour sûr fait grande impression s'il avait encore eu la chance de posséder ses yeux bleus Majorelle. Enfin…Il ne valait mieux pas ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs maintenant, ni perdre de vue l'ultime objectif de sa petite fête : terminer la nuit avec son Petit Ange chéri.

A la délicieuse pensée de découvrir son entière nudité et de se délecter jusqu'à l'aube de ses voluptueuses formes, une lueur de convoitise éclaira subitement ses noires prunelles et la malice dessina sur ses lèvres un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce fut donc dans l'impatience de voir son désir s'accomplir qu'il sortit de la salle d'eau pour aller la rejoindre, lorsqu'il rencontra Eriol sur son chemin qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

_« Tu n'es pas avec Sakura ? _demanda-t-il.

– _Tu étais où ?!_ grogna son cousin.

– _Sous la douche pourquoi ?_

– _J'ai transporté ta dulcinée dans ta piaule. Elle est complètement bourrée et aurait fini la soirée à servir de matelas vivant pour une dizaine de mecs si je n'étais pas intervenu ! »_

Aïe ! Heureusement qu'Eriol était là pour veiller sur sa proie en son absence car s'il y avait une chose que l'orgueilleux Démon ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on lui vole sa conquête attitrée de la soirée quand il avait le dos tourné. Petit Ange était sa propriété exclusive pour le moment et tel un égoïste enfant, il n'aimait absolument pas partager les jouets qu'il destinait pour son seul amusement. Il acceptait qu'un autre vienne faire mumuse avec lui quand la jolie damoiselle était consentante et lui-même de bonne humeur, mais concernant Sakura, l'idée ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! Non, non et non ! C'était sa victime à lui et à personne d'autre ! Pour qui se prenaient-ils ces autres idiots ? Ah ! Il les aurait sûrement tous découpés en morceaux si cela était arrivé !

Le plus ennuyeux dans l'histoire était l'état d'ébriété de la petite demoiselle, car il n'y avait rien de passionnant à faire l'amour avec une belle au bois dormant ivre morte. Peut-être arriverait-il quand même à obtenir une légère compensation de ses douces lèvres et de sa langue ou bien encore de ses fines mains, le temps qu'elle finisse ensuite de cuver son vin en sommeillant un peu.

_« Au fait ! _dit soudainement Shaolan, en repensant à sa petite mésaventure dans la salle de bain. _Tu sais ce que c'est la Marque de Prisca toi ?_

– _Oui, c'est un sort que seules les femmes de notre famille peuvent lancer, mais rares sont celles qui arrivent à le faire. Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? C'est connu pourtant !_

– _Non. Ma tante n'a apparemment pas jugé nécessaire d'évoquer le sujet avec moi. Et ça consiste en quoi cette connerie ?_ s'enquit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

– _Connerie n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aur…_

– _QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA CET ENCULE ?!! »_ hurla-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter Eriol de surprise.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et y découvrit stupéfait un petit malin nu comme un ver, un corrompu, qui avait dû le suivre quand il avait emmené Sakura à l'étage. Le déchu se tourna alors vers les deux cousins et proposa sur un ton des plus pervers :

_« On partage ? Avec ses trois orifices, tout le monde peut y trouver son compte ! »_

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour énerver Shaolan au plus haut point qui fulmina à son encontre :

_« Tu as très exactement cinq secondes pour prendre tes affaires et te casser d'ici !!!_

– _Ouais, c'est ça ! »_ se moqua l'inconscient suicidaire.

Le jeune homme avait l'esprit quelque peu embrumé par le nombre de bières ingurgitées au cours de la soirée et ne prit stupidement pas en compte les paroles menaçantes du maître des lieux. Ce fut donc avec déraison qu'il se pencha sur la charmante demoiselle endormie, se préparant à satisfaire ses instincts primaires et ses luxurieuses envies. Voyant cela, Shaolan explosa dans une noire colère et se rua sur lui en s'écriant :

_« JE VAIS TE CASTRER ENFOIRE ! »_

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il vit la future victime de sa rage être violemment propulsée en hauteur et terminer sa course sur le mur opposé. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol la seconde suivante, visiblement sans connaissance et le corps fumant comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique des plus élevées. Une deuxième manifestation immédiate et tout aussi étrange attirèrent également les iris des deux cousins : un globe transparent se dessinait tout autour de la belle angélique pour totalement la séparer de l'extérieur, telle une singulière protection cristalline.

_« L'Amante Possessive ! _souffla Eriol, les yeux écarquillés. _Je ne pensais pas en voir une réellement un jour ! Putain ! Je remercie le ciel de n'avoir jamais été attiré par cette nana !_

– _L'aman…Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, là ?!_ s'exclama Shaolan en se retournant vers lui.

– _Tu voulais savoir ce qu'était la Marque de Prisca ? Et bien en voilà une !_

– _Quoi ?! Attends, tu peux m'expliquer en détail s'il te plaît ? J'avoue avoir du mal à te suivre, là ! _dit le jeune homme, exaspéré.

– _Comme je te disais, c'est un sortilège que seules les femmes de la famille peuvent lancer sur elles-mêmes et la personne dont elles se sont éprises. A une certaine époque et notamment en temps de guerre, ça leur permettait de se protéger des agressions sexuelles car seul l'être aimé était en mesure de les approcher. Tout autre individu qui voulait poser une main sur elles autrement qu'amicale ou bienveillante, se voyait irrémédiablement reconduit de la même façon que vient de l'être cet abruti. Mais celles qui réussissent à déclencher le charme ne sont pas nombreuses. »_

Le Démon posa son regard de jais sur ledit "abruti" et un frisson lui parcourut instantanément l'échine en voyant ce corps toujours en vie, mais complètement inerte. Cela avait dû lui faire très mal et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être à sa place ! Mais une réflexion des plus logiques lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit :

_« Minute ! Ca veut dire que je ne peux plus la toucher moi non plus ?!! _demanda-t-il, un voile de détresse passant devant ses noires prunelles.

– _Sauf si tu es l'être aimé en question ! Tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre récemment ? »_ s'enquit Eriol.

Shaolan raconta alors l'apparition qu'il avait eue dans la salle de bain. La première réaction de son cousin fut de rire aux éclats, le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale -qu'y avait-il de drôle ?-, suivit d'une conclusion sans appel : une jeune femme lui avait bel et bien lancé ce sort. Restait à savoir maintenant si c'était Sakura ou non et le Démon n'avait pas vraiment envie de se risquer auprès de cette protection pour finir dans le même état que l'autre crétin. Il était flatté qu'une petite damoiselle ait décidé de réserver son corps pour sa seule personne, mais s'il s'avérait que son Petit Ange ait voulu destiner le sien pour un autre que lui, cela le ferait certainement sombrer dans les plus profonds abysses du désespoir.

Imaginez un instant le Démon ne pouvant plus faire joujou avec son Petit Ange, ni même l'effleurer, ni jamais plus lui faire l'amour ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Inconcevable ! Inhumain ! La pire des tortures ! Le Démon sans Petit Ange c'était comme Blanche-Neige sans les sept nains, la Sorcière des Dimensions sans son saké préféré, Canal plus sans les Guignols de l'info et ses films pornos, une Bibi sans Kitty pour vous pondre une histoire aussi pourrie ! Bref… Tout bonnement impensable. Alors, comment faire ?

_« Pourquoi as-tu précisé qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes qui arrivaient à lancer ce charme ?_ le questionna Shaolan.

– _Parce que certaines conditions sont nécessaires pour sa réalisation._

– _Lesquelles ?_

– _Pour commencer, la femme doit être dotée d'une magie suffisamment puissante. Ensuite, les deux personnes doivent être liées par au moins un sentiment commun et être indubitablement faites l'une pour l'autre…un peu comme des âmes sœurs, _répondit Eriol.

– _Et…par quel genre de sentiments doivent-elles être liées ?_

– _Ca dépend…L'amour avec une grand "A", un coup de foudre, ou bien encore un désir passionnel l'un envers l'autre. Je n'ai pas demandé tous les détails à ma mère… »_

Cette information rassura un peu Shaolan. Certes, il n'était objectivement pas amoureux de Sakura, ayant trop peu eu le temps de discuter avec elle pour réellement la connaître, mais il était évident qu'il ressentait pour la petite demoiselle -et pas une autre en ce bas monde- un incontrôlable et fougueux désir sexuel. Alors si la chance pouvait être une fois de son côté et lui confirmer qu'il était bien l'être aimé, il serait ravi d'avoir une aussi jolie fille à ses côtés dont il serait en plus assuré de la fidélité. Et au cas où celle-ci ne parviendrait pas entièrement à le satisfaire, il pourrait toujours aller assouvir ses besoins ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas à dire : plus il y songeait, plus cette perspective l'enchantait !

_« Attends, je suis con ! J'avais oublié un truc ! _dit brusquement Eriol._ Les deux personnes unies par ce sortilège possèdent une marque identique… dans le bas du dos je crois bien. »_

A ces mots, le jeune homme brun se plaça derrière son cousin et souleva son pull pour ensuite s'exclamer :

_« Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi beau ! _

– _Ca ressemble à quoi ? _demanda le Démon, pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de s'être fait "tatouer" comme un animal domestique.

– _Regarde donc par toi-même ! »_ lui conseilla son camarade en désignant le miroir de sa chambre.

Le garçon se positionna donc dos à la glace et la tête tournée vers elle tout en maintenant son haut relevé pour contempler cette fameuse marque, puis il ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement devant la singulière beauté de cette dernière. Au niveau de ses reins, étaient dessinées deux petites silhouettes s'étreignant mutuellement, la première symbolisant un ange de sexe féminin et la deuxième figurant un homme possédant des ailes à la forme démoniaque dans le dos. Mais le plus surprenant était la couleur irisée de cette marque : toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel y étaient représentées et brillaient de mille feux à même sa peau.

_« D'après ce que m'a dit ma mère, _reprit Eriol, _elle est normalement noire sauf quand la protection est "active". Donc si tu es l'heureux élu, Sakura doit avoir exactement la même que toi ! _

– _Et je fais comment pour le savoir ?! D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que la protection soit encore active ? L'autre imbécile n'est pourtant plus vraiment en état de lui nuire !_

–_Hum… Sûrement parce qu'il est encore dans la même pièce qu'elle et encore en vie !_ _Elle devrait disparaître si on l'éloigne…ou s'il vient à mourir. _

– _Quoi ?! Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question que je touche ce…truc qui l'encercle ! _lança Shaolan._ Je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi !_

– _Ah lala ! Je vais te prouver à quel point je suis un vrai pote, car je vais t'aider sur ce coup-là ! » _répliqua son ami, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Le Démon ne fit pas attention au ton qu'il avait employé, aussi laissa-t-il son cousin passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'inciter mine de rien à se rapprocher du lit ou reposait Sakura. Puis il écouta attentivement ce dernier qui commençait à lui chuchoter comme un secret :

_« Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire… »_

Subitement, son traître de meilleur ami se tut pour lui faire un croche-pied et le pousser sans ménagement ni scrupule sur la couche. Shaolan écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, s'attendant à se faire éjecter violemment tout comme le jeune homme précédent, mais la seconde suivante -à son grand soulagement- il se retrouva miraculeusement allongé sur la petite demoiselle, sans aucune égratignure et surtout bien vivant. Il se tourna vers Eriol en lui adressant un regard meurtrier et pesta :

_« Sale con !!! Tu es vraiment un enfoiré ! Imagine ce qui serait arrivé si…_

– _Oh, ferme-la un peu ! _répliqua le concerné avant d'éclater de rire. _Tu devrais plutôt être content car c'est effectivement toi qu'elle a choisi ! »_

Réalisant cela, le Démon en oublia ses invectives et afficha un sourire triomphant. Petit Ange était à lui, avait voulu se réserver pour sa seule personne et ce fut le cœur gonflé de fierté qu'il se mit à contempler celle qui serait désormais sa partenaire obligatoire de jeux dans le noir. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et constata avec joie qu'elle s'éveillait doucement. Toujours enivrée, l'alcool ayant fait céder les dernières barrières qui la maintenaient encore lucide, Sakura l'agrippa pour l'enlacer fermement en exprimant des petits bruits de ravissement, tel un chaton ronronnant. Puis elle lui dit le visage radieux :

_« Tu es venu ! Hic! Alors tu veux bien me violer ?! Hic !_

– _Pardon ?! »_

Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, il regarda Eriol qui se contenta de répondre :

_« Cherche pas…Quand je te disais qu'elle était déchirée ! »_

Mais le Démon arrêta bien vite ses réflexions quand il sentit Petit Ange diriger ses mains vers son bas-ventre pour entreprendre de déboutonner sans gêne son pantalon.

_« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, là ?_ demanda-t-il, décontenancé par sa nouvelle audace.

– _Moi aussi je veux goûter à ton petit miel ! Hic ! » _déclara la jolie demoiselle, d'un ton des plus enjoués.

La scène eut le mérite de faire sourire son unique spectateur qui décida de les interrompre avant que le charmant petit couple ne décide de se lancer dans de torrides préliminaires.

_« Maintenant que tu es là, jette donc un coup d'œil à sa marque ! »_

Shaolan acquiesça et tenta tant bien que mal de retourner la jeune fille sur le ventre, qui de son côté essayait désespérément de glisser une main dans son boxer à la recherche de la source du délicieux nectar. Une fois l'opération de "renversement" réussie au prix de nombreux efforts -parer les assauts d'un Petit Ange surexcité ne fut pas chose aisée-, il releva son chemisier de soie blanche et constata avec plaisir qu'elle possédait exactement le même "tatouage" au niveau des reins. Le Démon en sourit de plus bel et laissa son Petit Ange faire volte-face pour revenir à la charge, en frétillant de bonheur blotti tout contre le corps de la petite demoiselle. Mais une remarque de son cousin assombrit immédiatement sa gaieté :

_« Et bien ! Si un jour on m'avait annoncé que le grand Shaolan Li serait un jour porteur de la Marque de Prisca et contraint à la fidélité, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !_

– _Tu as dit quoi, là ? _demanda l'intéressé, estomaqué par ses paroles.

– _Ah, oui ! C'est un léger détail dont je ne t'ai pas encore parlé ! Je t'ai dit que ce sort servait il y a longtemps à protéger les jeunes femmes contre les hommes malintentionnés…Mais aujourd'hui, celles qui arrivent à le déclencher le font essentiellement pour s'assurer que leur "cher et tendre" n'aille pas voir ailleurs et leur reste fidèle !_ répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

– _QUOI ?!_ brailla Shaolan.

– _Pour quelle raison crois-tu que l'autre nom qu'on lui donne maintenant est celui de la Marque de l'Amante Possessive ? » _précisa-t-il avant de continuer à rire.

Le Démon n'en revenait pas. Il venait de se faire rouler dans la farine par Petit Ange et de façon complètement déloyale, estimait-il. Il plaqua Sakura sur le lit pour calmer ses ardeurs et exigea un complément d'information :

_« Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen de contrer ce sortilège ?!_

– _Oui…Si un jour elle ne t'aime plus, ou si l'un de vous deux venait à décéder le charme serait annihilé !_

– _Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?! _fulmina Shaolan.

– _Non ! Je te jure que c'est la vérité !_

– _Et que se passera-t-il si je décide de ne pas rester fidèle ? Je serais prisonnier d'une bulle transparente moi aussi ?_

– _Euh…non, les effets sont vraisemblablement différents sur les hommes. Le mieux c'est que je te montre ! Lève-toi et suis-moi ! »_

Le jeune homme tenta pendant plusieurs minutes de se dégager de la féroce étreinte de sa petite camarade, qui l'avait encerclé avec ses jambes et ses bras pour le garder tout contre elle, mais en vain. Il sollicita donc l'aide de son cousin, en tendant une main en-dehors de la protection pour que ce dernier la prenne et l'attire vers lui. Après une courte lutte, Eriol parvint à arracher le garçon des mains de Sakura qui regardait avec tristesse l'intimité de son amant, déçue de ne pas avoir encore pu goûter au nectar divin.

_« Dis donc ! Elle est coriace la petite ! »_ s'exclama le libérateur.

Shaolan remettait tranquillement en ordre ses vêtements en bougonnant, tandis que son cousin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine qu'il faisait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient aperçus que l'autre jeune homme présent dans la chambre s'était réveillé depuis un certain temps et avait écouté d'une oreille attentive le discours d'Eriol.

Ainsi, il lui suffisait simplement de tuer cet abruti de Banni pour réussir à s'approprier la petite demoiselle ? Voilà quelque chose qu'il ferait avec grand plaisir et de toute manière, personne dans la famille ne le regretterait réellement !

L'obstiné, toujours ivre, se releva donc discrètement et éveilla ses pouvoirs pour lancer sans vergogne une onde magique en direction de Shaolan, destinée à l'achever du premier coup.

Mais heureusement pour ce dernier, son cousin perçut l'attaque juste à temps et le plaqua au sol pour éviter la fatale agression, qui termina sa course en allant se heurter aux parois cristallines du globe protecteur.

Fou de rage, Shaolan se redressa et hurla :

_« JE REVE ?! TU AS VOULU ME TUER MA PAROLE ??? JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, CONNARD !! »_

Il bondit pour se ruer sur lui comme un chien enragé, mais fut brusquement stoppé dans son élan par son sauveur qui l'agrippa de toutes ses forces pour le retenir et lui ordonner de ne plus bouger.

_« Lâche-moi Eriol ! Je vais lui péter la gueule à cet enfoiré !!_

– _Arrête de t'agiter et REGARDE CE QUI VA SE PRODUIRE ! MERDE !!! » _

Dans sa fureur, il n'avait pas remarqué que la protection était étrangement devenue d'un noir totalement opaque et n'avait pas non plus noté l'expression de terreur qu'affichait son agresseur. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille et fixait d'une manière épouvantée le globe dont les parois étaient désormais aussi sombres que les ténèbres.

_« Non ! Pitié ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! _supplia-t-il subitement. _Je ne voulais pas la toucher !! »_

Shaolan ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de son état, d'autant qu'il ne risquait plus de recevoir son poing en pleine figure, puisque Eriol l'empêchait maintenant de faire le moindre mouvement. C'est alors qu'il sentit sa propre magie s'éveiller sans pourtant avoir fait appel à elle et vit bouche bée son sceau couleur de sang apparaître à ses pieds.

_« C'est quoi ce délire ??!!_

– _C'est la protection ! _répliqua son cousin. _Elle utilise les pouvoirs de l'amant choisi pour se défendre quand on l'attaque ! Et plus ce dernier est puissant, plus la réaction est violente !! Oh, putain ! REGARDE !!! » _s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le globe.

Un visage féminin d'une blancheur cadavérique apparut soudain sur les noires parois et ses reliefs commencèrent à se dessiner au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait en sortir. Les trois jeunes gens médusés, considérèrent avec horreur la tête et le buste d'une adolescente s'extraire lentement de la protection, pour se diriger sans aucune hésitation vers l'auteur de l'agression. Shaolan finit par reconnaître les traits de cette jeune femme brune qu'il avait vue un peu plus tôt dans la salle de d'eau.

_« Prisca… » _murmura Eriol, sidéré par cette vision.

Seul le haut de son corps s'était matérialisé, le reste étant substitué par une obscure et épaisse fumée qui la reliait au globe. L'entité à moitié figurée continua son avancée comme flottant dans les airs, pour ensuite prendre délicatement dans ses glaciales mains le visage effrayé de l'infortuné. En lui souriant presque tendrement elle proclama d'une fluette voix :

_« Pour avoir attaqué la protection, écoute ce qui sera ta rédemption._

– _Pitié !! _dit le jeune homme en pleurant. _Je ne voulais pas ! Je vous le jure !!_

– _La prunelle qui a osé convoiter, _reprit-elle d'un ton impassible_, la première main qui se serait posée, les lèvres qui auraient embrassé…_

– _Non …je vous en prie !!!! _implora-t-il en larmes.

– _Le visage qui dans sa mémoire serait resté gravé, la semence qui aurait pu féconder … _

– _Noooonn !!!_

– _Tout cela te sera à jamais ôté. Que la sentence dans une minute s'exécute. » _

L'apparition féminine élargit alors son sourire et son visage se transforma soudainement sous le regard terrifié du garçon. Les globes oculaires de l'adolescente s'aplatirent et s'enfoncèrent dans leur orbite, les contours de ses yeux se déformèrent, ses cils et ses sourcils disparurent, ses cheveux perdirent leur souplesse pour se coller à son crâne, sa peau devint verte puis violacée pour finalement se nécroser et laisser quelques larves ça et là apparaître et se promener sur son épiderme décomposé.

Etant aux premières loges pour assister à cet infect et monstrueux spectacle, le jeune homme hurla d'effroi mais ne put cependant détourner les iris de cette morbide représentation, qui atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il sentit une odeur de putréfaction envahir subitement ses narines. La dépouille choisit ce moment pour pousser un cri perçant comme sorti d'outre-tombe, avant de se volatiliser et s'en retourner au sein de la protection en une fraction de seconde, sous les yeux épouvantés des deux cousins qui avaient observé la scène sans mot dire. Ces derniers, bouches bées, fixèrent ensuite le malheureux trempé de sueur qui leur lançait des regards suppliants. Mais ils n'auraient rien pu faire, même s'ils l'avaient voulu.

Subitement, l'extrémité du sceau de Shaolan s'illumina et s'enflamma, annonçant au condamné le début de son supplice. Celui-ci perçut alors une force invisible l'entourer et l'oppresser impitoyablement, puis il éprouva une brusque et lancinante douleur au creux de son œil droit.

Le souffle court, le visage figé dans une expression de frayeur, il posa une main devant cet œil comme pour le cacher et sentit soudainement sous sa paume une chaleur apparaître. Son globe oculaire était littéralement en train de se liquéfier et ses doigts en train de griller, emplissant la pièce d'une odeur peu ragoûtante de brûlé.

Il hurla et porta ensuite sa main gauche encore indemne sur ses lèvres qui se résorbaient petit à petit, alors que des bulles de chair et de sang se formaient à la surface de ses joues, comme torréfiées par un feu invisible.

En poussant des cris retentissants causés par la douleur, il tourna la tête vers les deux impuissants spectateurs qui constatèrent avec horreur que la peau de son visage changeait lentement d'apparence pour se transformer en celle d'un grand brûlé, faisait ainsi disparaître ses traits distinctifs sous d'affreuses cicatrices.

Il se plia en deux tant la souffrance devint insoutenable et redoubla ses hurlements de même que ses pleurs lorsqu'il sentit son calvaire continuer au niveau de son bas-ventre : son scrotum avait totalement disparu pour mettre à nu ses testicules, qui se détachèrent de son corps pour rouler sur le sol et se désintégrer en une seconde.

N'y tenant plus, Eriol profita de l'amenuisement des flammes qui délimitaient le sceau de son cousin, pour s'élancer vers le garçon et lui envoyer une petite décharge électrique à la nuque grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, le faisant ainsi sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_« J'en avais marre de l'entendre ! On aurait dit un porc qui se fait égorger ! _dit-il, visiblement énervé. _Saleté de déchu !_

– _Merde…merde…, _murmura Shaolan d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. _Putain…Mais c'était quoi CA ?!!!_

– _Ca ? C'est ce qui se passe quand on s'attaque à la protection de l'Amante Possessive quand celle-ci est active ! Je t'ai dit : plus l'amant choisi est puissant, plus la réaction est violente car elle utilise sa magie pour se défendre ! Et tu es loin d'être un petit sorcier, je te le rappelle ! »_

Brusquement, le sceau de Shaolan se dissipa, signe que la sentence avait été parfaitement et entièrement exécutée.

_« Cet abruti savait très bien à quoi il s'exposait ! _reprit Eriol. _Alors s'il voulait te tuer pour pouvoir sauter la petite, il n'avait qu'à le faire ailleurs ! Mais ces crétins de corrompus se croient toujours au-dessus de tout et intouchables ! Quels imbéciles !_

– _Il…il est mort ?_

– _Non, _répondit son cousin en regardant le malheureux. _S'il avait dû mourir, l'entité de Prisca l'aurait stipulé._

– _Prisca ?_

– _Oui, c'est le prénom de la sœur de Méphistophélès ! C'est elle qui est à l'origine de ce sortilège car de son vivant, elle avait mis en place ce mutuel engagement d'appartenance pour se réserver les faveurs de son frère et ne se destiner qu'à lui seul._

– _Mais…comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?!!_ le questionna Shaolan.

– _Elle avait tout consigné dans un petit livret qui a été découvert après sa mort par une servante. C'est ma mère qui l'a en sa possession aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle fait parti du Conseil. Mais la lecture de ces écrits n'est réservée qu'à ses membres. »_

Shaolan posa ses yeux de jais sur le jeune homme évanoui. Décidément, sa tante lui cachait bien des choses !

_« Bon, c'est pas le tout ! Va falloir le dégager maintenant ! Je suppose que tu n'auras pas vraiment envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec la petite si on le laisse ici ! Oh, puis faut aérer aussi ! Ca put la chair calcinée ! _s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

– _Attends ! On l'emmène pas à l'hosto ?_

– _Et tu comptes dire quoi pour expliquer ce qu'il a eu ?! _répliqua Eriol. _C'est pas la peine je te dis, d'autant que ses blessures sont presque déjà toutes cicatrisées. Regarde ! »_

Effectivement, les plaies du déchu s'étaient quasiment toutes refermées.

_« C'est un des cotés de la Marque de Prisca, _expliqua son cousin. _Si la sentence n'est pas la mort, les blessures cicatrisent à une très grande vitesse, pour ne pas que le mec fasse une hémorragie ou ait une infection… Histoire qu'il crève pas tout de suite pour bien se souvenir de ses actes et en chier pour le restant de sa vie ! Allez ! Aide-moi à le porter ! » _

Shaolan était estomaqué par l'ostensible indifférence de son ami quant à l'évènement qui venait de se dérouler, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'aider à sortir le garçon de la pièce pour le transporter dans une chambre d'invités, en attendant que celui-ci ne se réveille.

_« Au fait ! C'est qui ?_ demanda Shaolan.

– _C'est le nouveau copain de Tomoyo, je crois. Enfin…c'était ! Car je ne pense pas qu'elle en voudra encore après ça… _

– _Ca n'a pas l'air de te choquer de le voir dans cet état ?!_

– _Non, c'est vrai, _approuva Eriol. _Tu te rappelles du mec qui avait été découpé en morceaux avec un sabre chez les Clow quand on était gosse ? »_

Oui. Il s'en souvenait très bien, car c'était la nuit où son père était mort également. Il n'avait jamais su la cause du meurtre, ni le nom de l'assassin, mais il s'était juré de le retrouver un jour ou l'autre et de lui faire payer cela.

_« C'est moi qui avait trouvé le corps, _reprit le jeune homme aux yeux couleur de saphir. _Et je peux te dire qu'il était dans un état pire que lui ! Il était méconnaissable tant on s'était acharné sur lui ! J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des années, mais je suis vacciné depuis ce jour-là quant à ce genre de choses ! » _

Il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que son cousin ne lui en avait jamais touché mot, car il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très bavard quant à ses mauvaises expériences ou souvenirs.

Une fois leur fardeau déposé sans ménagement sur le lit d'une chambre voisine, Eriol entraîna son cousin au rez-de-chaussée où la fête battait son plein. Personne n'avait entendu les cris du pauvre corrompu, la musique étant trop assourdissante.

_« On va où ?_

– _Je vais te montrer maintenant les effets de la Marque de Prisca sur toi !_

– _Attends ! Rassure-moi, je ne vais pas finir comme l'autre débile ?! _s'affola l'intéressé en retenant le bras de son ami.

– _Mais non ! »_

Eriol ouvrit la porte du petit salon adjacent à la salle de séjour et chantonna :

_« Dahliiaaa ! Ca te dirait une petite partie à trois ?_

– _Toujours !!_ répondit celle-ci, enchantée de voir que Shaolan semblait avoir changé d'avis à son endroit.

– _A toi l'honneur, p'tit Démon ! _continua-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

– _Qu'est-ce que tu as Shao ? Tu es tout pâle ! _demanda la Diablesse.

– _Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, _répondit le concerné.

– _Tiens, prends le mien !_ dit-elle.

– _Merci. »_

Il avala le verre gracieusement offert d'une traite et le reposa sur la petite table du salon.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi avec autant de facilité ce que son Maître lui avait ordonné de faire, Dahlia décida de passer à l'action et d'assouvir ses propres besoins. Plus de temps à perdre, elle en avait trop envie. Elle lui caressa donc l'entrejambe et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand elle l'entendit hurler et le vit se tordre en deux de douleur.

_« Ben quoi ?!! Je n'y suis pas allée fort pourtant !!!_

– _Putain de merde !!! CA FAIT MAL !!!!_ s'écria le Démon. _Dégage !!! » _exigea-t-il en la poussant loin de lui.

Il avait eu l'horrible sensation que quelqu'un mordait à pleine dent sa virilité.

_« Voilà ce qui t'arrivera à chaque fois qu'une fille te touchera ou que tu poseras une main sur une autre amante que la tienne, dans un but autrement qu'amical ! _dit Eriol, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

– _Espèce d'enflure ! _beugla le souffrant. _Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ?!! Tu as cru que c'était ma fête aujourd'hui ?!!_

– _Si tu arrives à gueuler comme ça, c'est que tu vas déjà mieux ! _renchérit-il.

– _Shao ! Ne me dis pas que…, _commença la Diablesse effarée. _C'est la petite blonde ? C'est ça ? Elle a réussi à invoquer la Marque de Prisca ? Oh, le bol ! Je suis dégoûtée ! J'aurais adoré pouvoir te lancer ce sortilège !_

– _Mais ?!! » _s'exclama le Démon, stupéfait de sa réaction.

Puis il regarda tour à tour son cousin et Dahlia avant d'ajouter :

_« Mais il y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre ma parole ?!! Vous êtes vraiment dingues tous les deux !! »_

A ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, fou de rage, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_« Ca lui passera ! _lança Eriol, en dissimulant mal son envie de rire. _Bon, j'y go !_

– _Eriiiiooooooooool ! _dit brusquement la Diablesse d'une voix mélodieuse.

– _Quoi ?_

– _Tu me tiens compagnie ce soir ? »_

Il dévisagea quelques minutes la jeune fille, sachant pertinemment ce que sa proposition insinuait, puis il arrêta ses iris sur sa jolie poitrine dénudée.

_« De quand date ton dernier rapport ?_ s'enquit-il.

– _Environ trois quarts d'heure._

– _Et avant ça ?_

– _Rien depuis une semaine, _répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

– _Quoi ?!!_ s'écria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. _Je vais chercher du renfort ! _ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

– _Ah non ! _objecta-t-elle. _Le seul qui pourrait maintenant me convenir à part toi, c'est Shaolan ! Et ce n'est même plus la peine d'y penser désormais !! Alors tu te tais et tu t'exécutes !_

– _Non, mais tu es malade ?!! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!! Je vais jamais y arriver !! La dernière fois que tu t'es abstenue pendant une semaine, il nous a fallu quatre heures à Shao et moi pour te satisfaire !! Quatre heures NON STOP !!! Et on était deux !!! Combien de temps ça va me prendre si je suis tout seul ?!!_

– _Raison de plus pour commencer tout de suite !_ répondit-elle enjouée. _Et de toute façon, si tu refuses, je te forcerais à le faire avec mon pouvoir en te suggérant une fringale de sexe à ne pas pouvoir te retenir plus d'une seconde !!_

– _Mais c'est complètement déloyal !!! Et tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'employer ton pouvoir sur moi, tu le sais très bien !!_

– _Nous sommes d'accord ! Alors enlève ton semblant d'habit et agis, si tu ne veux pas que je t'oblige à mettre la main à la pâte ! _rétorqua-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le clic-clac.

– _Tu es vraiment une sale peste !_

– _Oui, oui ! Tout ce que tu veux ! Tu sais très bien que tes propos ne m'ont jamais blessée ! Bon ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!!_

– _Ca s'appelle du viol ce que tu fais là ! _se plaignit-il.

– _Ouais…Bien… A en juger par la réactivité de ton membre inférieur en ce moment, te faire violer doit faire parti de tes fantasmes ! Et pas la peine de me raconter que c'est un mouchoir que tu as dans la poche ! Je ne suis pas conne à ce point ! »_

Ce fut donc contraint par la menace que notre pauvre Eriol s'en alla accomplir sa lourde tâche, laissant son cousin Shaolan seul face à son triste sort. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs désespéré d'avoir appris sa nouvelle condition d'amant choisi et toutes les conséquences auxquelles devrait faire face un porteur de la Marque de Prisca, notamment une des pires : la fidélité.


End file.
